Sadistic Love
by Wils-kun
Summary: Three gangs, Akatsuki, Taka, and Jinchuuriki, have been fighting for a couple of years now. Sasuke, the leader of the Taka, falls for Naruto, the long lost brother of the leader of the Jinchuuriki. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu.
1. Chapter 1 Injury

**Wils-kun - *just waking up* Ugh, I can't believe I have to get up and host this damn account and all of that bitch's stupid fanfics. Well anyway welcome to Master's (that bitch's) first actual Naruto fanfic. I'm one of her four personalities, me being the lazy tomboy.**

**Dia-neechan - *****pops out of nowhere***** And I'm the violent one. So don't mess with me bitches or I'll slam your face in.**

**Na-chan – *****gives a small wave and smile***** I'm the shy innocent one. Nice to meet you.**

**Wils-kun – And that's *****points at girl sitting in corner reading a book* the quiet mature one.**

**On-san - *gives a polite nod and continues reading***

**Dia-neechan – We three will occasionally stop by and help Wils-kun since she is such a lazy he-she.**

**Wils-kun – That was probably the nicest thing you ever said to me, you sadistic bitch.**

**Dia-neechan - *getting irritated* Why you-**

**Wils-kun – Next thing you know you'll be singing nursery rhymes and skipping around in a pink dress.**

**Dia-neechan - *cracked* I HATE YOU, BASTARD! *attacks Wils-kun***

**Na-chan – Hey guys can you please not fight we have a story to introduce. *then dragged into the fight***

**On-san - *stops reading* I guess it's up to me now. WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI, SHONEN-AI, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, FOUL LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE. DISCLAMIER: REMEMBER MASTER DOSEN'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS THAT HONOR.**

**Na-chan – ON-SAN, HELP ME! **

**On-san – Well excuse me as I prevent unnecessary death. Please enjoy. **

Sadistic Love: Chapter 1 Injury

"They're coming, Itachi-sama," Deidara, a short blonde freshman, told the longhaired raven sitting behind the desk.

"Taka or Jinchuuriki?" he asked.

"Both."

Itachi Uchiha smirked. Everything was going according to plan. By bringing three of the most deadliest gangs in Konoha together one of them is going to go down and sure as hell ain't gonna be him.

'What in the hell is that bastard up to now?' Sasuke Uchiha thought to himself as he and his gang, Taka, headed towards the Akatsuki's hideout, an old abandoned warehouse downtown. 'Itachi's little henchmen has been causing chaos in Taka territory for a week now and there is no fucking way I'm taking this sitting down.'

"Sasuke-kun, which way do we go now?" Karin, an annoying redhead sophomore, asked him.

Sasuke looked around surveying the area. "We go around the back. There should be a door back there so we can sneak in and take them by surprise. Is everyone clear?"

"Hai*," Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo and the other Taka followers responded dutifully.

They continued to sneak through the area until they reached the back and they weren't the only one's there. To Sasuke's right were Kyuubi Namikaze and his gang, the Jinchuuriki, and in front of him were his older brother, Itachi, and his gang, the Akatsuki.

Sasuke watched as Itachi smirked. "Hello, otouto**," he said tauntingly. "You're right on time."

'What is that Uchiha brat doing here,' Kyuubi thought as he watched the little exchange the two Uchiha brothers had. 'Dammit. Those two little fuckers probably knew I was coming to confront Itachi about the incidents that have been happening in Jinchuuriki territory. They probably planed the whole thing dirty Uchihas.' Kyuubi growled thinking about how the two ravens tricked him.

"What in the hell is going on, Itachi?" Kyuubi sneered at the oldest brother. "Why have your gang members been running around and messing with my guys? And, what is your bratty little brother doing here?"

"Oi, Kyuubi, it seems your jealous that I greeted Sasuke before I greeted you." Itachi said coolly. "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me, Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubi snarled. 'Damn that cocky Uchiha bastard. I Hate Itachi ever since we met during our freshmen year.'

~ Flashback ~ 4 years ago ~ Kyuubi's POV ~

"Welcome to Konoha High School," a young brunette man, my new homeroom teacher, greeted. He was a short man with a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose; his smile was soft and kind. I could tell I was going to like him right away. "My name is Iruka Umino, but you can just call me Iruka. I'm your ninth grade and I am also the ninth and tenth grade history teacher. As you must already know Konoha High School is separated into different groups, because Konoha High is too big. These two groups will be separated by grade point average; the higher grade point average will be in the Academy while the lower grade point average will be in the Regular classes. The academy and the Regular classes will have a completely different classes, but will have shared lunch and homeroom."

I frowned. Everyone knew that they didn't just base of grade point average when it came to who could get into the Academy. The school mainly looks at who has money or not. "The Academy is such a joke," I thought out loud.

The guy sitting next to me turned his head around to face me. I'm not gay or anything, but this guy was hot. He was tall and had a muscular body build, his pale face was stern but at the same time soft, his long dull black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and he had the most beautiful dark eyes I've ever seen. The only flaw about him was the long pronounced tear trough that kind of looked like wrinkles. "What did you say?" the guy said in a smooth voice.

"You heard me," I retorted back quickly to hide the fact that I that I was staring at him longer then I should have. "The Academy is just a joke. Most of the kids in that group brought their way into it with their mommy's and daddy's money."

The guy smirked and leaned in closer. "So you think everyone in the Academy are stuck up brats?"

I scoffed. 'Where is this guy going with this?' "Pretty much, yeah," I answered. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha," he said with an air of superiority. "And it looks like some redheaded moron is jealous of my superior status. Isn't that right …" Itachi looked down at my binder where I wrote my name. "Kyuu-chan."

I glared at Itachi. 'So he's an Uchiha, huh? My friend, Neji, told me about the Uchihas. A whole entire family of bastards. Looks like he was right.'

~End of Flashback~

'Now here we are almost four years later, both of us now leaders of rival gangs, and probably minutes from killing each other. Great'

Itachi resisted the urge to laugh at Kyuubi's reaction. It's always fun teasing Kyuubi he always turns as red as his shoulder length hair, it's kind of … cute. Honestly Itachi found everything about Kyuubi cute, his long flowing red hair, his perfect tan skin, his big red eyes, his tall muscular yet curvy figure, his rough sexy voice, and especially his seductive smirk. Everything about Kyuubi is simply fucking adorable. Itachi swore Kyuubi is his main reason for being bi. Too bad he has to kill him.

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke who was practically growling over there. Sighing, Itachi thought of the times when Sasuke was his cute otouto and always looked up to him, but into that stupid revenge thing and became completely uncute. "Otouto, don't make such an unpleasant facial expression," Itachi commented lazily. "It's simply not attractive."

But of course Sasuke didn't listen to Itachi's kind brotherly advice and growled even more. Itachi swore Sasuke'd have a permanent scowl on his face like their otou-sama***.

"Cut the crap, Itachi," Kyuubi said to me. 'Why in the hell have your little thugs been roaming around Jinchuuriki territory and why is the little Uchiha brat here?"

Itachi smiled at Kyuubi's outburst. 'Oh god how I love that fiery redhead,' Itachi thought. "Always so straightforward, Kyuu-chan. That's what I love about you." Itachi smirked at Kyuubi's frown of disgust. "Now to answer your questions, dear Kyuu-chan. I've been causing a little chaos in Jinchuuriki and Taka territory simply to …" Pulling out two shotguns from his Akatsuki coat, Itachi pointed them at Sasuke and Kyuubi. "Have a little reunion."

'I can't believe that bastard. He says he loves me and then points a gun at my heart. What is wrong with him****?' Kyuubi fumed in his head.

Kyuubi watched as his guys rushed in front of him to protect their leader and members of Taka do the same for Sasuke. "Kyuubi, we need to get out of here before something bad happens," his right hand man, Shikamaru Nara, advised Kyuubi as Shikamaru pulled out his own shot guns and handed Kyuubi one.

"No," Kyuubi replied sternly. "We need to settle this once and for all." 'Even though I have a bad feeling about this,' he thought, looking straight into Itachi's gun.

"BASTARD!" Kyuubi heard Sasuke scream at his older brother. Kyuubi looked to his left and saw the Uchiha brat so angry that he could've sworn his eyes were red. "IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL ME HUST DO IT!"

Itachi smirk grew bigger. "With pleasure otouto." Itachi responded and before anyone on the Taka or Jinchuuriki could do anything two members of the Akatsuki, a blonde boy and a redhead, charged towards the people protecting Kyuubi and Sasuke and took them out by whacking them in the head with a metal stick. Kyuubi brought up his shotgun but the blonde used the metal stick to knock it out of his hand. Then Itachi pulled the trigger.

After Itachi pulled the trigger, he watched as the bullets speeded towards Kyuubi and Sasuke. He watched as the Akatsuki, Taka, and Jinchuuriki attacked each other. He watched as the bullet unfortunately misses Sasuke, but hit Kyuubi in the left shoulder barely missing his heart. Shikamaru tried to get to his fallen leader but Hidan jumped him. When everyone was distracted Itachi snuck over to where Kyuubi was clenching fist in pain. Bending over he picked Kyuubi up and carried him bridal style.

"B-bastard," Kyuubi said through the immense pain he was going through. "Let me go!"

Itachi pushed back stray strands of red hair from Kyuubi's face. "Shh," Itachi said, "I'll take care of you, baby."

Kyuubi snorted. "Oh really? You're going to take care of me? Are you going to take care of me like you did when you _shot _me?"

Itachi snickered, but didn't say anything. They slowly walked farther away from the fight between Akatsuki, Taka, and Jinchuuriki. Itachi laid Kyuubi down against a tree when they were far enough from the fight so no one will disturb them at least while.

"What are you up to, bastard?" Kyuubi demanded to know.

Itachi was shocked that Kyuubi still had so much energy even though he was shot right near his heart just moments ago. 'I guess that's just another attribute I love about Kyuubi.' "Hmm, nothing," Itachi answered as he nuzzled Kyuubi's neck.

Kyuubi stiffened; this was way too close for him. "This sure doesn't feel like nothing," he pointed out.

Again Itachi didn't say anything just snickered and continued to nuzzle his neck. Itachi pulled down the collar of Kyuubi's v-neck shirt and kissed the revealed tan skin. Kyuubi started to shake unsure about what to do. Then again it's not like he can do anything with him being injured and all. Itachi leaned over and kissed his pink plump lips Kyuubi stiffened again, but Itachi pried his mouth open with his tongue. Finally Kyuubi snapped out of whatever phase he was in and bit Itachi's tongue.

"Damn," Itachi cursed because of the pain. Kyuubi's teeth are fucking sharp. He glared at the redhead who just glared back. "I would behave if I was you," Itachi advised Kyuubi as he roughly pulled back Kyuubi's red hair. "Remember I can kill you in the blank of an eye. You understand?"

Of course Itachi's little redhead didn't answer like a good uke, but growled so Itachi decided to teach him a lesson. He tore the front of Kyuubi's shirt and guided his hands over his bare chest. For a second Itachi marveled at how perfect Kyuubi's tan slightly muscular chest was. Then he got out the pocketknife he hid in the side of his combat boots and held it near Kyuubi's still bleeding wound.

Kyuubi's red eyes widened in fear, never has he been so scared in his life. "Please," he pleaded. "Please don't." It was very unlike Kyuubi to do something so submissive like pleading, but Itachi had to admit he liked it made him feel powerful.

"Sorry, baby, I need to teach you a lesson," Itachi whispered in Kyuubi's ear then he pressed the knife against Kyuubi's wound to open it up even more and increasing the flow of blood.

"Ahh!" Kyuubi screamed in pain. "That hurts, bastard!"

Itachi continued to deepen Kyuubi's wound. "That's Itachi-sama to you, Kyuu-chan." When Kyuubi didn't say anything Itachi pinched Kyuubi's sides with his other hand. "Say it, Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi clenched his teeth, but reluctantly said, "Hai, Itachi-sama." Damn. This was probably the most threatening and embarrassing predicament Kyuubi has ever gotten himself into.

Itachi smirked and gave Kyuu-chan a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's a good uke." Itachi was about to give Kyuubi another kiss on the lips, but then he heard someone walk up.

"Kyuubi," the person called out. It was probably a member of the Jinchuuriki looking for their leader.

"I guess our time is up, Kyuu-chan," Itachi whispered. "I'll see you later." Then he left Kyuubi there to be found by the Jinchuuriki.

"Kyuubi," Shikamaru called out hoping he would answer. But after a minute or two Shikamaru heard nothing but the rustling of the leaves. I sighed. This whole entire situation was too troublesome to Shika. Kyuubi just had to get pissed off about Itachi's guys in Jinchuuriki territory and decided to confront Itachi about it. 'I tried to persuade Kyuubi to not go over there, it sounded like a bad idea from the start,' Shikamaru thought. 'But of course no one listens to the smart guy. Now Akatsuki is injuring Taka and Jinchuuriki members left and right, Kyuubi and Itachi are missing, and Kyuubi is probably bleeding to death as we speak. *sigh* So troublesome.'

"Kyuubi," Shikamaru called out again even though he was beginning to lose hope. If Kyuubi didn't answer the first time why would he answer the second time?

Again Shikamaru didn't here anything so he decided to search another area, but when he was about to turn away he felt something tug at the bottom of his jeans. He looked down to see Kyuubi leaning against a tree. His shirt was torn up, blood all over his bare chest. All over his neck were bite marks.

Quickly Shikamaru picked Kyuubi up (he was lighter then Shika expected) and carried him on his back. "What happened, Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asked. He could understand the blood, but not the hickeys on Kyuubi's neck.

At first Kyuubi didn't say anything. It was odd Kyuubi seemed broken whatever happened must have been horrible because Kyuubi is always so fiery and loud. After a while though Kyuubi finally whispered, "Itachi."

That's all Kyuubi needed to say for it to make perfect sense to Shikamaru. Everyone knew that the eldest Uchiha brother had an almost disturbing thing for Kyuubi. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Kyuubi who had his head laying on Shika's back. His usually tan skin was now an unhealthy pale and his red eyes were closed as if he was asleep but Shikamaru knew he was awake. "Did he … um … well did he …" Shikamaru stuttered unsure of how he should ask such an awkward questions.

Fortunately Kyuubi knew what Shikamaru was trying to ask. "No," he responded as soon as he caught on about what Shikamaru was trying to ask. "Thank god he didn't. I don't know what I'll do if he did."

Shikamaru fell into silence for a moment, slowly taking in what happened and thinking about what's going to happen. 'When Neji Hyuuga, Kyuubi's best friend since elementary, and the rest of the Jinchuuriki see what Itachi did to Kyuubi they are not going to be pleased until some Akatsuki blood is spilt. And knowing how short-tempered Sasuke is he's going to be out for the Akatsuki meaning the Jinchuuriki and Taka is going to become allies or we'll also have to fight Taka. Sasuke isn't one for allies though. *sigh* So troublesome.'

For the rest of the walk the two boys were quiet both of them in deep thought. When they reached the parking lot of the warehouse where the Jinchuuriki was gathered and noticed the boys right away. Everyone ran over and grouped around them. Even though most of them were injured they obviously cared about their leader more then they care about their own health. Neji, who was the first to notice, was also the most concerned. "What happened, Kyuubi-kun? Who did this to you?" Neji asked.

Kyuubi slowly began to get off of Shika's back and tried to stand on his own. "Kyuubi,'' Shikamaru warned him. He was obviously in no condition to be trying to do anything really. But he just ignored Shikamaru. Kyuubi tried to stand tall and straight as he usually does but then Kyuubi clenched his teeth and griped his left shoulder where he was shoot.

"Are you okay," Neji said as he stepped towards Kyuubi, about to assist him, but before Shikamaru or Neji could do anything, Kyuubi collapsed.

Neji and Shikamaru rushed to Kyuubi's side. Shikamaru removed Kyuubi's hand from his wound and noticed that there was still a steady flow of blood. Guessing from all of the blood all over him, he has lost lots of blood.

Shikamaru looked up to see a brown-haired freshman just standing there in what seemed like a state of shock. "Call the ambulance," Shikamaru screamed, snapping the freshman out of whatever phase he was in.

As the freshman was pulling out his cell calling 9-1-1, Shikamaru grabbed one of Kyuubi's hands. "It's going to be okay," Shikamaru tried to assure Kyuubi when he noticed tears in the redhead's eyes. "It's going to be okay." Even though he wasn't so sure himself.

***Hai – Japanese for yes**

**** Otouto – Japanese for little brother**

***** Otou-sama – formal way to say father in Japanese**

****** Many things Kyuu-chan, many things**

**I would try to update every month but I am making no promises.**

**Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

**Wils-kun - *sleeping as usual***

**Na-chan - *barges in the room and jumps on Wils-kun* Did you hear?**

**Wils-kun - *wakes up and glares* Hear what? **

**Na-chan - *smiles* About all of the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites Master got for Sadistic Love. It was a hit! **

**Wils-kun - *snorts* No it wasn't she only got one review and a handful of alerts and favorites.**

**Na-chan - *ignores* Thank you for all for supporting this fanfic. Anyway I bet a lot of you are wondering where Naruto-chan is? Well he's not coming until chapter 3 and we're not really gonna see Sasuke-kun again until chapter 5. But Master said don't worry it is still a Sasunaru fanfic.**

**Wils-kun - *sigh* I better get on with the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER MASTER DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS THAT HONOR. Well good night y'all. *goes to sleep***

**Na-chan – Enjoy Chapter 2 of Sadistic Love.**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 2 Plans

The detective stared at his only son trying to read his emotions, but all he saw was laziness, as usual. Detective Nara sighed. How in the hell was supposed to make his son talk when all he did was shrug at every question he asked?

Shikamaru Nara knew his father was getting frustrated, but in Shikamaru's opinion it was his own damn fault for trying to find the truth of the shooting that happened this weekend. "Look, dad," Shikamaru said. "I know you mean well and all but the drive by was nothing but that, a drive by. I'm just glad Kyuubi didn't die from blood lose." Not everything Shikamaru said was a lie. He truly was glad that Kyuubi didn't die. If they waited a moment later Kyuubi would be dead.

"I'm grateful too, Shikamaru," Detective Nara said knowing his son really did care about his friend. "But it couldn't simply be a random drive by."

"It was," Shikamaru confirmed in a stern voice. The two Naras glared at each other for a moment. Detective Nara was no fool. He knew what his son was involved with was something dangerous, but he just didn't have enough proof to confront Shikamaru about the issue because Shikamaru was no fool either. He carefully covered his tracks so his father will know about his whereabouts.

It took forever, but Detective Nara dropped his glare. "You know," he began to say. "Your Hyuuga friend and that Inuzuka boy told me everything."

Shikamaru inwardly chuckled. His dad was obviously bluffing. There was no way Neji would have told him anything; his Hyuuga pride wouldn't let him. And Kiba … well sure the boy could talk, but even he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Instead of telling his dad this, Shikamaru just shrugged.

'So know we are back to the shrugging thing, huh,' Detective Nara thought. He was getting nothing from his son and it doesn't look like he's going to get anything anytime soon. For the second time Detective Nara sighed. "Go home, Shikamaru, your mother is probably going to kill the both of us if you don't get home in time for dinner," Detective Nara told his son.

Shikamaru got up from his chair as he grumbled something about a "troublesome woman". Before he left the interrogation room he gave his father one last glance and said, "It's better to not dig deeper, Dad, it'll be too troublesome."

* * *

Sitting on the side of a hospital bed was a tall blond man with sharp blue eyes. He was obviously tired because if you look closely you could tell bags under his eyes, but ignoring that he was an attractive man. This man, better known as Minato Namikaze the very popular publisher and bestselling author, was very popular with women, but everyone knows he has had no interest in dating since he was still in love with his ex-wife. Almost fifteen year ago Minato's ex-wife left him with their three-year-old son, and broke all contact with them. No one knows why and Minato refuses to tell anyone any details about it. So over the years Minato focused on raising his son the best way he could, but it turns out it wasn't good enough considering the fact that his son almost died from blood loss.

Minato looked at the redhead boy lying on the hospital bed. His son, Kyuubi Namikaze, looked so much like Kushina that it was almost scary. They had the same vibrant long red hair, the same red eyes, and even the same fiery personality. Minato reached over and pushed back some strands of hair out of Kyuubi's face. 'Today is the day,' Minato thought. 'Today I will finally tell Kyuu the truth.' With Kyuubi almost dying Minato realized how important it was to know about his mother.

Suddenly Kyuubi stirred. Minato held his breath knowing that soon Kyuubi will be awake. Slowly Kyuubi opened his eyes. Minato gave his oldest son a wary smile. From that smile Kyuubi knew that Minato had something to say. "What is it, dad?" Kyuubi asked as he slowly sat up.

"Are you sure you should be moving around so much," Minato worried. "You almost died you know?"

Kyuubi snorted. His dad was such a mother hen. Kyuubi remembered when he was nine he was learning how to ride a two-wheeler, but he fell off his bike and scrapped his knee. Minato freaked, taking Kyuubi to the emergency room and everything. "I'm fine, dad. I'm just a little sore," Kyuubi assured him. "There's something you need to tell me. What is it?"

Minato gave another wary smile. Kyuubi could always see right through me, just like Kushina. "You're just like your mother," Minato thought aloud.

At the mention of Kyuubi's mom, Kyuubi's eyes widened. Minato never really talked about Kushina to Kyuubi and he barely remembers her. "What about my mother?" Kyuubi asked.

Taking a deep breath, Minato proceeded to tell Minato and Kushina's story.

~Flashback 25 years ago Minato's POV~

When I was in college at Kage University in Uzushiogakure, I met a beautiful redhead girl. We were both trying to get our degree in literature so we practically had all of our classes together, but me being the shy and awkward young man I was, never really talked to her even though I had the biggest crush on her. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was probably the most beautiful girl in our class, not to mention the most powerful.

Kushina was the only heiress to the Uzumaki clan, an old clan that was known to be rich, smart, and deadly. The Uzumaki's not only benefited from their successful company, but also from all of the gangs they controlled all over Uzushiogakure, which was also a village the early Uzumakis found. Many guys pursued Kushina because of this hoping to gain favor with the Uzumaki clan, but no other guy was as persistent as Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku was the young heir to the Uchiha Co. and came to Kage University to get his degree in business. He would always be hitting on Kushina basically trying to get into her pants. It made me sick. But supposedly Kushina's father approved of Fugaku, because of his heritage.

When time passed I finally got the guts to ask Kushina out. She smiled at me and polietly declined saying she cant think of me romantically. At first I was heartbroken, this was the girl I've fallen in love with at sight, but I quickly recovered.

'But I already bought the movie tickets," I lied, even I thought I wouldn't get a date, but I hoped that if I told Kushina that I already bought the tickets she would fell guilty and go with me. "And I heard the movie is really good and will probably be the best movie of the year."

Kushina bit her bottom lip, thinking. "I'm not sure -" she began.

"It doesn't have to be a date, it can just be a night out with a friend," I said hoping she would agree.

Again, Kushina bit her bottom lip, but after a while she finally agreed. "It sounds like fun," she said. Kushina then pulled out a piece of paper and pencil from her orange bag and quickly wrote on the paper before giving it to me. "Pick me up at five at my house so we have time to get some dinner before the movie starts." She then ran over to a group of her friends.

I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe that actually worked. I was so happy that I didn't notice someone standing behind me. That someone forced me to turn around to face them. It was Fugaku and he was obviously unhappy.

He gave me the infamous Uchiha glare that was known to send fear to a person's heart. "Watch it, Namikaze. Kushina is mine," Fugaku growled.*

I smirked. None of his glares or threats could ruin the giddy mood I was in. "We'll see about that, Uchiha." Then I walked off feeling pretty bad ass.

That Saturday night I drove up the driveway of the Uzumaki house, but it was more like a mansion. It was probably the biggest house I've ever seen. I was kind of afriad to ring the doorbell, but thankfully as soon as I reached the front door Kushina opened it. Kushina looked beautiful in a bright yellow tank top, black jeans, and a black jacket. Her long red hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She greeted me with one of her dazzling smiles. "Right on time, Minato," Kushina said. "I like that." She looked over her shoulder. "I'm going out, daddy."

All she got was a grunt from a big gray haird man sitting in a recliner with a beer in his hand. Kushina then grabbed my hand and rushed out of the house slamming the door close behind her.

When we got inside the car I looked at Kushina who was biting her bottom lip (a sign, that I began to learn, meant she was thinking hard on something). "I'm guessing that big man is your dad?" I questioned.

Kushina gave me a small smile. "Yeah that's my dad. He may look like a threat, but he's just a big teddy bear."

'I highly doubt that.' "Where's your mom?" I continued to question, but soon regretted it when Kushina's smile dropped.

"She died five years ago," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose a parent. Both of mine died when I was young and my uncle has been taking care of me since." I smiled a little thinking about my perverted old uncle who was actually the one who got me interested in writing.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

I shrugged. "It's alright." I glanced over at Kushina and noticed she was still a bit depressed. "Now let's forget about all of that depressed crap ands have fun tonight!" I threw my fist into the air.

Kushina laughed amused by my antics. "Bring it, Namikaze," shew challenged.

That night was probably the best night of my life so far. We went to a pizza buffet where I was dared to eat a X-large supreme pizza. Of course I won in thirty minutes flat. ** Kushina made fun of me saying I was pig and is going to wake up with a killer stomach ache. I just laughed it off saying I've eaten bigger things before. After eating we went to the movies and it was actually pretty good, but throughout out the movie I would whisper jokes to Kushina making it impossible to really focus on the movie.

"That was the most fun I had in a very long time," Kushina admitted when I drove her home.

I was really beginning to get confident so I tried to ask for another date. "Maybe we can do this again," I suggested.

We stopped at Kushina's driveway. Kushina got out of my car and gave me one last smile. "Maybe, Minato, maybe."

Our date night became a frequent thing. We would go to the movies, the carnival, the mall, or maybe just hangout at my apartment. I began to fall in love with Kushina even more and she fell for me. After a few months we officially started dating. All of the guys were so mad, but Fugaku was pissed. He didn't confront me though.

A year later we graduated with our literature degree. I asked Kushina to marry me and she said yes, but her father didn't agree. Kushina's father said I was too lowly to marry into the Uzumaki clan. So Kushina and I, blinded by love, decided to elope to Konoha where I got a job as an editor.

Two years later we had our first son. He looked exactly like Kushina and we were so happy we were blessed with a beautiful son. For three years we were the perfect family, but then Kushina started to change. She became paranoid, every sound she'll jump and she refused to leave the house alone. I was really worried and asked her what was wrong, but she'll just change the topic never answering my question. One day I came home from work and found a note from Kushina simply saying, "I'm leaving take care of Kyuubi and yourself. Love, Kushina."

~End of Flashback~

"And that was the last I heard of her," Minato said, finishing his story. "I tried to look for her in Uzushiogakure because she knew no one in Konoha, but I found nothing of her whereabouts."

Kyuubi clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't believe his mother just got up and left. Kyuubi took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Did you ever find out why she left?" he asked Minato.

Minato shook his head no. "All she left was that note," Minato explained. "But I'm sure you're mother had a good reason for leaving like that she loved us both very much." Seeing Kyuubi's face brighten up again. Minato smiled at his son. "You know you look just like Kushina. The only thing it looks like you got from me is that pointed nose of yours."

Subconsciously, Kyuubi touched his nose and Minato laughed. Ignoring his dad, Kyuubi let go of his nose. "What was she like?" Kyuubi inquired.

For the rest of the visiting hours Minato told Kyuubi stories about Kushina, the crazy and stupid things they did together, and the book they wrote where they got Kyuubi's name from.

"So I see you had to deal with Uchiha too, huh?" Kyuubi asked Minato after he finished the story about how Kushina burnt their first toaster.

"Too?" Minato repeated. "You know an Uchiha?"

Kyuubi shrugged even though when he did he's left shoulder started hurting again. "Yeah I know an Uchiha. His name is Itachi and he is always on my nerves. I also know his little brother, Sasuke, but he's just a brat."

Minato smirked. "So is your Uchiha after your woman too?" he teased.

A blush quickly spread over Kyuubi's cheeks. How can you tell your dad that some guy doesn't want the girl you like (who isn't existent to begin with) but you? "Well … um … you see …" Kyuubi stuttered.

Just then someone knocked on the door saving Kyuubi from complete embarrassment. A petite nurse walked in carrying a tray of food. "I'm sorry, Namikaze-san, but visiting hours have ended," she informed Minato.

Minato got up from the chair he was sitting at. He ruffled Kyuubi's hair making him scowl, but Minato just laughed it off. "One more night in this prison, kiddo, and I'll take you home," Minato promised.

"Bye, dad," Kyuubi said.

When Minato left the nurse placed the tray of food on Kyuubi's lap. "You must be really hungry," the nurse commented. "You have been sleeping for two days now."

Now that the nurse mentioned it Kyuubi was very hungry. Kyuubi quickly grabbed a fork and basically attacked the mashed potatoes on his tray. Kyuubi was so focused on his food that he didn't notice the nurse giggling at his antics. She waited until Kyuubi was done with his food to continue talking to him.

"A young man came by and asked about you, but when I told him your father was visiting he just told me to give you this." The nurse pulled out a red envelope from her pocket and handed it to Kyuubi.

Inspecting the envelope, Kyuubi noticed there was only his name written neatly and fancy like on the front. Kyuubi knew no one who had such pretty hand writing.

The nurse giggled again. "It looks like a love letter," she said in between giggles. "I have to admit the guy was pretty attractive." Then she squealed. "No wonder he didn't come in here when he learned your father was visiting. You haven't told your father that your lover was actually a guy so it's a secret relationship. Oh so romantic."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as the nurse was rambling on about something that sounded like it came straight from a yaoi fanfiction.*** "I don't have a lover," Kyuubi told the yaoi fangirl nurse. He then carefully opened the envelope. "Dear, Kyuu-chan," the letter read. "I do hope you are healing nicely. So the next time we meet I'll be able to give you an even bigger surprise. Love, Itachi-sama."

As soon as Kyuubi read who it was from he balled the fancy paper up and threw it across the room. The nurse gasped at Kyuubi's reaction. "I'm sorry, honey," the nurse said, trying to comfort the raging redhead. "Did your boyfriend break up with you? It's okay, if he didn't realize how much of a catch you are then he is not worthy of you. Oh I know! I have this cousin - "

Before the nurse could continue with her rambling Kyuubi gave a cold glare that had the nurse shut up. "Let's get something straight. I don't have a boyfriend. I don't want to hook up with you're cousin. And if you ever see the man who delivered this letter again I want you to kick his ass out of here. Got it?"

The poor nurse was so frightened by Kyuubi's cold glare and deadly tone that all she did was give a small nod and ran out of the room. Kyuubi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't really mean to scare her like that, he just needed sometime to think about the situation.

So Itachi planned to attack again. That was so like him. Itachi was the kind of man who didn't stop until he achieved his goals. Not unless something major happens that prevents Itachi from completing his goals, but what could that thing be? Kyuubi thought about all the things he knew about Itachi. He was a selfish bastard who only cared about people who he gained something from. Now what could Itachi want to gain from Kyuubi? Kyuubi shivered thinking about one thing he knew Itachi desired of him, but there was no fucking way Kyuubi was going to give him _that_. Even though Itachi was a gang leader he had no interest in gaining new territory or men. He can already get all kinds of money, drugs, and women because of how much power he already has. So there was basically nothing that Kyuubi could do or offer that will stop Itachi. Unless, of course, Shikamaru thought of something. So first thing Kyuubi will do when he gets out of the hospital is call up Shikamaru. With that decided Kyuubi fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

***Angry Uchihas remind me of angry little kitty cats. Just sayin'.**

****Is that even humanly possible?**

*****But, Kyuu-chan this **_**is **_**a yaoi fanfiction!**

**Master – Hello dear readers! Just wanted you to know that for the first couple of chapters of Sadistic Love it will be kind of slow for the SasuNaru action, but it **_**will **_**happen and lots of it. But if you want SasuNaru action admittedly please check out my SasuNaru playlist. Thank you and …**

**Remember to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Request

**Wils-kun - *eating Ramen the only thing besides sleeping and watching fights she likes doing* Oh, hey, yaoi fans. Welcome to another chapter of Sadistic Love. **

**Dia-neechan – Thank you for the wonderful reviews and all that shizz. Or at least the four we did get come on people you can do better than that.**

**Wils-kun – But seriously thanks to ****Vitty Rose****, ****The Desiree Incident****, ****wolfpup0730****, ****slatedfox**** for the reviews. It means a lot to Master.**

**Dia-neechan – And also thanks for the alerts and favorites it makes Master happy to know people like her fanfic. Now on with the Disclaimer. Wils-kun? **

**Wils-kun - *sigh* DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER MASTER DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS THAT HONOR.**

**Dia-neechan – And that's a wrap. Enjoy the Chapter 3. You yaoi freaks!**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 3 Request

"It's simple, Shikamaru,' Kyuubi said into the phone. It was the evening of the day Kyuubi had gotten out of the hospital and he has finally been able to call Shikamaru. He planned to call earlier but Minato demanded that Kyuubi spent the day with him so they can have some "father-son bonding" or some crap like that. "I need for you to find something, anything, that will stop Itachi."

"What if that doesn't work?" Shikamaru had the nerve to ask Kyuubi.

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Kyuubi screamed.

On the other end of the phone call, Shikamaru held the phone away from his ear to prevent becoming death. Kyuubi was a fucking loud screamer. "Oh, I'm so sorry, _boss,_" Shikamaru, said sarcastically.

Even though Shikamaru's response pissed Kyuubi off he decided to ignore it. "While you will be getting some dirt on Itachi, I'll be getting more men and weapons by threatening the wannabe gangs around here."

There were a lot of wannabe gangs in Konoha actually. A bunch of losers will get together, get weapons, and call them a gang. They tried to become important and powerful like Jinchuuriki, Akatsuki, and Taka, but the bigger gangs will soon overpower them. There only purpose they really had was to be another provider to the bigger gangs.

"So you'll be able to attack Akatsuki when the time comes," Shikamaru stated rather than questioned.

Kyuubi snorted. "Well, look who finally decided to use that huge IQ they supposedly have. Yes, Shika, that's plan."

Shikamaru thought about it for a while. It sounded like a decent plan. Blackmail or bribe Itachi into stop threatening the Jinchuuriki or overpower them. "Great," Shikamaru agreed. "I'll start right away." He was about to hang up and start his new task, but Kyuubi stopped him with his loud screaming. "Wait!"

"What?" Shika asked lazily. 'What does the redhead want now?'

Kyuubi took a deep breath before he continued to talk. "I want you to find someone for me. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. She should be somewhere in her forties. Can you do it?"

This request surprised Shikamaru a bit. It sounded personal, but Kyuubi was one of the most private people Shikamaru knew. He wanted to ask who Kushina Uzumaki was, but he knew Kyuubi would just scream into the phone again. The same thing will happen if he said no, so basically Shikamaru had no chose but to agree. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "I'll call you as soon as I get some information."

"Good," Kyuubi said, pleased with the response. "I'm gonna go to the bar with Neji, you wanna come?"

Mentally, Shikamaru sighed. Only Kyuubi will go to a bar as soon as he gets out of the hospital. "Nah," Shikamaru declined. "It sounds to troublesome, anyway I'm staying at Temari's place."

Kyuubi chuckled. "Remember to use a condom," he advised before he hung up.

'Troublesome,' Shikamaru thought. 'Might as well get started looking up this Kushina Uzumaki chick.' He sat on the bed in Temari's room and turned on his laptop. Being the son of a detective and a genius, Shikamaru was able to hack in the police department's computer and copy their software to his laptop. Shikamaru searched the name Kushina Uzumaki and a couple results came up. The first three were the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Namikaze, and Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru entered the file that said Kushina Namikaze. There on the top right corner was a profile picture of a young redheaded woman with big bright red eyes. Her slightly pale face looked smooth, her nose was small and delicate, and her smile was gentle. Shikamaru had to admit the woman was beautiful and she looked just like Kyuubi. Her file said she was married to Minato Namikaze and mother of Kyuubi Namikaze. And it was odd because it looked like she just disappeared fifteen years ago. 'Who is this woman?'

Just then Temari Subaku, Shikamaru's girlfriend for five months now, walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. Temari was a year older then Shikamaru, making her nineteen, and goes to Daimyo State College in Konoha. Six ago Temari moved to Konoha from Suna, rented an apartment, and got a job as a waitress at a diner. That diner being the place Jinchuuriki will always hangout (besides the bar, of course). At first Temari considered Shikamaru to be a good-for-nothing lazy idiot, but soon realized he was actually strong and smart. Then a month later they started dating.

Temari walked up to Shikamaru and leaned forward to place a kiss on Shikamaru's cheek. "Hey, babe," Temari said as she sat next to him on the bed to cuddle. "What did Kyuubi want now?"

Shikamaru discarded his laptop in favor of wrapping his arms around Temari's waist. "Nothing. Just ranting on about Itachi, as usual."

Temari giggled. "If I didn't know better I'll say that Kyuubi had a schoolgirl crush on Itachi," she joked. She continued to laugh until she saw what Shikamaru was looking at on his laptop. "Kushina?" she gasped.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's my mom's friend from high school."

'This is an interesting development.' "Where does she live now?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Why are you looking her up?" Temari retorted. She knew that the only reason Shikamaru will be looking up people up is because of Kyuubi and she also knew how dangerous Kyuubi could be.

Sensing Temari's wariness, Shikamaru kissed her forehead. "I'm sure Kyuubi wont hurt Kushina," he assured. "Just look at her, she looks just like him."

For the first time Temari noticed Kyuubi's and Kushina's remarkable similarities. Finally Temari gave in. "Kushina came to move ion with us when I was four. At that time she was pregnant with Naruto and my mom just gave birth to my youngest brother. And stayed with us for ten years. Unfortunately Kushina died of cancer five years ago."

"How old is this Naruto boy now?"

"He's fifteen, same age as Gaara, and he's so cute! Messy blonde hair, cute baby blue eyes, and whenever he gets upset he has the cutest pout!"

Temari continued to squeal about how cute Naruto was, so Shikamaru tuned her out. 'Blonde hair and blue eyes are not really common in Japan.' Shikamaru thought. 'The only person I know who has those features is Minato-san.' "I'm sure Kyuubi will love to meet Naruto," Shikamaru voiced.

Again, Temari became wary of Kyuubi. "You promise you won't hurt Naru-chan?"

Shikamaru gave his girlfriend a smile and a chaste kiss on the lips. "Didn't I already promise Kyuubi wouldn't hurt anyone?"

Temari wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. "And you always keep your promises." She kissed his cheek. "Now remember what you promised me when you came over?" she seductively whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

Smirking, Shikamaru pushed Temari on the bed. "How could I forget," he whispered back. Maybe he should take Kyuubi's advice. *

The next morning Kyuubi woke up with a pounding headache and had no clue where he was. The room was obviously not his since his was always messy, this room however was neat expect for the clothes that were thrown on the floor. Kyuubi then noticed that he was only wearing his boxers and that it was _his_ clothes on the floor. He tried to remember what happened last night at the bar, but everything came up blank.

"Dammit," Kyuubi cursed as he jumped out of the bed and rushed to put on his abandoned clothes. If this was like anything like the last time he found himself naked in someone else's bed then Kyuubi needed to get the hell out of there.

When he was dressed, at least his pants were on and his shirt was on backwards, he opened the door and ran. Ran right into Neji who was carrying a tray of food. The food, a slice of bread and a bowl of cereal, spilled all over Neji, Kyuubi, and the wood floor.

"Damn you, Kyuu, now I have to clean the floors, get dressed, and wash my hair _again_," Neji complained.

Relief washed over Kyuubi. "Neji!" he (manly) cried out. "What in the hell happened last night?"

Neji cared about his best friend, he truly did, but that particular individual did spill milk all over his beautiful clothes and silky hair. So Neji decided to get a little revenge. "You don't remember how much fun we had last night, Kyuu?" he teasingly said. "I have to say though, I never thought you'll be so loud. I think all of Japan heard you."

Kyuubi's face turned a bright red. "Wh-What?" he stuttered. The way Neji said it, made it sound like they … well you know. But there is no way Kyuubi will do such an act with his best friend. Right?

Not wanting Kyuubi to have a spasm, Neji decided to stop teasing the redhead. "Relax, Kyuu, I was just kidding," Neji admitted. "When you got your ass drunk last night, you suddenly decided to hit on everyone in the bar I went to take you to my house. And to explain why your clothes was all over the floor; when I took you to the guest bedroom you wanted to strip for me. Unfortunately right when you were about to get to the grand finale you passed out." Neji smirked when you Kyuubi's red cheeks drastically changed pale white, but then he got serious. "Where did yo think you were?"

Kyuubi stared at the dirty wooden floors to avoid his friend's intense lavender eyes. With Neji, Kyuubi has learned to avoid his eyes that seemed to look into the depth of a person's soul. "You know some rich girl's house whose dad will throw my ass into jail for sleeping with his daughter," Kyuubi said with a superior smirk on his face.

However Neji knew he was lying. "You that you were at Itachi's house didn't you?" Neji accused. "Just like last time. **"

Kyuubi was about to say something back, but then his cell phone started ringing. 'Saved by the bell,' he thought as he reached in his pants pocket for his cell phone. It was Shikamaru. "Yo, Shika," he greeted.

"Hey, Kyuu, I have some information about Kushina Uzumaki, or should I say Namikaze," Shikamaru informed.

"Really?' Kyuubi asked, his voice full of excitement. He finally might be able to meet his mother.

"Yeah, regrettably, she died due to cancer five years ago, but I did find her son."

'Her son?' Kyuubi thought. 'I'm her only son, right?'

When Kyuubi didn't say anything Shikamaru continued to talk. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's fifteen years old. He lives with Temari's family in Suna ever since he was born with Kushina."

'Fifteen, that's around the time she left me and Dad.' "What about his father?" Kyuubi inquired. Could it be this Naruto person is his brother?

"There was no record of him on Naruto's birth certificate."

Kyuubi took a deep breath before talking again and looked at Neji who had a curious expression. "We are going to Suna."

After persuading Temari to take them to her family and tricking Minato into believing that they were going to check out the college there, the guys, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, and Neji, and Temari drove for one hour to Suna. While Neji was on the phone with his girlfriend, TenTen, and Temari was knocked out in the passenger's seat. Shikamaru started asking Kyuubi about his relationship with Kushina, but Kyuubi would just brush it off.

"Knowing you. You probably already know, don't you Shikamaru?" Kyuubi said as he looked out of the window.

Shikamaru got the message that Kyuubi wasn't ready to talk about it with him yet so he shut himself up for the rest of the drive.

When the group of teenagers finally drove up in the driveway of the Subaku household, Kyuubi was literally shaking with anticipation. But who could blame him? He was about to meet someone who was probably his long lost brothers.

As soon as the car was parked, two boys, a blonde and a redhead, came out of the house. Well, more like the blonde ran out while the redhead just slowly walked out. Temari got out as soon as she saw the boys. "Naru-chan, Gaara-chan!" Temari screamed.

"Temari-neesan!" the blonde screamed back as he ran into the older blonde's arms.

Kyuubi, Shikamaru, and Neji exchanged each other looks. They were thinking the same thing. This blonde is _loud._

The redhead just glared when Temari hugged him too. He was short, but the three boys in the car had to admit he had an intimidating aura. Maybe it was because of the fact he had no eyebrows or his cold teal eyes that was covered with excess eyeliner or maybe it was the painful looking tattoo, the kanji symbol for love, on his forehead.

"Temari-neesan," he quietly addressed the blonde woman. "We saw your boyfriend's car driving up so Naruto and I decided to greet you." The redhead glanced at the car. "Who are the two guys in the backseat?"

All three boys finally decided to exit the car and introduce themselves to the younger boys properly. Kyuubi looked at the blonde and noticed he looked like someone, but he just couldn't figure out whom.

The blonde boy had a huge smi8le on his face. "Hell my name is-" he welcomed the newcomers, but then he suddenly stopped, his smile falling. When he toke a good look at Kyuubi. "Okaa-san?"***

***Hell, yeah, you should. Don't want any ShikaTema babies running around just yet.**

**** I bet your thinking "WHAT?" This will be explained later. **

***** Naruto has arrived! You know what that means? The story will be in Naruto's perspective mainly. And you know what**_** that **_**means SasuNaru action is soon! XD**

**Remember to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Introductions

**Wils-kun - *just waking up* Oh yo yaoi fans.** **I'm sure all of you are excited about the official reunion of the Namikaze-Uzumaki brothers; so emotional. And if you can't tell I'm being sarcastic. I hate sappy shizz.**

**On-san - *walks in with a book in hand* Don't be rude, Wils-kun. At least try to be polite as you introduce a new chapter. **

**Wils-kun - *sigh* Fine. Anyway most of you are eager for your "damn yaoi" (Sasunarufan101), but don't worry even though master wanted to wait until Chapter 6 she decided to have it in the next one. Just for you, Sasunaru101, you can finally get your "damn yaoi". Now for the disclaimer. DISCLAMIER: REMEMBER MASTER DOSEN'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS THAT HONOR.**

**On-san- Enjoy Chapter 4 of Sadistic Love. **

Sadistic Love: Chapter 4 Introductions

When Naruto woke up that morning he knew something big was going to happen; something that'll change his life forever. But of course when he told his best friend and "brother", Gaara Subaku that at breakfast Gaara said the feeling was probably nothing. Naruto was kind of put down, but he still trusted his instincts.

"Hey, kiddies," Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, greeted the two boys when he entered the kitchen.

"Don't call me kiddies!" Naruto screamed at his other "brother". "Why don't you just go play with your dolls or something?"

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched. He always hates it when Naruto mocks his puppets. "They aren't dolls, they are puppets and because of them I won three awards in theater," He said, defending his precious puppets. Despite Kankuro's big size, scary face makeup, sharp brown eyes, and the fact that he rarely takes off his black hoodie, he had a passion for theater, Puppet Theater.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "No need to get so defensive, nii-san. You too, Naruto," he lectured his brothers. "And, nii-san, I am no kid. I'm fifteen."

"Whatever you say, lil' bro," Kankuro snickered.

Before Gaara could strangle Kankuro, Karura placed a plate of pancakes on the table. Karura Subaku was the mother of the Subaku siblings. She was a petite woman with dirty blonde hair and gentle violet eyes. Karura was also Kushina's child hood friend back in Uzushiogakure. After high school Karura moved to Suna with her high school sweetheart and six years later she had Temari then Kankuro two years after that. But when Gaara was born, when Kankuro was two and Temari was four, their father's drinking problem got worse. It made him irrational and violent. This was around the time Kushina found Karura in Suna and she just recently had Naruto. For a while the Uzumaki's stayed with the Subaku's and Kushina did all she could to protect Karura from her husband. However one night he came home drunk and the first place he went to was the babies' room. Everyone was asleep because it was in the middle of the night so they didn't hear him walk in, but the babies did. They woke up crying and he was so upset that he engraved permanent scars on each of their faces; three whisker-like scars on each check for Naruto and the kanji symbol for love for Gaara*. This caused them to cry even louder waking up Kushina and Karura. Kushina was able to knock him down by hitting him in the head with a frying pan. Karura called the police and her husband was sent to jail for fifteen years. After this incident the Uzumaki's officially moved in with the Subaku's, but ten years later Kushina passed away making Karura Naruto's guardian.

"Guess who's coming over today?" Karura asked the boys, but didn't wait for an answer. "Temari is coming."

"Really," Naruto said with a mouthful of pancakes. "Temari-neesan is coming?" 'Maybe this was the important thing,' he thought.

For the second time that day Gaara rolled his eyes. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he told Naruto as if he was four years old. Gaara then directed his attention to his mother. "Why did nee-san say she was coming back so suddenly?"

Karura shrugged. 'I don't know, but I can't wait to see my baby girl again. I wonder if she's bringing that handsome man of hers."

Now it was Kankuro's turn to roll his eyes. "Please Shikamaru isn't a man and from what heard he's still in high school."

"I like Shika-kun," Naruto contributed to the conversation. "He sounds nice. I know let's wait by the window to see when they're coming."

"Whatever," was all Gaara said.

So after breakfast Naruto and Gaara went into the living room and sat next to the window looking out in the front yard. In ten minutes Naruto got bored so he started playing on his PSP while Gaara was still looking (or glaring) through the window. Then, thirty minutes later, Gaara kicked Naruto in the leg.

"Oww! What, Gaara?" Naruto screamed.

Naruto's mood instantly changed. He was running to the door with a big goofy smile on his face. Gaara sighed, but still followed the hyperactive blond to the driveway.

"Naru-chan, Gaara-chan!" Temari screamed.

Naruto ran into Temari's open arms. "Temari-neesan!"

Gaara glared when his older sister hugged him. She of all people knew how much he hated being called Gaara-chan and being hugged. Nonetheless he really missed Temari so he didn't pull away he just stood there.

"Temari-neesan, we saw your boyfriend's car driving up so Naruto and I decided to greet you." Unlike Naruto, Gaara noticed the three guys still in the car. Gaara knew the one in the front had to be Temari's boyfriend, Shikamaru, but he had no clue that the other two guys were. "Who are the two guys in the backseat?"

Just then the three guys stepped out of the car. Gaara looked at the redhead and knew instantly who he reminded him of. Naturally it took Naruto a bit longer to catch on. Naruto happily welcomed the newcomers, but when he finally took a good look at the redhead his smile dropped. "Okaa-san?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. But who could blame them? A guy was mistaken to be some other guy's mother. It was pretty unusual.

Temari was the first one to start talking. "Let's go talk about this inside," she suggested.

So now they were sitting in the living room still unsure what to say. Kyuubi was staring at Naruto and Naruto was staring at Kyuubi. At this point Kyuubi realized that Naruto looks like a more childish version of Minato. They had the same cerulean blue eyes and (obnoxious) bright blonde hair that was rare to find in Japan. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto was his younger brother.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely unsure about who Kyuubi was to him. He had to be a relative though because he looked just like okaa-san. But was he a cousin, an uncle, or what?

"Kyuubi Namikaze," the redhead finally said.

"What?" Naruto asked, snapped out of his thinking.

"My name is Kyuubi Namikaze," he said again. "What's your name?"

"Um … my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Who are you to Naruto, Namikaze-san?" Gaara bluntly asked.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. He has never met someone so straightforward. "Well it depends. Naruto, do you know who your father is?"

Now Naruto raised an eyebrow. All of Naruto's life he had no father or something even close to a father figure. Sure he thought about who his father was, especially after Kushina died, but he already had a family with the Subaku's. "No," he answered.

Kyuubi nodded. "Who is your mother?"

"… Kushina Uzumaki."

"How old are you?"

"About to turn fifteen. What does this have to do with anything?" Naruto was seriously getting annoyed with these questions.

Ignoring Naruto's question for a while, but Kyuubi took a sip of tea that Temari offered. "Well, I have reason to believe you are my little brother."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed as he stood up and hitting the coffee table causing the tea to spill.

"NARUTO!" Temari yelled at the blonde. She ran to the kitchen getting some paper towels to clean up the mess. "Watch what you are doing you klutz!"

Naruto bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Temari-neesan." He then looked at Kyuubi who, in return, was looking at him. "Why do you think I'm your little brother?"

"Well, when I was three my mom disappeared," Kyuubi explained. "Just recently my, our dad told me our mother's name so I decided to look for her instead I found you."

"You are aware she's dead," Naruto stated sadly.

For a while Kyuubi didn't say anything because he then realized this was a soft topic for Naruto, but then he nodded. "But that didn't stop me from coming here." Determined red eyes looked into sad blue ones. "I want you to come back with me so you can live with your actual family. Dad will love to meet you and I will love to have a little brother."

Both Gaara and Naruto stiffened. Sure Naruto wanted to get to know his blood family, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his adopted family and the few friends he does has. Gaara didn't want Naruto to leave either. He considered the blonde to be his (annoying) little brother. He loves Naruto.** And Gaara has always been very possessive.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer. Glaring at Kyuubi, he said, "He's not going anywhere with you."

Kyuubi frowned. There was no way he was going to let some short boy scare him off. "But I'm his family," he pointed out. "Would you really deny Naruto of his family?"

For a moment Gaara felt a sharp stab of guilt to his heart. Despite popular belief Gaara does have a heart at least for his family … and Naruto. "I am Naruto's family too," he defended.

"Not his _real_ family."

"Hey guys," Naruto intervened. By the way the redheads were glaring at each other things were going to get violent soon. But before Naruto could say anything else Karura walked in the living room with a bag of groceries.

"I see that Temari is finally here," Karura said. "I guess I have to make an extra special dinner." The older woman smiled at the teenagers in the living room, but, like with Naruto, when she took a good look at Kyuubi her smile disappeared. "Kushina?"

Kyuubi groaned. So many people are mistaking him for his mother. "Do I really look so much like her?" he asked.

"Yes, you do," Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru and Naruto agreed.

Karura continued to stare at Kyuubi. Even though Kushina and her were the best of friends, Kushina never told her what she was doing in the ten years they were separated. Karura guess _this_ what she was doing. Meaning…

"If your done staring at me, Subaku-san," Kyuubi said, interrupting Karura's train of thought. "I would like to discuss an important matter with you, the custody of my little brother."

"Your little brother?"

Kyuubi restrained a sigh. Is it really hard to believe that Naruto and him are brothers? "Yes my little brother, Naruto. I want him to move to Konoha to live with me and my dad, Minato Namikaze."

"Minato Namikaze?" Karura heard of him before; the most popular author in Japan right now. She even read some of his work. It was beautiful.

Gaara growled. There was no way he's going to lose Naruto to some … stranger. "Naruto is staying with _here _with his _family_," he demanded.

Kyuubi didn't acknowledge Gaara and continued to converse with Karura. "Because I'm one of his last remaining relatives, I think it would be more suitable for Naruto to live with my dad and me in Konoha."

Realizing that Kyuubi was ignoring him Gaara turned to his mother. "Don't agree with him, ma. How do we know if he's truly who he says he is."

"We can easily take a DNA test," Shikamaru suggested.

Temari elbowed her boyfriend in the guts. "Stay out of it, Shika," she hissed.

"MA!" Gaara screamed, demanding a response from the still shocked woman.

"I – I," Karura stuttered.

Neji observed all the mayhem happening. "I still don't understand what's going on," he thought aloud.***

Throughout all of this Naruto was slowly becoming very pissed off. No one was asking what _he _felt about the situation. And one thing on Uzumaki hates the most is being ignored. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone froze. Believe it or not they kind of forgot Naruto was there.

"Have you guys ever thought asking _me _about how I felt about this?" Naruto ranted. "I'm not someone's fucking property. Believe it!"****

Kyuubi sighed. "So, Naruto, what do you want to do?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, a habit he picked up from his mother, and thought of his options. If he went to Konoha he'll be able to feel what it's like to have an actual family, a father. But if he left he'll lose Gaara, Kankuro, Karura, Haku, Zabuza, people he has grown to love. Taking a deep breath, Naruto told the anticipating group his decision.

***As Gaara got older he inked his scar with red to make it look more like a tattoo.**

****In a brotherly way. No GaaNaru.**

*****Poor Neji, he is so out of the loop he doesn't know there's a loop. Yes I didn't just quote Naruto.**

******Oh Naruto I love you, but I hate your catchphrase. **

**Master – Well, guys, that was the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and is looking forward to the fifth one 'cause god knows I am *smirks* if you know what I mean. **

**Remember to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Home

**Dia-neechan - *shaking with anticipation* I'm so fucking excited!**

**Wils-kun - *bored as hell* And I dare ask, why?**

**Dia-neechan - *creepy smile* There is SASUNARU ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Wils-kun - *rolls eyes* Barely only like a little caressing, blushing Naruto, and mysterious bastards. **

**Dia-neechan - *shrugs* So its still SASUNARU ACTION!**

**Wils-kun – What's up with the caps for SASUNARU ACTION?**

**Dia-neechan – How in the hell should I know? But its kinda fun SASUNARU ACTION SASUNARU ACTION. Try it.**

**Wils-kun - *raises eyebrow* No thanks. Any way the disclaimer. **

**Dia-neechan - *peace sign* Enjoy the fifth chapter of Sadistic Love, bitches!**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 5 Home

Naruto fought to stay awake. For some reason long car rides always put him to sleep, but he had to stay awake so he can be able to memorize the way around Konoha, possibly his new home.

Flashback ~A Couple of Hours Ago~ Naruto's POV

I took a deep breath. "I-I w-want t-to," I stuttered.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it, Naruto," he demanded of me. "We don't have all day."

I frowned. Gaara was always making fun of me, but I know he meant it out of love in his own weird way. Taking another deep breath I said, "I want to meet my father first before in make my official decision."

The redheaded stranger, my brother, smiled. "Of course," he said. "We'll leave right away and maybe even you'll stay the night because it'll be late." He looked over at Karura still wide eyed. "With Subaku-san's approval of course."

Finally snapping out of it, Karura nodded. "Kushina would like that," she simply said.

I flinched a bit when she mentioned my mother's name. Even after ten years it was still hard to think about okaa-san.

"I'll go with him,' Gaara announced.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes a bit. Gaara is always just so … demanding. I remember when we entered high school Gaara threatened the poor guidance counselor so we'll be in the same class. The unfortunate lady had to see a therapist because of all the horrible things Gaara told her.

Karura smiled at her youngest (and in my opinion most troublesome) child. "Even when you guys were babies we couldn't separate the two of you," she commented.

"Damn, now the car is going to be cramped,' I heard the long haired brunette say under his (her?) breath.

"Troublesome,' was all Temari's boyfriend said.

After that was decided we all went into the kitchen so Karura could fix lunch. She made chicken quesadillas (Temari's favorite)*, but of course I had ramen. Five bowls of it. When Kyuubi saw how much (and fast) I ate my ramen, he snorted. "Just like dad," he said.

Then, after lunch, Kyuubi was ready to go. I watched as he told Shikamaru we were going to leave. By the way no one argued it seemed like Kyuubi was in control. As if they did everything he told them to do. Wonder what that's about. But I know one thing for sure, Kyuubi better try not to boss me around.

Karura gave Temari, Gaara, and I kiss on the cheek. Kankuro, who was out all afternoon so he missed the drama, gave us a healthy dose of his bear hugs. Just as I was about to get into the backseat of the car after Kyuubi, Neji, and Gaara Karura gave me a small box.

"Before she died, Kushina told me to give you this when you're ready," Karura told me. "I think now you're ready." She gave me one last kiss on the cheek. "Remember to be safe and keep Gaara out of trouble."

I smirked. "I'll try my best," I promised.

As we drove off I opened the box Karura gave me. Inside were three thick envelopes. I pulled out one and read the delicate handwriting, my mom's handwriting. 'Naruto,' it read. I literally started shaking. After okaa-san died she left almost nothing behind and as far as Karura knew I had no living relatives because my grandfather died almost sixteen years ago and she didn't know who my father was. Maybe this envelope contained the answer if this Kyuubi guy was really my brother, if my father was Minato.

I looked at my traveling companions. Gaara, sitting next to me, was reading his creepy horror novel. Sitting next to Gaara was Neji, busy talking on the phone. Kyuubi was on the other side of the seat and already knocked out. In the front Shikamaru and Temari was arguing or more like Temari was arguing at Shikamaru.

Sure that everyone was distracted I opened the envelope. Reaching inside, I randomly pulled out a folded piece of paper. Taking a deep breath I began reading the letter.

'Naruto,' it read. 'If you are reading this it can only mean one thing. I'm dead. I've known for a long time that I have cancer and will eventually die from it, but I can rest in peace knowing that Karura is taking good care of you like you're her own son. But in case I died before telling you something very important I decided to write this letter about your father and older brother. I'm sure you're very confused and I wish I can tell you more, but I can't, it's for you and Kyuubi's protection. But please don't blame anything on Minato. He's a kind man and he'll take good care of you I'm sure of it. With lots of love, Okaa-san.'

I quickly wiped away tears that were threatening to fall. At that moment I made my decision. If okaa-san trusted Minato so will I.

~End of Flashback~

Naruto spent the rest of the car ride looking at pictures that were also in his envelope. They were mainly pictures of Kushina with a tall blonde man and holding a small redheaded child. One of the pictures was a wedding photo. Kushina and Minato's wedding. Naruto marveled at how beautiful his mother was and handsome his father was. Yes, Naruto admits Minato Namikaze is his father because after Kyuubi's visit and finding the envelope there was no point in denying it now.

Finally Shikamaru parked his car in the driveway of a modest looking house. Neji roughly elbowed Kyuubi in the stomach. Kyuubi awoke and heatedly glared at Neji. "What in the hell was that for?" he sneered.

"We're here," was all the longhaired brunette said.

Kyuubi's expression instantly changed to excited. He gave Naruto a foxy grin**. "C'mon let's go meet up with dad," he said to his newfound brother.

Naruto smiled a little and got out of the car with Gaara following him. Kyuubi leaded them to the front door.

"Yo, Kyuu," Shikamaru screamed out from the car.

"What?" Kyuubi screamed back.

"Neji wants me to take him home and Temari has work at the diner, can you watch Gaara for her?" Shika asked.

Gaara frowned. "I don't need a babysitter," he argued.

As usual Kyuubi ignored the short redhead. "Yeah, why not," he agreed. "See ya later!"

"Bye, Naru-chan, Gaara-chan, Kyuubi," Temari called out from the car. "Remember to behave!"

Gaara snorted. "I know how to behave just fine," he muttered under his breath.

Naruto (manly) giggled at his best friend. "Sure you do," the blonde teased.

Before Gaara could strangle Naruto, the boys heard a loud bang that made them both jump a bit. They turned around to see Kyuubi hitting the door with his fist.

"Open the door, old man!" he yelled. "I forgot my keys!"

'Maybe this guy really is Naruto's brother,' Gaara thought, wincing at every loud bang. 'They sure are loud enough.' Again Gaara's murderous intent came back, but this time he's out for Kyuubi's blood.

Interrupting Gaara's malicious plan, yet again, was the front door swinging wide open. There stood a very pissed off tall blonde man. Both Naruto's and Gaara's eyes widened. This man was an exact copy of Naruto. A tall mature masculine version of Naruto, but still. Now there was no doubt about this man, Minato Namikaze, was Naruto's father.

"Kyuubi, would you _please _not make so much noise," Minato said as if he was scolding a naughty toddler. "You shouldn't even be out this late. What if another incident happened?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself, dad."

"And that attitude is what got you shot."

Naruto's eyes widened even more. Suna was a small town, sort of between city and country, and he has never heard of someone in Suna getting shot. Is Konoha really _that _dangerous? "You got shot?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Kyuubi said, trying his best to brush it off. Kyuubi decided long ago that he won't let his father to get involved with the gangs and now that he found out he had a little brother that was one more person to protect. "Anyway, dad there is someone I wanted you to meet." Not able to hold it back, Kyuubi mischievously smiled.

Minato raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi's smile. "I'm guessing it has something to do with these two boys behind you." He nodded towards Gaara and Naruto. "Hello, boys."

Gaara bowed his head. "Hello, Namikaze-san, I'm Gaara Subaku and this is my friend Naruto … Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki's son."

Minato's moth dropped. Kyuubi laughed at his dad's reaction. "Meet your youngest son."

Naruto smiled a little. "Hey, dad." He gave Minato his envelope from the box he was holding against his chest. "Okaa-san wanted you to have this. It'll probably explain everything."

Quickly Minato read the letter in the envelope. All of the guys watched Minato's face sadden, some tears escaping his blue eyes. He then folded the letter and put it in his envelope. Suddenly Naruto was pulled into strong arms. Minato buried his face in his baby's soft blonde hair. "Welcome home, son," he whispered.

Slowly Naruto relaxed in the embrace. 'It already feels like home,' he thought as he hugged his father back.

* * *

"I'm going to go for a walk," Naruto told Minato. After being welcomed home Minato gave Naruto and Gaara the extra room. He made promises that next weekend he'll take Naruto to the store to get some stuff to make the room his own. Then for what seemed like hours, Naruto told Minato and Kyuubi everything about himself (mainly his love for ramen), but now he needed sometime to think.

"Is Gaara going with you?" Minato asked.

"No," Naruto answered. "Gaara's on the phone with his ma."

Minato sighed. "Alright, but make sure to be careful and don't talk to strangers." There were some creepy people in Konoha especially when it starts to get dark like it is now.

Naruto smiled at his father's concern. "I'll be fine. I am fourteen." He then walked out of the front door leaving Minato to himself.

Minato sighed again. There was no doubt in Minato's mind that Naruto got that stubbornness from Kushina same thing goes for Kyuubi. Stubborn children. Minato looked at the letter in his hand and probably for the hundredth time reread it.

'Minato, I know you have a lot of questions. Why did I suddenly leave? Why didn't I tell you I was pregnant with your youngest child? Where did I disappear to for fifteen years? Why am I not here to tell you all of this? To answer the last question I've been diagnosed with cancer and I probably don't have much time left. I wish I can answer them all but I can't it's for our sons' safety because there is a man that will do anything to get rid of the Uzumaki blood. I don't know if he knows about Kyuubi or Naruto, but promise me you'll protect them from the men in black and red cloaks. I will always love you, Kushina.'

'Protect them from the men in black ad red cloaks.' Repeated over and over in Minato's head. Who was this man that was so powerful that it made Kushina borderline paranoid? The man Minato needs to protect his sons from.

Outside Naruto roamed around the neighborhood and found himself in a park. Sitting on a swing Naruto thought about the sudden change of events. To think that in less then twenty-four hours he got a father and an older brother, it was unbelievable.

"Look what we have here," a deep voice said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto looked up to see three big guys looking down at him with a creepy look in their eyes. "Well aren't you a cute little girl," the guy in the middle, the one who spoke first, commented. "Why don't you come with us and we'll show you a good time, babe." The two other guys behind him snickered and encouraged him.

Naruto's face turned a deep red from the accusation of being a girl. Sure he was small for his age, but really now? "I'm not a girl," Naruto screamed at the three guys. "I'm a boy!"

The leader of the group looked shocked for a moment, but quickly went back to his lecherous attitude from before. "Oh really?" he then pulled Naruto from the swing bringing him close to his body. "Let's check and see." All of the guys laughed as they circled Naruto making it impossible for him to escape.

"Leave me alone," Naruto said sternly, but on the inside he was shaking. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' he freaked out. 'This is my first time being out alone and I'm _already _being gang raped.'

The leader smirked but before he could do or say anything else he was hit in the head with a metal pole and dropped to the ground. Everyone turned to see a pale man carrying a bloody metal pole. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when his blue eyes met onyx ones; there was no doubt that this was one sexy man. He was tall, slim, muscular, and screamed "seme". His flawless skin seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun and his raven hair framed his beautiful emotionless face and was spiked at the back (kind of like a duck's ass in Naruto's opinion). Still this stranger was beautiful.

The stranger glared at the other two guys. "You have three seconds to start running before you end up like this guy," he threatened with a sexy husky voice. "1 ... 2 ... 3."

By the time the stranger got to three the to guys were no where in sight along with their fallen leader, The stranger smirked before slipping back to his emotionless mask. He looked down at Naruto who was still staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Th-thanks you know for saving me," Naruto stuttered, a faint blush on his scarred cheeks.

The stranger continued to stare at Naruto. "Hn," was all he replied.

"Bastard!" Naruto screamed at the stranger. If there is one thing an Uzumaki hates its being ignored. "Don't you know any other word?"

"Whatever," the stranger said, then he stepped closer making Naruto way too conscious of the stranger's muscular chest. "Shouldn't middle schoolers be home with their mommy and daddy," the stranger teased.

Instantly Naruto's face turned bright red. "I-I'm n-not a middle schooler, t-teme." Mentally Naruto cursed his damn stuttering.

The stranger's cocky smirk came back and his eyes glistened with mischievousness. Leaning down so that Naruto could feel the stranger's hot breath near his ear. Slowly he started to nibble on Naruto's earlobe. Naruto held back a moan as he felt a cool hand caress his bare stomach. Suddenly the touches stopped. "Go home, dobe," he whispered. And just as abruptly as he came, he left.

After a minute of just standing there, his mind in some sort of haze, Naruto spun around and ran home. As soon as he arrived home he went upstairs to the room Gaara and him was sharing. Flopping down on the queen-sized bed, Naruto tried his best to get rid of the haunting thoughts of the sexy stranger. Just then Gaara walked in.

"Naruto guess what my ma said," Gaara said with a smile (at least as much of a smile he can manage) on his face. Noticing that his best friend was burying his face in the pillow, something he only did when he was upset, Gaara walked over to Naruto and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Naruto quickly sat up and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Nuthin. What did your ma say," he said, quickly trying to change the subject.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. He knew Naruto was trying to change the subject, but he decided to let it go, for now. "Well, ma said that for now I can stay here with you as long as Minato-san says yes, and he agreed."

"That's great, Gaara!" Naruto screamed, tackling Gaara to the ground as he did so. "Now you can protect me from big scary bullies." 'And sexy ravens.'

* * *

"Did you ever find out _why _she left?"

"No, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the Uzumaki clan. It was really big back in the day, but it merged with the Uchiha Co. when Kushina's father unexpectedly died."

"Could you find anything else?"

"No, and you know what that means?"

There was aloud groan. "We have to go to _her_."

"She's the only one who'll know."

"Fine. Bye, Shika."

"Bye, Kyuu. Make sure to be safe."

"Aren't I always?"

**Master – And thus the plot thickens! I'm sure all of you are wondering who the men in the black and red are? What will Minato do to protect his sons? How will Naruto meet the mysterious bastard again? Who is the girl Kyuu and Shika are talking about? And when in the hell will I update again? Unfortunately I will not be updating for awhile because I have to concentrate on this project, but it will only take me a week more than usual to update so don't worry. Until then I'll give you a sneak peek to Chapter 6: Welcome to Konoha High School.**

_Sneak Peek:_

_They went down the hall until they reached a big ominous metal door with 'Principal's Office' on the front. The atmosphere around this place made it seem like it was the entryway to hell. Naruto shuddered, but, as usual, Gaara was completely indifferent._

"_Well you guys have fun," Kiba said about to walk away._

"_Wait!" Naruto's voice stopped Kiba in his tracks. "Aren't you going to come in with us?"_

_Kiba laughed a little, but then his facial expression quickly became serious. "No." And before Naruto could say anything else Kiba ran off._

"_I guess it's just you and me," Naruto said to Gaara._

_As usual all Gaara said was, "Whatever." Then Gaara opened the door and the two boys stepped in. _

**Master – Like it? I sure hope you do cuz that's all I'm giving. Now …**

**Remember to Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to Konoha High School

_**Okay so for I've had this chapter ready to update since Saturday afternoon, but this stupid thing saying " Error Type 2" kept on showing up. So I've googled searched it and they said it's just some minor issues and it will be fixed soon. So I waited for SIX DAYS. So me being me got pissed so I googled it again and found this amazing girl's profile where she said replace "property" in the URL with "content" and it worked! So now I can finally update! Thank God! So if your having similar diffuclties please do what I did. **_

***Everyone is in the corner shaking looking completely terrified. ***

**Na-chan - *weeps* That was horrible. I never want to go through such terror again.**

**Wils-kun – So many of them.**

**Dia-neechan – That shizz bent us over and ****raped us****!**

**On-san – distance formula distance formula distance formula distance formula …**

**Master - *shakes head* You poor unfortunate souls. Remember that project I told you guys about well it was sixty word problems. Sounds simple, huh? WRONG! I'm in Algebra II Honors so as Dia-neechan said it bent me over and raped me. *shivers* Oh the pure torture. Anyway focusing on Sadistic Love. At the last minute I realized I used the American school system instead of the Japanese and it's too late to change it so I apologize for my mistake and I hope you guys accept it. And since this is the sixth chapter I see no point in doing a disclaimer or warnings. So enjoy chapter six of Sadistic Love!**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 6 Welcome to Konoha High School

"Now that your going to live here and Konoha you have to register into Konoha High School," Minato told Naruto and Gaara three days later.

Naruto frowned. In the three days he has been here he has already fallen into a comfortable pattern here. In the mornings, Naruto and Gaara will wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking. They'll go down stairs to the kitchen and be greeted by Minato frying some eggs. Then Kyuubi will come down looking half dead. During breakfast they'll all talk (at least Minato and Naruto talks while Kyuubi grunts unintelligently and Gaara is … well being Gaara). Naruto was thankful it wasn't awkward at all and they got along as if they knew each other forever. After cleaning the kitchen after breakfast, Kyuubi would drag Naruto and Gaara around Konoha to meet his friends. It won't be until evening that they'll come back home and Minato will already have dinner ready. Then they'll relax in the living room, but Kyuubi will always disappear for an hour or two. Whenever Naruto asked where he goes Kyuubi will just change the subject. Nevertheless, it was a routine Naruto loved and quickly gotten used to. School will just mess everything up.

"Kyuubi's a senior at Konoha High and so are Shikamaru and Neji," Minato continued when he noticed his youngest son's frown. "It's not like your going to know nobody."

This didn't reassure the young blonde at all. "But we wouldn't know anyone in our _grade_," Naruto complained.

"Well it's not like you can't go to school anymore," Minato pointed out. "You have to get an education."

Naruto pouted cutely. Gaara, sitting next to him, rolled his eyes at the blonde's immature behavior, but then again what do you expect from Naruto. "Don't complain," Gaara reprimanded him. "We have each other just like back in Shukaku."

"Yeah, but there we also had Haku and Zabuza," Naruto whined. "And Zabuza will beat up anyone who bothered you, me, or Haku."

Kyuubi, finally fully awake, put his arms over Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, lil bro. Kiba is a freshman and if anyone tries to mess with you two just say you know Kyuubi Namikaze and they'll run the hell away."

At this, Naruto's face brightened. Kiba was one of the friends that Kyuubi introduced them to and they admittedly became friends. No one was surprised though; they were both loud and hyperactive. But what confused Naruto was how Kyuubi could scare off bullies. No offense to the redhead but he wasn't one of the most intimidating people Naruto knew. "Huh, why?"

Kyuubi smirked at his little brother's adorable unawareness. 'I'm so lucky I have such a cute and naïve brother,' he thought as he ruffled Naruto's already messy hair. "Let's just say I have bit of a reputation."

"Huh?"

Minato rolled his eyes. "What reputation?" he asked. "The worse you did was getting yourself in a couple fights with that boy you always rant about."

"Hey! Itachi needs to get his ass kicked every now and then," Kyuubi defended his actions. He then turned to Naruto. "Never mess with an Uchiha. They are nothing but bastards."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with his big innocent blue eyes. "Why are they bastards? Did they do something bad to you?" he asked. These Uchihas sounded like plenty of trouble.

Kyuubi's face turned a bright red as he remembered the events that happened less then a week ago. It was both angering and embarrassing. "J-just, be careful around those damn Uchihas," he stuttered.

Neither Minato nor Naruto noticed Kyuubi's odd behavior, but Gaara, who has been silent during Kyuubi's rant, sure did. Gaara would be lying if he said that he didn't find this … intriguing. Smirking, Gaara started to move around the scrambled eggs on his plate with his fork. "So tell me, Kyuubi, were you careful around 'those damn Uchihas'?" Gaara teased.

In his mind, Gaara laughed mentally as Kyuubi's face went from a bright red to a pale white. Kyuubi hid his face behind his long red hair and suddenly decided his almost empty breakfast plate was the most interesting thing in the world.

Naruto ignored Gaara's odd question and continued to stuff his face with buttered toast. "So when are we going to school?" he asked.

"Monday," Minato answered as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"MONDAY!" Naruto screamed. "That's tomorrow!"

Minato shrugged. "I guess you better start getting ready then."

"You're a cruel father," Naruto whined, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Smiling Minato ruffled Naruto's messy blonde hair. "That's my job, kid."

* * *

The next morning Naruto was rudely woken up by a hard kick in the guts. Naruto glared (the best he could) at his attacker. "What the fuck was that for!" he yelled at his smirking older brother.

Kyuubi _tsked_like a schoolteacher scolding her students. "Language, otouto. Anyway time for you to get ready for school!" Kyuubi threw some clothes on Naruto's lap. "This is the school uniform, wear it, but it may be a little big on you. It was big on Gaara too."

Naruto proceeded to take off his wife beater shirt and put on the white short-sleeved button up shirt. He frowned when the left shoulder fell. "Don't you have a smaller size?" he asked.

"Sorry, bro, that's the smallest I have," Kyuubi answered with a smirk. Reaching over Kyuubi pinched Naruto's cheek. "Aren't you cute?"

Naruto swatted Kyuubi's hand away. "What about you? Aren't you going to school?" Naruto tried to put on his dark green tie as he talked, but failed miserably.

Noticing Naruto's struggle with his tie Kyuubi took over. "Since I just got out of the hospital Tsuande-baachan, the principal, gave me the week off." Kyuubi finished with the tie. "There, all done."

"Thanks." Naruto then pulled on his dark green pants. Walking over to the adjoining bathroom Naruto tried to tame his blond locks, but again failed.

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's failed attempts. "Make sure to brush your teeth," he reminded the blonde.

"I know!"

At the breakfast table, Minato told Naruto and Gaara that he couldn't drive them to school. "So I got Shikamaru to pick you up."

As if summoned on demand, Shikamaru walked in the kitchen followed by Neji. "Ready to go?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be," he said. Naruto gave his father and brother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

Minato and Kyuubi watched Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji leave for school. Kyuubi touched the cheek Naruto kissed. "Did he just kiss me?"

Minato snickered. "He definitely got that habit from Kushina."

"Girly boy," Kyuubi murmured under his breath as he wiped away the kiss. "Just imagine what kind of trouble he'll get in at school."

* * *

When the boys arrived at Konoha High School, Naruto gaped at how big it was. It was around three stories high and the size of a football field. The campus was humongous and crowded with students. "Wow," Naruto gasped. "This school is five times bigger the Shukaku. Isn't that right, Gaara?"

Gaara only grunted in response.

"Okay before we get out of the car let's get one thing straight," Neji said to the two boys. "Stay away from the Akatsuki and Taka."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

Neji glared at the blonde through the rear view mirror. "Stay. Away. From. Them."

Naruto shivered at Neji's threatening tone. "G-got it."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Don't be so rude, Neji," he scolded the other brunette. "Now get out of my car."

As soon as they left the parking lot, Kiba attacked Naruto. "Yo, man," Kiba greeted the suffocating Naruto. "Already forced to go to school, huh? Harsh."

"Kiba-kun can you please not strangle Naruto?" Gaara asked the dog boy.

Kiba quickly let go of Naruto. "Sorry, Gaara," he apologized sheepishly.

Shikamaru looked at his wristwatch, "Well Neji and I need to go meet up with the rest of the guys," he told the freshmen. "Can you show Naruto and Gaara to Tsuande-san's office, Kiba?"

"Sure, why not?" Kiba said with his signature cheeky smile. He grabbed both Naruto's and Gaara's wrists and dragged them into the crowd. "See you later!"

"Yo, Kibbles," a tall girl greeted the three boys. Besides her was a shorter girl that looked more around their age. They weren't the most … normal looking girls around here.

The oldest one wasn't even following dress code. Her shoulder length hair was obviously dyed because it was a midnight black with red streaks. She was wearing the school shirt, but not the girl's blouse with the cute little green bow; she was wearing the boy's shirt with the dark green tie. On her tie was various buttons promoting some punk band or saying a catchy phrase. And instead of the dark green skirts and brown loafers the girls wear she was wearing tight black skinny jeans and dark green converse. To complete her punk look, she had multiple ear piercings and one lip piercing.

The other one was actually following dress code, but her socks weren't the usual ankle high white socks, they were bright orange and neon green knee high socks. Her brown hair was unkempt, spiky, and put into two low ponytails. Even though she didn't have piercings like her older companion, she did have millions of bright colored bangles on her arms.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked Kiba. "And who's Kibbles?"

The oldest girl looked at the two boys accompanying "Kibbles" and then there was mischievous glint in her eyes. "OHMYGOSH!" the scary girl screamed. She grabbed both Naruto and Gaara into a bear hug, their face smashed to her rather large chest. "They're so cute! Can I keep 'em?"

The younger girl chuckled nervously. "Um, hi. My name is Yuki Kiyomizu and that's my sister Yuzuki. Sorry about the whole attacking you thing."

They both did look alike. They both had light brown skin; Yuzuki's was more of a golden while Yuki's was a chocolate. They also shared similar body figure, tall and curvy. But one thing that was exactly alike is their hazel eye.

Gaara pushed away from the crazy girl. "I am not something to own," he snarled at Yuzuki. "And if you touch me again I _will _kill you."

Ignoring Gaara's threat, Yuzuki smiled at the redhead. "Aren't you the most adorable thing?"

"YUZUKI!" someone screamed from the front of the school. "Get your half-black ass over here!"

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara!" Yuzuki screamed back. She then looked at the three boys and her younger sister. "Well guys I have to go. Bye, Kibbles, imouto-hime, cuties."

The four freshmen watched Yuzuki run off to a longhaired blonde boy (?) and a brunette wearing a weird orange mask to the side. Yuki gave Naruto and Gaara an apologetic smile. "Again sorry about my sister she can be a bit … intimidating."

Kiba snorted. "Honestly I think it runs in the family. Whenever Yuki sees Neji she'll tackle him."

Naruto laughed at the thought of Neji being tackled by some freshman girl. So even the stoic Hyuuga had a stalker fan girl.

Yuki threw Kiba a playful glare. "Oh shut up, Kibbles," Yuki teased.

"I hate you Kiyomizu's," Kiba whined.

"Anyway do you know where Hinata is?"

"She's in the library studying for her geometry test."

Yuki's smile immediately dropped. "G-geometry test," she stuttered.

Kiba snickered. "Yeah, geometry test. You know the class you have _first period_."

"Oh crap!" Yuki screamed. "See you later, guys!" She then ran off chanting 'Oh crap' the entire time.

Gaara glared in Yuki's direction and then at Kiba and Naruto. "I _never _want to deal with those two girls again," he growled.

"They weren't that bad," Naruto defended his newfound friends. "Who's Hinata?"

There was a superior smirk on Kiba's face as he placed an arm over Naruto's shoulder. "My girlfriend, man. She's really cute, too. Do you have a girlfriend, Naruto?"

Naruto's face turned a bright red. "W-well y-you s-see," Naruto stuttered as he began to play with his index fingers.

"Naruto's gay," Gaara bluntly said.

Quickly Kiba moved his arm from Naruto's shoulder. Naruto threw Gaara a deadly glare. "I'm not gay!" he screeched.

Everyone around them went silent and stared at Naruto. Some snickered or rolled their eyes while others just gave Naruto a quick glance. Naruto's face went pale when he realized he was momentarily the center of attention. 'Great,' Naruto thought sarcastically. 'I've been here for less then ten minutes and people already think I'm gay.'

Kiba laughed off the awkward atmosphere. "It's okay, man. That's cool. Anyway let's go see the principal!"

Kiba led the two other boys through the crowd, up the school steps (passing Yuzuki and her weird friends), and through the giant school doors. They went down the hall until they reached a big ominous metal door with 'Principal's Office' on the front. The atmosphere around this place made it seem like this was the entryway to hell. Naruto shuddered a bit, but, as usual, Gaara was completely indifferent.

"Well you guys have fun," Kiba said about to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto's voice stopped Kiba in his tracks. "Aren't you going to come in with us?"

Kiba laughed a little, but then his facial expression quickly became serious. "No." And before Naruto could say anything else Kiba ran off.

"I guess it's just you and me," Naruto said to Gaara.

As usual all Gaara said was, "Whatever." Then Gaara opened the door and the two boys stepped in. The office was medium sized and all over the walls were college degrees and awards won by the school. There was a desk covered with paperwork. Naruto gaped at the beautiful woman sitting behind the wooden desk. By the way Kyuubi called the principal "baa-chan", Naruto expected some small wrinkled old lady, but that definitely didn't describe this woman. She had long blonde hair in two pigtails, hazel eyes, and smooth wrinkle-free fair skin, but the most distracting feature of this woman was her massive chest. Naruto made sure as to not stare at them for too long. 'And I thought Yuzuki had big boobs,' both Naruto and Gaara thought.

"You're Tsuande-baachan," Naruto screamed out. "You look barely over twenty-five!"

Tsuande's eyes twitched a bit. "I take it you are acquainted with Kyuubi Namikaze," she said through clenched teeth.

Naruto gave Tsuande his signature smile. "Yeah, he's my brother." He just loved the sound of that.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's right, Tsuande-baachan," Naruto cheered with a smile. But Naruto's smile dropped when a stapler barely missed his head. "You could've hit me!"

Tsuande simply shrugged. "Don't call me 'baa-chan' and I wouldn't try to hit you, brat."

"Hey, I'm-"

At this moment Gaara decided to intervene. "Tsuande-sama," he said politely. "We have come to see about our enrollment in your school."

This caused Tsuande to stop glaring at Naruto and pay attention to Gaara. "At least one of these brats has manners. Isn't that right, Gaara Subaku?"

Gaara kept a straight face, not affected at all by being called a brat. "Yes, ma'am. Can we please have our schedule?" He wanted to get this over with quick.

"Of course." Tsuande slipped until business mode. "Minato advised me to put you two in the same classes so most of your schedule is similar." She handed them their schedules. "You're uniforms will be delivered in a couple days so you two can wear something that actually fits." Naruto blushed a little at this. "I'm sure you boys are completely aware of the system here and you'll both be placed in regular classes. * And that's pretty much it." The boys were about to leave when Tsuande pulled out a bottle of sake from her desk and said, "Welcome to Konoha High School, brats."

* * *

Naruto slammed his lunch tray on the table. He couldn't believe how bad his day was and he only had three classes so far. All of his teachers were crazy and that baa-chan lied to him he only had one class with Gaara so far. Everyone at his lunch table gave him the what-in-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look, but Naruto just ignored it. 'Look on the bright side,' Naruto thought as he poked the suspicious substance with his fork. 'At least you got some friends.' In his classes so far he met Choji Akimichi, a chubby freshman who is close friends with Kiba, and he also ran into Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba's shy girlfriend and Neji's cousin. Unfortunately both Hinata and Yuki were in the academy so they only had lunch together. Even though it was only four new friends it was enough for Naruto.

"So, how were classes so far?" Kiba asked Naruto and Gaara as he stuffed his face with what looked like dog food. **

Gaara frowned. "I only have one class with Naruto," was all he said. He hated the thought of being separated from his best friend.

"Naruto?" All Kiba got in respond was a glare. "So I should take that as a 'bad', huh?"

At this point Naruto finally cracked. "Are all of the teachers here on crack? The only normal teacher I had so far was Iruka-sensei for World History." Naruto liked Iruka-sensei he was really nice. "The other two teachers were crazy though!"

Everyone laughed at Naruto's rant. "Who did you have?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Literature with Kakashi-sensei." That being the one class he had with Gaara. "And music with Gai-sensei."

Kiba groaned when he heard those two names. "I understand, man. Kakashi is a real pervert. And Gai-sensei is a nut job."

Choji momentarily stopped shoving food down his throat. "That's the understatement of the year," Choji said. "Gai-sensei made us tries to play Beethoven and then sing fifty hymns." Music was the class Choji had with Naruto. "I also heard that Kakashi-sensei gave his class porno to read."

Yuki giggled a bit. "Yeah, he teaches my Mythology class and instead of giving us _Edith Hamilton's Mythology_,he gave us some weird yaoi featuring the Greek gods. You know those yaoi stories Yuzuki likes."

Hinata rolled her eyes at her best friend's statement. "As if you don't like it, too," she teased.

"Hinata!" Yuki was shocked by her friend's boldness, but everyone else just laughed.

On the other side of the lunchroom a raven was watching the blonde talk and laugh with his friends. 'So he _isn't _in middle school,' the raven thought as he licked his pale lips. 'This should be interesting.'

"Sasuke-kun!" two high pitched screeches interrupted Sasuke from his thoughts.

Sasuke mentally groaned when he saw a pink haired girl and a blonde girl ran up to him and attached themselves to his arms like leeches. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Lunch time depended on what grad and class you're in. Lunch A was half freshmen and half junior, Sasuke was a junior, despite being a year younger than the rest of them, while the two girls were sophomores.

"We came to see you," Sakura Haruno, the pink one, squealed as she suggestively rubbed her small breast against Sasuke's arm. "We heard what happened with your brother last week and we wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ino Yamanaka, the blonde, mimicked Sakura's slutty actions. "Yeah, we're only worried about you, Sasuke-kun."

Again, Sasuke mentally groaned. Wasn't that their excuse to skip class to come see him for a couple days now? He wasn't even shot! Before Sasuke can say anything a very pissed off redhead pulled the two girls off of him.

"Can't you see that Sasuke doesn't like you?" Karin shrieked at the two girls. "Why don't you just go back to class?"

Suigetsu Hozuki, a member of the Taka and Sasuke's self-proclaimed best friend, snickered at the girl's behavior. "Aren't you a sophomore too?"

Karin's face turned a light pink and glared at Suigetsu through her thick glasses. "Shut up, baka!"

Blocking out the girl's and Suigetsu's banter, Sasuke turned to Sai, a freshman member of the Taka. "Sai, I need you to do me a favor."

Sai gave Sasuke one of his creepy fake smiles. "Of course, boss," he said.

Sasuke's eye twitched when he heard Sai's sarcastic tone, but didn't say anything about it. "I want you to tell me everything you know about that blonde." He pointed at the blonde who was animatedly talking to his redhead companion. "He's new and I'm sure he's a regular freshman so you're sure to have at least one class with him."

Sai smirked when he saw the cute blonde. "Sure thing, boss."

* * *

It was the end of fifth period, gym for Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba. Naruto couldn't believe how _insane_their gym teacher, Anko-sensei, was. She was a freakin' Nazi and they were her Jews! She made them run a mile in less than two minutes and if you couldn't do that you had a hundred pushups to do. Fortunately Naruto was one of the handfuls of students to complete the mile, along with Kiba and Gaara. But now he was sweaty and in need of a cold shower. Naruto, however, never got used to taking a shower in front of other people so he waited until everyone else was done to take his shower. The cool water was refreshing and just what Naruto needed. He was so relaxed he didn't notice the pale boy watching him.

"So you _do _have a dick," the pale boy said.

Naruto gasped and quickly reached for his towel to cover his body. "What the fuck!" he screamed.

The pale boy smirked. "Sai Shimura**," he introduced himself. "You?"

Naruto studies the pale boy, Sai. He was tall, super pale, had ink black hair, the same colored eyes, and wore the freaky fake smile. Something about him screamed dishonest, but Naruto was never one to judge a book by its cover. "Naruto Uzumaki," he reluctantly told Sai.

Sai nodded thoughtfully. "That's a nice name." Just then the bell rang. "Well I have to go. I can't wait to see more of you and your dick, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gaped at Sai's retreating form. "P-perverted bastard!"

* * *

At the end of the school day, Shikamaru drove Naruto and Gaara home. When the two boys came home they dropped their bags on the floor and fell on the couch. It was one stressful first day of school. Even though they were grateful they had the last two classes together they still couldn't believe the insanity of their teachers. Kurenai, their integrated science teacher, was a young pregnant wife so she'll have constant and her husband, Asuma-sensei the math teacher, would often come throughout the class period to give her kisses and such. Ibiki-sensei, the English teacher, was more scary then insane. All of those scars on his face and the fact he won't tell them how he got it made him seem pretty intimidating.

Kyuubi was the only one home and he when he saw the worn-out boys he snickered. "So how was your first day?" he teased.

Both Naruto and Gaara threw Kyuubi a glare, but he just laughed it off. "Welcome to Konoha High School."

* * *

A limo drove up the Konoha High School to pick up a young brunette wearing an orange mask. The boy pulled off his mask revealing a cute face with maroon colored eyes and wearing a bright smile.

"Hello, dad," the boy said cheerfully to the strict looking older man sitting next to him.

"Hello, Tobi," the father greeted his son monotonously. "How was your day?"

"It was great! I got an A on my Algebra II test and Yuzuki said there are two cute new freshmen here. I haven't had a chance to meet them though. I think she said their names were Uzumaki and Subaku or something like that," Tobi rambled on to his father.

The dad's eyes widened a little when he heard those names. 'Uzumaki, huh?' he thought, blocking out his son's slightly annoying voice going on about what Deidara did today. 'They keep on showing up like damn roaches.' Madara Uchiha frowned at the thought of dealing with an Uzumaki. This couldn't be anything good for him.

*** If you don't understand the regular class and the Academy thing refer back to Chapter 1**

**** Sai is adopted by Danzo so he has his last name.**

**Yes I am aware there is two OCs in here but they won't have more of role then the main characters such as Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Itachi. But they both have their own significance to make the plot a bit more intriguing (and funny). Yuki is Hinata's best friend and Neji's stalker and also an Itachi hater. Yuzuki is an Itachi lover and also … well you'll find out the other thing in the next chapter (or you can just read her profile on my page). Hopefully you won't find them too annoying. Also I have a poll for my new SasuNaru Mpreg fanfic that I'm working on, The Rokudaime's Journal. I need help to decide who the enemy will be. I probably won't chose the winner but your opinion does matter to me. So until next time … **

**Remember to Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Uzumaki Clan

**Wils-kun - *sleeping as usual***

**Na-chan - *barges in and jumps on Wils-kun's back* Wils-kun!**

**Wils-kun - *glares* What?**

**Na-chan - *smiles* Sadistic Love has gotten big, huh?**

**Wils-kun - *shrugs* I guess. **

**Na-chan – I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Wils-kun – Yeah Whatever. *stares at you* Enjoy the flippin sixth chapter of Sadistic Love. *goes back to sleep***

Sadistic Love: Chapter 7 The Uzumaki Clan 

Kyuubi scanned the bar looking for _her_ in the crowd, even though it was a Monday night. He finally found her in the farthest left corner flirting with the bartender who was twice her age. He didn't walk up to her, but instead sat in a stool a couple seats away from her. Of course she recognized him, but didn't say anything until the bartender walked away.

"So, what do you want, Kyuu-chan," she said still not looking directly at him.

"I want information," he told the girl.

The girl laughed. "That's what people come to me for since I am 'The Informant'," she teased. "The true question is what do you want me to tell you?"

Finally Kyuubi turned to the laughing girl. "You know what I mean, Yuzuki. I want to know about the Uzumaki clan."

Yuzuki smirked. "Anything for you, cutie."

* * *

Madara glared at the smirking teenager leaning casually against the doorway of his office. He hated calling up his arrogant nephew, but drastic time's calls for drastic measures. "Hello, Itachi," he coldly greeted.

Itachi's smirk grew even wider. Yes, he was fully aware of Madara's hatred towards him, but the feeling was mutual. "Such a lovely surprise to hear from you, oji-san*," he sarcastically said. "It's been so long since we last talked."

"I want you to do something for me."

Itachi dramatically sighed. "Always straight to the point: why can't we have a normal conversation you know, between uncle and nephew?"

Madara scowled. _This_ is another reason why he hates Itachi; he always tries to play you. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Kyuubi Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Sasuke glared at his ringing phone. And when he saw it was Sai he groaned. Most people had enough sense to not call him unless it was important. Sense was something Sai _didn't_ posses. Nevertheless, Sasuke answered the phone.

"What do want, Sai?" he growled.

On the other end Sai chuckled. "That's no way to talk to the man who has information about your cute blonde."

* * *

Kyuubi waited five minutes until he followed Yuzuki out of the bar. He wasn't surprised when he saw her sitting on her silver car rooftop lighting up a cigarette.

"The Uzumaki Clan, huh?" Yuzuki muttered after taking a long smoke. "Such an interesting history right there."

Kyuubi sat on the rooftop along with her and pulled out his own cigarette. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Yuzuki took another smoke. "You know, Kyuu-chan, nothing is free." Anyone who wanted information from Yuzuki had to pay a hefty price, a price only the richest and most powerful can afford. But despite the price Yuzuki is the most reliable source in Konoha.

Kyuubi gave Yuzuki a large wad of cash and she greedily snatched it up and quickly counted the money before stuffing it in her bra. "Have I ever told you, you are my favorite costumer?" When Kyuubi didn't say anything she continued to talk. "You know this other guy came to me last week asking about his nobody ex-girlfriend. I mean seriously how boring is that? He didn't even pay enough so I rejected him, the poor desperate bastard. You on the other hand ask me about something exciting." Yuzuki glared at her cigarette. "These things are disgusting. I don't know how people can get addicted to this shit." She threw the cigarette in a puddle and took out a lollipop instead. "Much better. Lollipops are -"

"Yuzuki!" Kyuubi yelled at the talkative girl. Yuzuki jumped a bit at Kyuubi's aggressive tone. Yuzuki may be a bit overconfident, but she is no fool. She knows Kyuubi can break her. But then again she was under contract with the Jinchuuriki, as well as the other gangs, that say as long as they provide money and protection for her family; she will give them all kinds of information. So she had nothing to worry about, right?

"Yes, Kyuu-chan?" she sweetly said.

Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched at the cute nickname. "The Uzumaki Clan."

"Oh, yeah!" Yuzuki sucked on her lollipop before continuing to talk. "The Uzumaki Clan was a very important clan for a long time, longer than the Uchihas. During feudal Japan they controlled many of the samurais and owned a lot of the villages that eventually merged into the city known as Uzushiogakure. During the mid 19th century when gangs became big in Japan, the current Uzumaki leader decided to go with the times and get control with the gangs. Thus began the Uzumaki's role in the gangs all over Japan. Around twenty years ago there was a terrible fire that burned down the entire Uzumaki complex that killed nearly everybody. Fortunately the leader and his daughter, his wife died almost eight years ago, survived. But then barely a year later his daughter ran away with her lover."

Kyuubi's eyes widened. 'Are you talking about my mom?"

Yuzuki smirked a bit as she sucked her lollipop. "Bingo. Only a year after that your grandfather mysteriously died. Most people believe it was a murder because of how sudden it was. I mean seriously**, the man was in perfect health, but had many enemies."

Now Kyuubi was _very_ curious. "What happened to the Uzumaki's fortune?"

"It was given to the only known Uzumaki survivor, but since he was a minor at the time it was given to his guardian, an Uchiha. So the Uzumaki's fortune merged into the Uchiha Co." Yuzuki laughed at Kyuubi's shocked facial expression. "That's right you and your adorable brother aren't the only Uzumakis. After the fire that killed his entire family he was adopted by an Uchiha."

Kyuubi would've asked how Yuzuki knew all of these, but he knew it will just have had her laughing even harder so he dropped it. "So who's the other Uzumaki?"

Yuzuki bit her lollipop into pieces before looking Kyuubi right in the eyes, her expression now serious. "The real _leader_ of the Akatsuki."

* * *

Itachi was shocked that Madara was asking about Kyuubi. Madara wouldn't get involved in the "games" that the gangs in Konoha play. All Madara cares about is the Uchiha Co. gaining even more power. And who is this Uzumaki kid? The name Naruto Uzumaki held no significance to Itachi, but he began to wonder how he was tied to Kyuubi and Madara.

On the outside though, Itachi was completely calm and confident as usual. There was no way Itachi will show any weakness especially in front of his uncle. "So why you are suddenly interested in these people?"

Madara sneered a little, but that was normal thing for the bitter man. "You know my eldest son is actually adopted."

"Of course he's the only Uchiha with red hair." Itachi mentally grimaced at the thought of Madara's eldest. ""Speaking of Nagato how is he doing in Kage University with his girlfriend?"

Madara was annoyed with Itachi's attempts at small talk. "Anyway, Nagato is actually an Uzumaki and when I heard Kyuubi and Naruto are also Uzumakis I decided to do some research. It will be good for Nagato to have some relatives."

'Playing the perfect father?' Itachi thought, his smirk from before coming back. 'You're such a fucking liar, oji-san, but I'll play your game.' "Well I've never heard of Naruto Uzumaki, but I did know Kyuubi back from when I was in Konoha High School." Itachi skipped two grades in the middle of his freshman year so he was now taking college classes. "He wasn't really popular though, practically invisible." So what if Itachi said was a lie? He didn't want Madara to become interested in Kyuubi because the redhead was his to toy with and _no one _else can.

* * *

"What about him?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotone, but on the inside he was excited to hear about the cute blonde. Don't get Sasuke wrong he didn't love the blonde; he just thought he would be a good fuck, one of many. It's actually been awhile since he had a good fuck so he was kind of excited ... and horny.

Sai chuckled into the phone. Everybody knew of Sasuke's bad habits to go out every once in a while to find someone to his liking, which happens rarely***, he'll settle for Sakura, Karin, or Ino. Maybe when Sasuke is done with the blonde Sai will have taste. "He's name is Naruto Uzumaki," Sai proceed to tell the other raven. "He just came from Suna with his friend Gaara Subaku."

"Is that all you found out about him?" How was this small piece of information supposed to help get Naruto in bed with him? For a second he considered going to Yuzuki for information, but quickly put out the idea when he thought of the ridicules amount of cash she'll demand and the endless mockery.

"You might like this little fact though," Sai practically sang. "He's Kyuubi Namikaze's little brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Kyuubi has a little brother?' "How did you find this out?" he asked.

Again there was a chuckle. "I overheard dog boy talk to chubby about it," he said. "So if this cutie is the younger brother of the Jinchuuriki leader that means -"

A smirk started to appear on Sasuke's face. 'I can use him to get dirt on the Jinchuuriki and use it to control them and then crush the Akatsuki." 'And my bastard of a brother,' Sasuke mentally added.

"And this is why you are our fearless leader."

Sasuke ignored the fact that Sai's voice was basically leaking with sarcasm. "Help me find him before school starts tomorrow," he ordered. Now not only was he going to get a good fuck, but he was also going to destroy Jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed. No scratch that, he was beyond fiery rage. They couldn't find Naruto this morning in the crowd of annoying students. Which is odd, how hard is it to find a short boy with bright yellow hair? Supposedly to hard for Taka. Sasuke was so disappointed that he couldn't focus on his pre-calculus so he decided to skip his second period class and go to the roof. You should say that Sasuke overreacted, but he wasn't really known for his patience.

As he walked through the now empty halls of hid high school, the youngest Uchiha thought about how red Naruto's face will be as he was sprawled underneath the pale boy and how he'll moan at the attention Sasuke will give him. Just the mere thought of how sexy the blonde will be in bed made his pants a bit tighter. He was pulled away from his fantasies when a smaller body slammed into his larger body. A folder of papers fell to the ground. Sasuke stared down on the bright yellow that was gathering up the papers.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde kept on repeating, but suddenly stopped when cerulean blue met onyx black.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's mouth hang open and his eyes widened. Mentally Sasuke thanked whatever higher being t hat gifted him with this opportunity. "Hn, if you keep your mouth open like that I wouldn't be able to resist from doing naughty things to it," he seductively said.

Naruto automatically closed his mouth. "Y-you're t-that guy from the park," he stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?" "Obviously I'm a student here." Sasuke gestured to his neatly put together KHS uniform. "You're more of a dobe then I thought, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's widened even more. "How do you know my name, teme!"

Sasuke made that annoying 'Hn' sound. "That's no way to talk to your savior, Naruto," he scolded the blonde. Kneeling down on the ground he picked up the rest of the fallen papers and handed them to Naruto. "Aren't I nice?"

A scowl was now on Naruto's tan face. "That didn't give you the right – to ..." Naruto started off screaming, but then started to lose his nerve when he thought of the embarrassing event.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "To do what?" Yes, he knew about what Naruto was talking about it, but it was a lot of fun to tease the cute blonde. Sasuke chuckled at the glare that Naruto threw at him. "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you by taking you out Saturday night," the raven proposed. Naruto backed away from Sasuke, but Sasuke just got closer until Naruto's back was to the wall and Sasuke's face was only a couple inches from his. Realizing how close they were Naruto's face turned a bright red. "So, how about it?" Sasuke asked again when the dobe didn't answer.

"I'm n-not sure that is such a good idea," Naruto said, stuttering again. "My dad will-"

"I'll treat you to dinner," Sasuke cut Naruto off. "Whatever you want, I'll pay for it."

Ramen was the first thing that came to Naruto's mind. Naruto could make Sasuke take him to that diner, Ichiraku that Kyuubi and his friends hang out at and has the best miso ramen ever. But will he go out with a scary pervert for ramen? Of course he would. "Ok, but only this once," Naruto agreed.

Sasuke smirked. He can make the dobe spill all kinds of Jinchuuriki secrets and sleep with him no problem. "That's fine. Meet me at the park this Saturday at six." Sasuke leaned forward to kiss Naruto's scarred cheek. "I'll see you later," he whispered in Naruto's ear. As Sasuke left the blonde shocked and slightly embarrassed he said. "And by the way my name is Sasuke."

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against the wall of local bar waiting for Shino Abramua, a Jinchuuriki member who was known to be sneaky. After finding Kyuubi's long lost brother, Shikamaru decided to focus on his original mission, to get dirt on Itachi Uchiha. Unfortunately when he looked Itachi up all he found was perfection, graduating high school two years early, attending the prestigious Konoha University, and planning on taking over the Uchiha Co. with his eldest cousin. There was no mention of his illegal activities as a gang leader or any kind of weakness that the Jinchuuriki could use against Itachi. So Shikamaru was relieved when he got that phone call from Kyuubi, it just made his job a bit simpler. So now all he needed to do was find out about the last Uzumaki and the real leader of the Akatsuki. Sure Shikamaru could've gone to Yuzuki, but she was more of a last minute opinion because of how expensive she is.

"You called, Nara," a creepy voice from the shadows asked.

"I need you do to something for the Jinchuuriki, Shino," Shikamaru said.

A tall man in an over sized hoodie stepped out of the shadows. Because of his hood being pulled up and the dark glasses he was wearing no one could see face. This was the Jinchuuriki"s spy, Shino. "Of course, Nara-san. What is job?"

"I want you to find anything about Nagato Uchiha that can be used against him. I don't care how you do it."

Shino nodded. "I'll get right on it."

Unknown to both Jinchuuriki members another person in the shadows was watching them. The person smirked when he heard their plans. He just knew the leader will _love_ this.

**Master- Everybody wants to be knowin' somethin', huh? Well anyway, some of you may be thinking Sasuke is a bit OOC because he is. And to explain this is to look at any average teenage boy. They only care about one thing and since Sasuke in **_**Naruto**_** couldn't give in to his "urges" because of the pressure of growing up at an early age and the whole revenge thing, but now that he's a normal teenage boy (more or less) with a lot of girls following him he can. So I hope this explains it. Until next time...**

**Remember to Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Saturday Night

**On-san – Bonjour. Comment ca va? **

**Dia-neechan – *rolls eyes* And **_**that's**_** what we learn after two years of French. **

**Wils-kun - *just waking up* Oh, time to do my job. *sigh* Ok before we get to the new chapter I was told to answer the questions of a much loved reviewer, KyouyaxCould. She bombarded Master with questions (don't get us wrong we love it) so we decided to just answer the questions here in case anyone else had similar questions. So here we go**

**Why does Kyuu use Namikaze and Naru use Uzumaki? **_**They do that because that's the name t**_**hey **_**were born with. They aren't going to change it because it will be confusing to themselves and people around them.**_

**Will you make NejiGaa too? **_**Actually I'm thinking about it, but at the current moment Neji is dating TenTen and Gaara has no interest in dating.**_

**Nagato is Kyuu and Naru's older brother? Or a cousin? **_**Nagato is a distant cousin of Kyuubi and Naruto. But even if Kyuu and Naru lived with the Uzumaki Clan they will probably never meet Nagato because they will live in the main house with their mama and grandpa while Nagato would live in the Uzumaki complex with his family. **_

**More ItaKyuu SasuNaru! **_**I know this is not a question, but I had to respond to this. HELL YEAH THERE WOULD BE MORE ITAKYUU AND SASUNARU! Especially in this chapter. ;D**_

**Wils-kun – We hope that answers all the questions. Ok so now on with the eighth chapter of Sadistic Love.**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 8 Saturday Night

Naruto nervously chewed on his bottom lip. It's been three days since Sasuke came to him about their "date" so now it was Friday and he needed to tell his family where he was going tomorrow. At first he considered just ditching Sasuke, but he had a feeling that that won't work. So now here Naruto was nervously biting his lower lip as he watched Minato, Kyuubi, and Gaara silently eat their meal of chicken stir-fry.

Kyuubi noticed his brother's obvious discomfort. "What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked the usually hyperactive blonde. Minato and Gaara stopped eating and focused on Naruto.

"Well, um, you see I-I" Naruto nervously said. This was way too much for the youngest Uzumaki to handle. Gaara gave him that look that said spit-it-out-already so Naruto took a deep breath and said. "CanIgoonadatetomorrownight?"

Silence. There was nothing, but silence as Minato, Kyuubi, and Gaara stared at Naruto violently blushing and stabbing his stir-fry with his fork. That is until Kyuubi busted out laughing. "Naru-chan has a date," he said in between laughs. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's arm and smirked at his blushing face. "So, who's the lucky girl, little brother?"

At that question Naruto blushed even redder. They thought it was a girl! But that was a reasonable assumption since boys don't date other boys, they only date girls. They'll be so disgusted if they find out he was going out with a guy.

Luckily Minato came to Naruto's rescue. "Leave the boy alone, Kyuubi," Minato chastised the snickering redhead. Turning to Naruto, Minato smiled. "Of course you can go, but make sure your home by ten."

Not trusting his own voice, Naruto nodded in agreement.

Gaara silently observed the scene unraveling before him. Knowing Naruto as long as Gaara has, he knew when Naruto was hiding something. And right now Naruto was hiding something big. And judging by his reaction when Kyuubi assumed his date was a girl it was probably a guy. Gaara knew Naruto was gay. Gaara gave Naruto the we're-going-to-talk-later look and then went back to silently eating his stir-fry.

At the end of dinner Minato went to his work, Kyuubi disappeared, and Naruto and Gaara retreated to his room.

"So who's the guy you're going out with tomorrow?" was the first thing Gaara asked when they settled in the room.

Naruto blushed at the fact that Gaara knew right away his secret, but he refused to give in to soon. Naruto feigned a look of disgust. "That's disgusting, Gaara!" he screamed at the calm redhead. "Why would I go out with some guy?"

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "That's what I'll like to know."

At this point Naruto knew it was useless to resist, he was caught. Naruto took a deep breath before confessing. "I met him at the park last weekend and we … started talking. Then I met him again at the school and he asked me out and I said yes." The less Gaara knew about the truth of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship the better.

"You should be careful around this guy," Gaara warned. "It sounds like you barely know anything about him."

Naruto brightly smiled when Gaara didn't seem disgusted about him going out with a guy. "I promise, Gaa-chan," he agreed. Anyway it's not like he's going to let the perverted teme touch him again.

* * *

Onyx eyes went over the clothing, mainly black, white, dark blue, and red, in the walk-in closet. It was now five thirty on Saturday night, thirty minutes until Sasuke had to pick up Naruto at the park and he still had no clue what he was going to wear. He needed to wear something sexy to turn the dobe on. Sasuke picked out a black button-up dress shirt, but then put it back in its place. Naruto didn't seem like the kind of person to like clean-cut safe boys. Sasuke was so caught up in his own vain dilemma that he didn't notice Itachi sitting on his bed silently watching him for the past five minutes.

"So who's the lucky girl tonight, otouto, or is it a boy this time?" Itachi asked, finally announcing his presence.

Sasuke gave Itachi the signature Uchiha glare in response, but Itachi, being an Uchiha himself, was immune to it. "Fuck off, aniki," he growled at his older brother.

Itachi faked a hurt expression. "That's no way to talk to your caring older brother," he scolded.

Sasuke sneered at him before focusing on his closet. Maybe if he just ignored his presence Itachi will get bored and walk away. But Sasuke never gets what he wants.

"Do you know a Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?" Itachi casually asked as he examined his purple nails. The nail polish was beginning to come off he'll need to fix that soon.

Sasuke snapped at this question. Naruto was _his_ to pry information from, _his_ to fuck, only _his_. He stomped over to Itachi and grabbed the front of Itachi's shirt forcing Itachi to stand up. Sasuke ignored the fact that Itachi was an inch or two taller than him and growled. "He's _mine_," was all the youngest Uchiha said.

Itachi gracefully got out of Sasuke's grip and smirked at his angered little brother. "I'll be sure to remember that, otouto," he teased as he left Sasuke scowling at nothing.

'Bastard,' Sasuke thought. He then focused on his clothes dilemma. After finding the perfect outfit he moved to his next problem. Which vehicle will he take? His motorcycle or Ferrari?

* * *

Naruto gripped the chains of the swings as he nervously waited for Sasuke to arrive. There was countless times when Naruto thought of just staying home, but he refused to chicken out. So Naruto pulled together a decent outfit, baggy light blue jeans, a tight orange shirt, his crystal blue necklace, black and orange Vans, and a black hoodie with a red swirl on the back, and walked over to the park ten minutes early.

Suddenly there was slightly muscular arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and drew him closer to a hard chest. Because of what happened the last time Naruto was in a park alone, Naruto assumed the worse. He started thrashing around and was almost able to hit the culprit in the face, but the person (obviously a man) caught his hand. He was about to resort in Plan B (screaming his ass off) until he heard a deep husky voice whisper in his ear. "Be careful, dobe."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke smirking at him. "Let go of me, teme," he ordered. When Sasuke finally let him go, Naruto stood and turned around to examine the raven." Sasuke was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt underneath a black leather jacket, combat boots that made him two inches taller and black leather fingerless gloves. And for the first time Naruto noticed that Sasuke's ears had two piercings each, now he was wearing black and red studs. Naruto had to admit Sasuke looked pretty hot.

Sasuke also appreciated his date's outfit. He loved the way Naruto's orange shirt hugs his slim figure and the way Naruto's jeans hung low on his hips suggestively. "You look nice," Sasuke complimented.

Naruto blushed. "Th-thanks, teme," he stuttered. "So when are we going to leave?"

"Right now," Sasuke answered. Grabbing Naruto's hand, Sasuke lead Naruto to the park's parking lot and to a sleek black motorcycle. Sasuke gave Naruto one of the red helmets. He smirked at Naruto's shocked expression. "What's wrong, dobe?" he teased.

"I'm supposed to ride _that_!" Naruto pointed at what he considered a death trap. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Sasuke took the helmet from Naruto's hand and put the helmet on the blonde's head. "I promise I'll go slowly," he said as he secured Naruto's helmet and proceeded to put on his own. "Now let's go." Sasuke got on his motorcycle and Naruto followed, but he just sat there. "You have to wrap your arms around my waist, dobe," he instructed the blushing blonde. "It'll be dangerous if you don't."

Hesitatingly Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Okay, let's get this thing over with," he murmured. As soon as the motorcycle started moving Naruto tightened his grip and squeezed his eyes shut. This was ridiculous! They were going to die!

Sasuke smirked when he felt Naruto desperately cling to him, he's head laying on his back and everything. Once they entered the street Sasuke increased to an almost illegal speed and zoomed past the moving cars. With Sasuke's fast speed it didn't take long for them to get to Ichiraku Diner. When Sasuke parked his motorcycle Naruto was still latched on to him like a leech. "We're here dobe," Sasuke said.

Slowly Naruto opened one of his eyes and noticed they were now in the familiar parking lot of Ichiraku. Naruto quickly let go of Sasuke and got of the death trap. Naruto threw his helmet at the smirking raven. "That wasn't slow, teme!" he screamed. "It's illegal!"

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke elegantly took off his helmet and placed it on his bike. He ignored Naruto's glare and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go in, Naruto."

Naruto got out of Sasuke's embrace and walked in before him. "C'mon," he commanded.

A young pretty girl, the owner's daughter, led them to a small booth in the corner. The boys sat on opposite sides. The waitress asked them what they would like to order. Sasuke ordered baked fish, miso soup, rice, and tea. Naruto asked for the endless ramen buffet and a Coke. When the girl left to put in their orders Sasuke silently examined the blonde in front of him. For the first time Sasuke noticed an innocent and cheerful aura surrounding Naruto. It was so bright and radiant that it almost made Sasuke blind. Sasuke was about to say something, but was interrupted by the girl with their drinks. She promised their foods to be out and soon left.

"I heard you are Kyuubi Namikaze's little brother," Sasuke said to start up a conversation. "I never heard or seen you before."

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi and I have never heard of each other either. My mom left when she was pregnant with me so I never met my brother and father until a week ago," he explained.

"So your mother ditched your family and she just randomly came back? That sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes on Sasuke. "Don't talk about my mother like that," he warned. "Anyway it wasn't like that. My mother died and somehow Kyuubi found me and demanded for me to live with him and now here I am ion Konoha."

There was an ache in Sasuke's chest when he heard that Naruto's mother was dead. Just then the waitress showed up with their meals. When the bowl of ramen was placed in front of Naruto he quickly devoured it. Sasuke watched Naruto eat that heart attack in a bowl with a look of disgust. "I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized when Naruto finished his ramen.

Naruto smiled brightly. "It's okay."

Sasuke ate a piece of fish. "Wasn't your brother shot a week ago? Isn't he still in the hospital?" He was hoping to lead to the Jinchuuriki casually.

"No, according to him he was only in there for a few days. But I'm shocked that Konoha is so dangerous. There isn't that much drive-bys in Suna."

Sasuke stopped mid-bite into his rice. "Wait you think you're brother was shot during a drive-by?" He was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

Naruto nodded. "That's what Kyuubi and Dad told me. Do you know anything about it?"

Sasuke shook his head and continued to eat. From what Naruto just said it seemed like Naruto knew nothing about Jinchuuriki, but he could be lying though. Sasuke looked into Naruto's innocent blue eyes and quickly got rid of the idea. There was no way someone as innocent (and slightly naïve) as Naruto could lie like that. Sasuke sighed. This entire thing was a bust, but the again. Sasuke took in Naruto's pretty face that was flawless besides the six scars. There was also that _other_ goal.

Naruto finished his tenth bowl of ramen and sighed in satisfaction. "What about you?" he asked Sasuke.

For some reason when Sasuke looked at the blonde's foxy smile he couldn't help, but to start talking.

* * *

It has been two years since Itachi stepped on Konoha High property. On the day he graduated he promised himself to _never_ come back to this damned campus again, but then again Itachi would kill a man to see his beautiful redhead, Kyuubi.

He was shocked when Kyuubi took the initiative to contact him and even to meet up with him alone. But Itachi will never pass up an opportunity to see Kyuubi. And there the redhead was at the back of the school, casually leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette.

When Kyuubi noticed Itachi he took his cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it. He noticed Itachi's lack of Akatsuki coat and decided that he was unarmed like they promised over the phone. "Itachi," was all Kyuubi said as a greeting.

The Uchiha walked towards Kyuubi and stood in front of him so Kyuubi was trapped between Itachi and the wall. "I missed you, Kyuu-chan," he whispered in Kyuubi's ear. "You never wrote me back*. You know, Kyuu-chan. I still remember that night, but I don't think you do." Itachi slipped his hand underneath Kyuubi's shirt and started to caress his soft skin. "You were so _tight_ and _loud_. I-"

Itachi was cut off when Kyuubi covered Itachi's mouth with his hand. "Don't you say another damn thing, bastard," he growled, he the smirked. "I learned something interesting this week, Itachi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And this would be …"

Kyuubi caressed Itachi's cheek. He would be a sexually frigid idiot to deny the fact that Itachi is an attractive male and that he was attracted to him somewhat. "That you're not the _real _leader of the Akatsuki." Kyuubi snickered at Itachi's appalled expression. "And, yes I do know who the real leader is."

"What do you want, Kyuubi," he sneered.

"I want you to leave me and the rest of the Jinchuuriki alone. We are no longer in danger of you because if we are I'll tell everyone about the truth of the Akatsuki."

Itachi sighed and rested his head on Kyuubi's shoulder. "Fine."

"Also, I want to know everything about Nagato Uzumaki Uchiha."

Itachi looked into Kyuubi's red eyes. Kyuubi was surprised by how serious Itachi now looked. "You don't want to get involved with Nagato," he warned. "It's _not_ safe."

Kyuubi snorted. "So says the person who tried to kill me." When Kyuubi noticed Itachi's expression was still serious, he sighed. "Fine, I'll be extra safe." Kyuubi smirked and gave Itachi a chaste kiss on the lips. "Just for you."

* * *

Minato hastily dialed the number in front of him. It took Minato the entire week to find a way to contact an old friend, but it was worth it because it was to protect his sons.

After four rings someone finally answered the phone. "Hello," a deep voice said into the phone.

Minato cleared his throat. "Hello, this is Minato."

"Minato? As in Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya's adopted son?"

In the background there was a moan. "Who's that, sweetie?" a high-pitched voice asked.

"Just an old friend, babe. Go in the room and wait for me," the man told the woman. "Why are you suddenly calling me up, Minato-san?"

Minato told the man a quick summary of how his son's lives were in possible danger. "You're the best body guard I know. So will you please help me?" he basically begged.

The man on the other end laughed. "I quit the business a long time ago, Minato. But I guess I can make an exception for you. After all you are my old babysitter and also I'm your father's _biggest_ fan."

* * *

Sasuke was shocked by how easy it was to talk to Naruto. Whatever Naruto would ask, Sasuke will answer in detail. It was completely out of character for Sasuke, but it was just something about the blonde that had him talking about things he never talked about he's never talked about with other people, such as his mother's death. When Sasuke told Naruto about his mother's tragic and untimely death, Naruto's blue eyes softened and he moved to sit next to Sasuke and hold his hand. And for the first time in five years, Sasuke felt completely safe.

Neither of them knew how it happened, but somehow or another they were making out in the park. As Naruto granted Sasuke entrance into his mouth he remembered promising himself to not let the teme touched him, but quickly forgot about that when he felt Sasuke's tongue coax his own to participate. There was a long battle of dominance, but, of course, Naruto submitted to Sasuke.

Finally they pulled away because of the lack of oxygen. Sasuke pulled Naruto's body close to his and buried his face in the soft blonde hair. "Naruto," he moaned in the blonde's ear.

Naruto shivered at the needy and lustful way Sasuke said his name, and clung to him even tighter. "Sa-Sasuke," he moaned back.

Sasuke licked the outside shell of Naruto's ear and smirked when he heard the younger boy moan even louder. "Come home with me," he whispered.

Naruto froze. 'Did Sasuke just basically ask to have sex with me?' he asked himself. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and glared at Sasuke. "I'm not some one night stand, teme," he growled.

"Whoever said you were?" Sasuke said back. They glared at each other until Sasuke finally caved in. "Fine," he agreed. Sasuke took Naruto's hand into his larger one. "Can I at least walk you home?" He remembered the situation the younger boy was in the first time they met.

Naruto smiled softly and gave Sasuke an innocent kiss on the cheek. "I can take care of myself." Naruto slipped his hand way and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait," Sasuke said stopping Naruto in his tracks. "Do you want to do this date thing again?"

Naruto's eyes widened briefly, but then he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? Bye, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke watched Naruto walk away and couldn't help himself from staring at the blonde's nice ass. Yes, Sasuke will love to go on another date with Naruto, but only to sleep with him. Nothing else.

* * *

"What are the Jinchuuriki, Taka, and Akatsuki?" Gaara asked the lazy bum sitting across from him. Since Minato will be the only one home tonight, Gaara decided to spend time with his sister. But her lazy ass boyfriend just had to come over and ruin Gaara's time with Temari. So Gaara decided to take advantage of the situation and get the answers to his questions.

Shikamaru stared back at the short redhead with his usual disinterested face. It would be way too troublesome to try to argue with Gaara. "What do want to know?" he asked.

"Everything."

"Fine." Shikamaru took a smoke before continuing. "All three of them are gangs that have a lot of power in Konoha. It used to be just Jinchuuriki and Akatsuki, but then a year ago a group of Akatsuki broke away from them and formed their own gang called Taka. Taka is lead by the younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, of the leader of the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, and they became big fast. The leader of the Jinchuuriki is Kyuubi. Lately the Akatsuki has been threatening us, but we hope to fix that tonight. Does that answer all your questions?"

Gaara frowned at the thought of Temari dating someone involved in gangs, but still nodded. "Yeah."

"But you can't tell Naruto, Kyuubi doesn't want any of his family to be involved with gangs so it's best to keep them in the dark," Shikamaru explained.

Of course Gaara wasn't going to tell Naruto. This knowledge will shatter Naruto's innocent and naïve view on the world. "Okay," Gaara agreed. But if it's necessary Gaara will tell Naruto anything, even this horrible truth.

* * *

At the lobby of an over expensive apartment stood a mysterious man in black and white clothing. All of the young rich folk who lived there avoided getting close to this obviously dangerous and middle-class man. This man was Zetsu Kagero**, a full fledge member of the Akatsuki.

Zetsu went up to the front office. "Excuse me," he politely said to the female receptionist. "Can you tell me where Pein – I mean, Nagato Uchiha's room is?"

The woman briefly judged Zetsu's appearance and labeled him as a pathetic low-class beggar. "Sorry he doesn't live here," she easily lied and then went back to work.

Suddenly Zetsu's personality went from carefree and easygoing to serious and intimidating. "You lying bitch," he accused. "Tell me where Nagato Uchiha lives _now_."

The receptionist sorted shaking when she heard Zetsu's dangerous tone. Immediately she looked up the name and found the room number. "Room 601 at the very top, sir," she whimpered.

Zetsu slipped back into his previous mood and smiled. "Thank you, ma'm," he said and then left the terrified woman. He took the elevator to the sixth floor and noted with amusement on how the other occupants of the condo complex stayed far away from him. Finally the elevator reached the top floor. It wasn't that hard to find 601 since it was the only room on the sixth floor. Zetsu knocked on the door and in two minutes the door was answered by a young cute maid with dark brown curly hair.

"May I talk to Nagato Uchiha, please?" Zetsu asked mannerly and with a light hearted smile.

The maid blushed adorably. "Of course, and who are you?"

"An old colleague from high school, that's all."

The maid nodded and opened the door wider to let Zetsu inside. "Follow me," she said. Zetsu followed her down the well-decorated hall. It was truly a place on the richest can afford. They stopped in front of a black door. The maid knocked.

"What, Manami?" an frightening voice asked.

Manami's face turned pale. "U-Uchiha-sama, there is an old friend from high school to see you," she said in a submissive voice.

There was a loud sigh. "Fine, let him in," he ordered.

Manami opened the door for Zetsu. On the other side of the door was an office/library and in the center was a glass office desk where a redheaded man sat. The redhead glared at Zetsu with his cold violet eyes. "You may leave no, Manami," he instructed.

Manami bowed down respectfully and then left.

Once the maid left, the redhead sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What do you want, Zetsu?" he asked.

Zetsu became serious. "I heard that the Jinchuuriki know about you being the leader, Pein. They're sending a spy here now," he explained.

Pein laced his fingers together to think about the situation. Earlier this week he got a phone call from his father warning him that there is two Uzumaki's threatening to take Pein's place as the Uzumaki heir. He decided not to do anything if they didn't act, but now they sent someone to spy on him. Now the only way to secure his rightful place as heir Pein had to do what Madara advised him to do, kill the last two Uzumaki.

***Refer to Chapter 2**

**** the Japanese name of Zetsu's special technique, Mayfly **

**Master – Yo, my pips! It's been awhile, huh? I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and craving more, and as usual y'all will be getting more **_**Sadistic Love **_**in about two weeks. So until then …**

**Remember to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Revealed

**Na-chan - *smiles brightly* Hello people!**

**Wils-kun – *glares* Yo.**

**Na-chan – Time for another chapter of *dramatic pause* Sadistic Love!**

**Wils-kun – Do you have to put a hundred exclamation marks after everything you say?**

**Na-chan – Why of course!**

**Wils-kun - *sigh* Damn you. Anyway enjoy the ninth fucking chapter of Sadistic Love. Peace out. *falls asleep***

**Sadistic Love: Chapter 9 Revealed**

Monday unfortunately came far too quickly for the teenagers in the Namikaze house. Naruto because of the far and also excitement of seeing Sasuke again, Kyuubi because of the Jinchuuriki members there just waiting to bombard him with questions, and Gaara just because he didn't want to deal with the idiots of KHS. As usual Shikamaru and Neji came to pick up Kyuubi, Naruto, and Gaara for school. When they got there Jinchuuriki members he hasn't seen since he got shot basically attacked Kyuubi. As noisy Jinchuuriki members were assaulting Kyuubi, Naruto and Gaara slipped away into the crowd.

"I wonder what that's about," Naruto thought aloud. He turned to Gaara. "Do you know?" he asked.

Gaara kept a straight face. "No," he simply answered.

Just then a tall raven accompanied by an average sized boy with odd whit hair and a huge ginger guy. It was Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo. When Naruto and Sasuke looked each other in the eyes the blonde blushed and the raven smirked. Gaara raised an eyebrow at their reaction and assumed this was the mystery guy Naruto went out with.

Sasuke reached out to caress Naruto's soft tan cheek. "Hey, dobe," he greeted in his sexy husky voice.

Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away, but blushed even harder. "Teme," he said back.

Sasuke noticed the redheaded boy and guessed this was Gaara Subaku, Naruto's best friend, so Sasuke decided to be polite and introduce himself since Naruto was a blushing mess at the moment. After all it's always important to impress the uke's friends. Offering his hand and his most charming smiles (well smirk is more like it) Sasuke said, "Hello, my name is Sasuke."

Instantly Gaara recognized the name. He remembered Shikamaru mentioning the name of the leader of Taka, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was dating a gang leader. Gaara's teal eyes narrowed on the Uchiha. "Gaara," was all he said and ignored Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke frowned at Gaara's reaction, but just decided to ignore it for now and focused in on Naruto again. "I see you finally got a uniform that fits," Sasuke pointed out, noticing with slight disappointment that Naruto's shirt didn't reveal some of his golden skin.

"Yeah, baa-chan, finally got Gaara and I fitting clothes," Naruto answered.

There was a low whistle from Suigetsu. "Wow, Sasuke, this one is really cute." Suigetsu's eyes roamed Naruto's slim body. 'Where did you get him?" Everyone, besides Juugo, glared at the obnoxious teen. Suigetsu merely shrugged. "Hey, I was just asking," he defended himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his "best friend". "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to sit with me during lunch." He purposely looked at Gaara in the eyes as he said the last part. "Just you and me."

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I have to go to the library with Gaara." Gaara smirked when he heard this. Take that Uchiha. "Maybe tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hn, see you tomorrow at lunch, dobe. I'll be on the roof," Sasuke promised.

The two freshmen watched the three juniors disappear in the crowd. Gaara noticed a stupid grin on Naruto's face. It was obvious that Naruto was smitten by Sasuke and looking forward to their next meeting. "Sasuke isn't a nice guy," Gaara said.

Naruto was surprised by Gaara's sudden statement, but then became upset. Naruto loves Gaara, but he has no right to judge Sasuke so quickly. "How do you know?" Naruto asked his best friend. "You just met him."

Gaara remained as indifferent as ever. "Sasuke is a gang leader, Naruto."

"W-what?"

Gaara felt a small pang of guilt when he saw Naruto's shocked look. "Shikamaru told me about three gangs in Konoha. The Jinchuuriki, Taka, and Akatsuki." Naruto vaguely remembers Neji telling them to stay away from Taka and Akatsuki. "Taka is lead by Sasuke Uchiha and the Akatsuki is lead by his brother, Itachi Uchiha, he's the one who shot Kyuubi."

'Uchiha?' Naruto thought. 'No wonder Kyuubi hates those guys.' "Why did he do that?" he asked his friend.

Gaara avoided looking Naruto in the eyes. He knew that this bit of information would be the most shocking to Naruto and most likely ruin his image of a perfect big brother. "Kyuubi is the leader of Jinchuuriki. These three gangs are in the middle of some sort of war right now," Gaara explained.

Thick blonde hair hid Naruto's blue eyes making it impossible for Gaara to know what Naruto was thinking. "I'm going to class early," Naruto finally said after a heavy silence. "I have to talk to Kakashi-sensei about that essay. See you later." He then turned to leave.

Even though Gaara wanted to follow Naruto and make sure he was all right, he knew Naruto needed some time to himself. Sometimes being a good friend means to know when to shut up and disappear.

Not far from where Gaara was emerald green eyes glared at Naruto's retreating figure. She was so pissed right now! How dare this idiotic blonde boy steal _her_ Sasuke-kun's attention? That belongs to Sakura Haruno and no one else!

Sakura clenched her fists so tightly that her well-manicured pink fingernails pierced her porcelain skin. The stalker bitch, I mean, fan girl was so furious that she didn't even notice her hand was bleeding until Lee came and saw the injury.

Rick Lee, better known as Lee, was Gai-sensei's student assistant and looked so much like him with his weird bowl cut hairstyle and bushy eyebrows, Lee even wore the same green spandex underneath his uniform. He was exceptionally talented in all instruments, especially the cello, and is the senior captain of the martial arts team. And, much to Sakura's dismay, Lee had the biggest crush on her.

Lee grabbed Sakura's injured hand and examined it. "How did this happen, Sakura-chan?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

Sakura snatched her hand away. "It's nothing, Lee," she practically growled. Why can't this freak leave her alone? Can't he tell that she's meant to be with Sasuke-kun? Lee should just bother someone else. Then a little light bulb turned on in Sakura's head. Sakura moved to be closer to Lee and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lee's face turned a vibrant red. Sakura has never been willing to touch him before. "Sa-Sakura-chan," he stuttered.

Giving Lee her best seductive smile, Sakura asked, "You'll do anything for me, right?"

Not being able to talk, Lee just nodded stiffly.

Sakura smirked. "Then I know just what you can do for me," she whispered in the senior's ear.

All Lee could do was gulp.

* * *

Naruto tried his best to find a comfortable place to seat on the stony steps of the main entrance of KHS, but there was no success. He sighed out of frustration. First his ride home and his older brother ditched him and Gaara to go only Kami-sama knows where and then Gaara disappeared leaving him all alone. Not to mention the weird looks he's been getting from Kakashi-sensei all throughout first period. Now Naruto's butt was sore because of those damn stairs.

The frustrated blonde was pulled away from his thoughts when someone tapped on his shoulder. Naruto turned around to see a pretty smiling pinkette. Naruto gasped at how perfect this girl was. She had flawless porcelain skin, beautiful jade eyes, and not a strand of her long pink hair* was out of place. Her school uniform was wrinkle-free and neatly put together and her long smooth legs only made the short skirt work for her even more. This girl was amazing unlike himself whose hair can't stay in place and has six permanent scars and can't even dress properly. Naruto's eyes looked down to avoid the jade eyes.

The girl tilted her head to the side and continued to smile. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?" she asked.

Naruto blushed. Even her voice was perfect. "Y-yes," he stuttered in response. "And you are?"

The girl offered her hand. "Sakura Haruno," she answered. "Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands and Sakura moved to sit next to Naruto. There was a moment of silence until Naruto broke it. "Um, Sakura-chan, how exactly do you know me?" he inquired.

"Because you're Sasuke-kun's new play thing, of course," Sakura replied cheerfully.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "What do you mean 'new play thing'?"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, but on the inside she was snickering. 'This was way too easy,' she thought. "You know, Sasuke-kun has many lovers or, I guess, friends with benefits is the more appropriate term. I just assumed you were one of them since I saw you two being a bit too friendly this morning." Sakura pretended to frown. "I hope you know what you're doing, Naruto-kun."

Before Naruto could say anything else a pink sports car with a pink haired woman in shades drove up the school driveway. Sakura got up and gave Naruto one last "kind" smile. "Well that's my ride," she said. "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was too shocked to respond so he just nodded numbly. Naruto's mind was in a state of chaos. Not only was Sasuke a gang leader but also he had plenty of fuck buddies. But that's not what really had Naruto so confused. No, it was the fact that Naruto was upset that Sasuke maybe with someone else that bothered him. Naruto couldn't understand why though, he just met the man. Why should he care if Sasuke just might be with other people? It's not like he likes him. No not at all.

Naruto put his head in between his legs, trying his best to get rid of any thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find a redheaded Uchiha with violet eyes. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of men and women with the typical black or brown hair. His companion wasn't that normal either. He had unnatural green hair and wore raggedy black and white street clothes. They were obviously talking about something of great importance judging from their serious expressions. Unfortunately Shino was hiding in the shadows of the allies so he was unable to hear anything they were saying. But as the two men walked closer, Shino was able to catch a few things.

"… going to Konoha," was all Shino heard Nagato say until there was a loud bang and then a sharp pain in Shino's right leg.

Shino gritted his teeth together to stop himself from screaming. He grabbed his wounded leg in an attempt to stop the blood from gushing out.

"_That's what you get for sticking your nose in someone's business_," a feminine voice said in English.

Shino looked up to see a woman with pinned up blue hair and gray eyes holding a handgun. There was a scowl on her beautiful face as she examined what she considered a noisy brat. All of these high schoolers were trying to participate in a far deadly game that was meant for the grown ups.

"I have a message for your leader," she told Shino, now speaking in Japanese so she was sure he understood her. "_Pain_ is coming."

* * *

Dinner at the Namikaze household was anything, but comfortable. In fact it was quite awkward. Naruto wasn't talking at all and he kept on throwing Kyuubi glares. Kyuubi, not knowing why Naruto was mad at him, quickly got upset, but held it in so there was a dangerous aura surrounding the redhead. Minato was unsure of how to handle the issue between his two sons so he just let them be. It was times like these that Minato wished Kushina was here; she'll know what to do. Gaara … well was being Gaara.

At the end of dinner, Gaara made himself scarce so the brothers could work out their issues. Minato, still not knowing what to do, decided to follow Gaara's example and locked himself in his study. That left Kyuubi and Naruto in the kitchen glaring at each other.

Kyuubi was the first to speak. "What in the hell is up with you?" Kyuubi screamed at his little brother. "Why are you acting like a little bitch?"

Blue eyes continued to glare at Kyuubi. "Why didn't you tell me about any of the gangs in Konoha and that you're the leader of the Jinchuuriki?"

Kyuubi was taken aback by Naruto's question. He made certain to keep his family from the truth, but how did he know? "Wh-what?" he stammered.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists. "Gaara told me everything!" he yelled.

'Damn ginger,' Kyuubi mentally cursed.

"Did you ever think I would like to know that my brother is not only apart of a gang, but the leader?" Naruto went on yelling. "Does dad know you're apart of something so _dangerous_?"

Kyuubi evaded Naruto's angered eyes and decided to ignore the questions and ask Naruto his own. "Why did Gaara tell you?"

That finally got the blonde to shut up. His cheeks became tainted with a light pink and his eyes lost their anger. "Well … you see," Naruto shyly began to say.

The older brother rolled his eyes. Now he can understand why Gaara gets snappy with Naruto like this. "Get on with it, Naruto," he demanded.

Naruto's face turned even redder. "IwentoutwithSasukeUchiha," he said so fast Kyuubi didn't catch it at first.

When he finally decrypted what Naruto said Kyuubi lost it. "YOU WENT OUT WITH AN UCHIHA!" he screamed at his brother.

Naruto flinched away when he heard the aggressive tone Kyuubi used on him. Was he upset that he went out with a guy? Was Kyuubi a homophobe? Tears began to roll down Naruto's cheeks. "Do you hate me, Kyuubi?" Naruto whimpered. "Do you want me to leave now?'

Kyuubi was startled when Naruto started crying. He had no clue what to do to stop a little boy** from crying. Hesitatingly he hugged the weeping Naruto and awkwardly patted his head. "It's okay, Naruto. I don't hate you," Kyuubi assured Naruto. "It's just that Uchihas aren't someone you should be involved with. I will never hate you because you're family and I would do anything to protect you. That's why I didn't tell you about the gangs."

Naruto buried his head in Kyuubi's chest***. He briefly remembered his conversations with Gaara and Sakura, but now he knew what he had to do. Like with Kyuubi, Naruto had to confront Sasuke. "Thanks, Kyuu," he said now his tears dried away. "I love you."

Kyuubi smiled and ruffled his baby brother's hair. "I love you, too, Naru." He said. "How about you go upstairs you look exhausted."

As soon as Kyuubi said that Naruto felt a wave of tiredness. "OK," he agreed. "Good night."

"Night." After Naruto left Kyuubi fell into a chair completely drained of energy. Who would have thought being a older sibling was so exhausting? Suddenly there was a loud ring from Kyuubi's pocket, his phone.

"Yo," he answered.

There was a cackling sound on the other end before someone said, "We have a problem."

***I feel that when Sakura had long hair she was very immature, but when she cut her hair that's when she started maturing. I still don't really like her, but she became a bit more useful and less fan girl. **

**** I know Naru is almost 15, but he's just so innocent that he's considered a little boy.**

***** Naruto only reaches the middle of Kyuubi's chest**

**Master – I'm so proud of Kyuubi. He now knows the hardships of being an older sibling. Anyway sorry this didn't come out so early I was over at my aunt's and she lacked a Microsoft Word so all I did was write out the next two chapters this spring break, but the next chapter won't be coming any time soon since it's AP exam time and I need to focus. Anyway guess who turned sixteen last Wednesday this girl! Happy freaking Birthday to me! Ha, so until next time …**

**Remember to Review**


	10. Chapter 10 Misread

**Dia-neechan – Heck yeah, exam time is over!**

**On-san – That is until the last week of school when we have semester exams.**

**Dia-neechan – *glares* Don't ruin my mood, man.**

**Wils-kun – Oh shut up. Anyway, yes exam time is over so now we have more time to write which means that we can probably update sooner then usual.**

**Dia-neechan - *throws fist in the air* HELL YEAH!**

**Wils-kun - *sighs* So, on with the story.**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 10 Misread

"He's just so cute!" Yuki squealed. "His long brown hair is beautiful! And don't forget those soulful lavender eyes!" I feel like he can just look into the depths of my soul with just a simple glance! One day I'm going to marry Neji and become Yuki Hyuuga!"

Yuzuki laughed at her sister's obsession of Neji Hyuuga. When Yuki finds a new love she is certainly devoted. "Sad that he is dating TenTen, huh imouto-hime*?" she teased.

Yuki pouted cutely. "It absolutely sucks," she whined. "I love TenTen, but how could she steal my soul mate like that?"

"Hang in there, imouto-hime, you'll find your 'soul mate'," Yuzuki assured her baby sister.

It was Tuesday morning and the Kiyomizu sisters were walking to the prison they called high school. As usual Yuki was freaking out about Neji Hyuuga and Yuzuki was mercilessly teasing her. Nothing was out of the ordinary that is until a suspicious black limo drove up next to them.

Yuzuki glared at the limo, wondering if it was some kidnapper. Her protective instincts kicking in, Yuzuki shielded Yuki with her own body and reached for her pocketknife. No one messes with Yuzuki and gets away unscratched.

"Ane**," what's wrong," Yuki asked with concern in her voice. A Yuzuki in battle mode is never something good.

"Stay behind me," Yuzuki ordered. She held out her knife, ready to stab anyone.

The back window slowly rolled down. When the Kiyomizu sisters saw who it was they both gasped. It was Itachi Uchiha.

Once Yuzuki got over her shock, she seductively smirked at the Uchiha. "Ita-koi," she purred as she twirled her multi-colored hair with her index finger. "It's been a while and now my bed is so cold."

Itachi couldn't hold back a smirk. Even though Itachi didn't love Yuzuki the way she loved him, Itachi did consider her as an amusing acquaintance; an acquaintance that is always ready to go. "I'll be sure to fix that tonight, my dearest Yuzuki," Itachi sweet-talked her.

Yuzuki giggled at Itachi's words. "You're so charming, Ita-koi." She hit Yuki in the stomach to get her attention. "Isn't he, imouto-hime."

Yuki held her gut in pain and glared at the Uchiha intruder. "No," she growled. Being an ex-Sasuke lover, naturally, Yuki hates Itachi.

"Don't be so nasty, Yuki," Yuzuki reprimanded. She then skipped to Itachi's limo and returned to smirking at him. "Now, let grown ups talk for a while,"

The youngest Kiyomizu sister rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she snorted. "I have to go meet up with Hinata anyway." Yuki waved bye at her sister. "Later, Ane."

Yuzuki waved back. "Bye, imouto-hime." Once Yuki was gone Yuzuki opened the car door and went inside the spacious limo. She sat so close to Itachi she was basically on his lap. "So what's up, Ita-koi?" she whispered in his ear. "How may 'The Informant' help you today?"

All of the playfulness from before disappeared. Itachi's eyes narrowed on the overly flirtatious girl next to him. "I think 'The Informant' helped enough," he snarled.

"What do you mean?" Itachi has never used this kind of tone with her before.

Itachi snorted at Yuzuki's surprised face. "Remember Kyuubi? Now that you told him about the Akatsuki he's getting involved in stuff he _doesn't_ need to get involved in."

Yuzuki sneered. How dare Itachi come to her complaining because she did her _job_? "Well sorry," she sarcastically said. "I didn't know I had to check with _you_ to do my job, you asshat."

Itachi sighed out of frustration. I guess you can say he forgot he was dealing with a black girl. "That's not what I'm saying, Yuzuki, and you know it," he told her in the calmest way he can. "What I mean is that what you told Kyuubi can kill him."

'Kyuu-chan … dead?' Yuzuki's eyes widened in fear at the thought. She couldn't deal with the mere thought of being the reason why Kyuubi is murdered. It will kill her inside, but … Sad hazel eyes looked into solemn ebony ones. But Itachi will protect Kyuubi because no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it, Yuzuki knows Kyuubi is more than some fuck toy to Itachi. "Promise me that you'll protect Kyuu-chan," Yuzuki insisted as she clenched Itachi's arm even tighter. "Promise me, Ita-koi."

Ignoring the pain Yuzuki was causing, Itachi gently moved one of her dyed strands of hair out of her face. "Of course I will, my dearest Yuzuki," he vowed. "But you'll also have to do your part."

Yuzuki nodded with newfound determination. "Whatever it takes to protect our Kyuu-chan."

* * *

_Ring_!

The class of freshmen quickly put away their instruments and gathered their stuff so they wouldn't be late for lunch. Naruto, on the other hand, was rushing for a different reason, to meet up with Sasuke Uchiha. After confronting Kyuubi he thought it would be best to also confront Sasuke about Sakura said. As he was putting away his clarinet Naruto couldn't help, but think about how the lunch date can end up being. Maybe Sasuke would laugh in his face for being a fool and not realizing a long time ago that he was only talking to Naruto for sex. Or maybe Sasuke, for some unbelievable reason, truly wanted to have an actual relationship with him and then the raven would pull Naruto in a loving embrace and they would …

"Hello, my youthful friend,"a loud, overly cheerful voice interrupted Naruto from his fantasies.

Naruto wanted around to glare at the unwanted person, but was shocked when he saw a teenage version of Gai-sensei. He had the bowl cut hair, the bushy caterpillar eyebrows, and Naruto could've sworn he saw green underneath the school shirt. Naruto heard that Gai-sensei had this loyal student assistant, but he didn't expect him to be _this_ loyal.

"Um, hi," Naruto said with uncertainty.

The Gai-sensei look alike smiled animatedly. "I am Rock Lee, a senior, and you-" he pointed a finger at Naruto. "Must be one of our newest freshmen, Naruto Uzumaki." Lee then noticed Naruto's clarinet case. "Is that a clarinet?" Of course Lee didn't wait for an answer. "That is simply wonderful, my youthful friend. Not many young men play the clarinet." Naruto couldn't help, but take offense to that statement. "Even I haven't mastered the beautiful instrument, but I am a master at the amazing cello. I first saw this spectacular instrument when I was ten and my family took a trip to America to see the famous Carnegie Hall in New York City. The performance was so astonishing that I was inspired to take lessons on the cello. I-"

Before Lee could tell him his life story, Naruto interrupted the senior's ranting. "As interesting as that was, Lee-sempai," Naruto said. "I have somewhere important to go."

As the blonde left the music room, Lee's smile dropped. He ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "I really hope that this was the right choice," Lee thought aloud. But, then again, Lee will do anything for his pink beauty.

Naruto ran to the roof so he wouldn't be even more late the already was for his lunch date. Because of Bushy Brows, Naruto will be five minutes late! And Sasuke seems to be the kind of guy that is very impatient.

Finally, Naruto came to the roof. Naruto closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. Once he was breathing evenly, Naruto opened his eyes to greet Sasuke, but was cut short when he saw the scene before him.

Sasuke was pinning a petite pink girl, Sakura, to the wall, her hands held right next to her head. Both of their faces were flushed a light red and they were breathing heavily.

When Sasuke saw the stunned blonde he pushed himself away from Sakura. Sasuke reached towards Naruto, but was stopped by Sakura's surprisingly strong grip from around his neck. Sakura pressed her body against Sasuke's and gave Naruto a sad look.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun," she cried. "I didn't want you to find out about me and Sasuke-kun like this way, but I tried to warn you."

Sasuke looked at the clinging girl with disgust and pushed her away. He turned to Naruto. "Wait, Naruto, I-" he tried to say, but Naruto cut him short.

"Shut up," Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Sakura gaped at the sudden outburst of the blonde. They couldn't see his expression since his bangs were covering half of his face.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried again, but he shut up when Naruto finally looked up to glare at him with so much scorn that he scared him, almost.

"I said shut up!" Naruto screamed again, but so much louder this time. "I don't want to hear anything from you, you – you man whore!" Sasuke could've sworn he saw some orange red in Naruto's blue eyes when he said that. "Everyone tried to warm me about you, Kyuubi, Gaara, and even that slut right there." Naruto pointed on accusing finger at Sakura. "But I thought you were a good person so I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now you know what? Fuck you!" Naruto gave Sasuke the middle finger and stormed away, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

When Sasuke saw Naruto's upset face Sasuke felt an unfamiliar ache in his chest and he didn't know why. Sasuke moved to follow the blonde and to possibly comfort him, but, yet again, Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "Let go, Sakura," he growled.

Sakura tried her best to smile seductively, but it just came out to be an ugly smirk. "How about you just stay here, Sasuke-kun?" she suggested. "We can go back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted by that stupid blonde."

Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to snort. "Doing what?" he spat out. "Me going back to punching you in the gut?" Before Naruto came up to the roof Sakura came and started saying some shit about how they belonged together. At first Sasuke ignored her, as usual, but when Sakura started bad mouthing his Naruto Sasuke snapped. He pinned Sakura to the wall and was about to punch her in the stomach, but, as you all know, Naruto came. "I bet you would like that, bitch." And for the hundredth time that day Sasuke pushed Sakura away. "Now leave me and Naruto the fuck alone." Sasuke the left, not caring at all that he was leaving a pink sobbing mess.

Meanwhile, Naruto was already on the opposite side of the school. After leaving the "happy couple" Naruto gave up on holding back his tears and just cried as he ran further away. When Naruto he was far enough away, Naruto just crumbled to the ground weeping. But why was he crying? Crying was very un-Naruto of him to do. The only time he cried worse then this was when his mother died, but this wasn't nearly as tragic as his mom's death so why was he crying? It's not like he loved the cold-hearted, horny bastard or something like that. Right? Of course not.

When his eyes were finally dry, Naruto got up to leave, but fell back down when he crashed into something solid. Naruto looked up to see two tall men glaring down at him. The man on the right was a couple inches taller then his friend, had dark skin, long dark brown hair, and odd green eyes. The other man had tan skin, slicked back silver hair, and piercing purple eyes. Both were wearing a similar black jacket with red clouds, but the silver man's jacket was open to reveal his bare chest.

"Watch it, you little bastard," the silver one said. "Now apologize before the great Jashin-sama punishes you for your sins."

The dark one elbowed the other one in the sides causing him to swear. "Shut up, Hidan, I think this is the boy."

Hidan criticized the blonde boy with red eyes from crying and snorted. "This twerp, Kakuzu? I don't see why that dick we call leader is making such a big deal out of him, but whatever."

Naruto backed away from the two creepy men. All of the warning bells in his head were going off. "I'm sorry for bumping into you," he apologized. "So I'll just be going." He turned to leave, but Hidan grabbed his arm harshly.

"Hold it right there, you little fucker."

Kakuzu smiled creepily. "How about you come with us kid? I'm sure you'll be worth something."

* * *

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Gaara hasn't see Naruto since first period. He knew Naruto went to have lunch with that Uchiha bastard, but then Naruto didn't show up for any of their last three classes. At first Gaara thought that maybe Naruto skipped with Uchiha, but that guess was thrown out the window when he saw Uchiha sulking at the end of school.

Gaara gripped the front of Uchiha's shirt and brought him down to his level. "Where in the hell is Naruto?" Gaara ruthlessly asked.

Uchiha refused to look Gaara in the eyes in fear that the feisty redhead will see the shame in his eyes. "I don't know," he responded.

Gaara tightened his hold on Sasuke. "What do you mean you don't know?" he screamed at Uchiha so loudly that some students looked over to see what the fuss was about. "What the fuck did you do to Naruto?" Gaara was so close to having a panic attack that he was shaking. If Naruto wasn't with Sasuke all this time then that must mean. "Naruto is missing!"

On the second floor of KHS a suspicious man was watching the scene that was happening directly below him. He briefly thought about going down there to break it up before it came too serious, but then he heard the red one, Gaara if he remembered correctly, scream 'Naruto is missing'. He then sighed and closed his little orange book. Time to get to work.

* * *

"Do you have him, Kakuzu?"

"Yes, boss, but I'm not really sure if kidnapping this brat will be that profitable to the Akatsuki."

"Forget your blind love for money just for a moment and do your damn job,"

Kakuzu gripped his cell phone a bit tighter. "Yes, Pein," he said through clenched teeth.

"Now go contact the older brat. Make sure you mention we have his precious baby brother."

"I'll get right to it," Kakuzu said even though Nagato aka Pein already hung up the phone. Kakuzu flipped his phone shut and glanced at the unconscious blonde in the backseat. His hands were tied behind his back, and his eyes and mouth were covered in case he woke up before they reached their destination. "I really hope this is worth it," Kakuzu told the driver, Hidan. "Pein better know what he's doing."

***imouto-hime – Japanese for little sister princess**

**** Ane – Japanese for big sister**

**Master – Right now as I'm typing this it's almost midnight and I have school tomorrow so I have nothing witty or about my life or story to tell you so …**

**Remember to Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Kidnapped

**On-san – This last week has been way too… **

**Wils-kun – Uneventful?**

**On-san - *nods* Yeah, no mega projects due or overwhelming assignments or social events that we go to to ignore our schoolwork**

**Wils-kun - *shrugs* Honestly I like it more time to sleep … and write.**

**On-san - *nods again* Now we can update sooner *stares into distance* Ya'll happy now?**

**Wils-kun – Now it's time to sit back and enjoy yet another addition to Sadistic Love. **

Sadistic Love: Chapter 11 Kidnapped

The first thing Gaara had to do was find Kyuubi. If anyone knew what to do it will be him. As Gaara ran to the back of the school where he knew Kyuubi and his friends were, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. Gaara looked over his shoulders to see Uchiha behind him. He stopped. "Why are you following me, Uchiha?" Gaara scoffed. "Haven't you done enough for Naruto?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Gaara, but didn't do anything else. "All I want to do is find Naruto," he answered.

Gaara rolled his eyes at what he thought was a pathetic response. "Fine, but I'll let Kyuubi handle you."

The two boys continued their run to the back of the school and just as Gaara expected there Kyuubi and his friends were smoking a cigarette. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow when he saw Gaara. Usually Gaara and Naruto will wait in the front of the school for them, but why was here? And with Sasuke Uchiha and not Naruto?

"Yo, shortie, why are you here?" he asked Gaara. Kyuubi glared at the youngest Uchiha. "And why are _you_ here, you Uchiha scum?"

Neither Gaara nor Sasuke bothered to answer the question (or the insult), instead Gaara said, "I can't find Naruto anywhere and Uchiha here." Gaara jabbed Sasuke in the chest with his thumb. "… Was the last person to see him."

Kyuubi roughly threw his cigarette to the ground and clenched his fists. "What do you mean you can't find Naruto?" he screamed more at Sasuke. "And why are you trying to get into me baby brother's pants, you sick freak? Aren't all those whores good enough to satisfy your horny ass?" Kyuubi grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt. "It's your fault that Naruto is missing isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have let Naruto see as soon as I knew it was you who took him out. You can never trust Uchihas."

With each insult, Sasuke's expression grew darker. Kyuubi had no right to question his relationship with Naruto, or at least what's left of it. "Shut up, Namikaze," he demanded. "You know nothing so shut the hell up!"

Neji, who was standing besides Kyuubi the entire time, pushed Sasuke away. Hyuuga's never liked the Uchiha's and their superior attitude. "Watch your mouth, Uchiha. Do you want me to take care of him?" Neji asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sneered at the angry raven. "Why not? We need to teach the Taka their place anyway." All of the Jinchuuriki members around circled Sasuke and prepared to fight.

Gaara shook his head in disbelief. Could these guys only settle things with their fists?* "Hey!" he yelled for everyone's attention. "Did you forget something?" All of the faces around him were blank. "Gaara sighed out of frustration. 'Idiot's' "Naruto is fucking missing!"

Kyuubi was finally able to focus. "OK." He turned to Neji and was about to tell him to find Kiba so he could have Akamaru sniff out Naruto's scent, but then his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. It was a blocked number. "Hello," he said into the cell.

"Is this Kyuubi Namikaze?" a male monotone voice asked.

"…Yes," he answered the mystery man cautiously. "Who are you?"

The voice didn't answer, but continued to talk instead. "We have your brother, Naruto Uzumaki, and if you don't come to the abandoned warehouse on the eastside of the city or the next time you see your brother, he'll be dead." Then the man hung up.

Neji looked at his friend with concern when Kyuubi suddenly dropped the phone. "Is anything wrong, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi started to clench and unclench his hands until he spoke at last. "We are going to find Naruto soon," he growled. Kyuubi frowned at Sasuke. "I still don't trust you, Uchiha brat," he told Sasuke. "But I'll deal with you until we find Naruto, but when we do it's up to him how we handle you."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said in response.

In the school security room the silver-haired man opened the door. He shook his head in disappointment when he noticed that  
no one was stationed in the room. No wonder Naruto was missing, school security here sucks. He would make sure to take this to Tsunade-sama later. The man sat in front of the computer screen that showed the security camera footage. He knew that Gaara only had one class with Naruto in the morning and Naruto didn't seem to be the kind of student to skip class so he decided to go back to Lunch A. For awhile the man noticed nothing odd, but then he noticed two men roaming around the campus. They were definitely not a part of KHS. The man's eyebrows pulled together when he saw the two men on the screen talk to Naruto and then covered his mouth with cloth that was probably drugged since Naruto soon went limp. After this scene the man paused the video and zoned in on the two men. He instantly recognized them from when he was a bodyguard of a witness of an Akatsuki crime. The man remembered finding their hideout and hopefully they were still there.

* * *

When Naruto woke up from his dreamless, drug induced sleep his head was spinning and his vision was blurry. As Naruto's eyesight began to clear up he was able to examine his surroundings. It looked like he was in a warehouse or something because there were boxes stacked high everywhere around him. 'How in the hell did I get here,' Naruto asked himself. The blonde tried to move his hands, but soon discovered that his hands were tied up behind him. 'And why in the hell am I tied up!' Naruto never thought he was the type to freak out, but now seemed like the perfect time to do just that. The last thing he remembered was talking to those men, Hidan and Kakuzu, and now here he is, kidnapped. Would he never see Minato, Gaara, Kyuubi, or even Sasuke again?

Before tears can roll down Naruto's face for what seemed like the millionth time that day Hidan violently barged in. By now the man ditched his jacket and was just completely bare. "Hey, look the damn brat is awake," Hidan commented when he saw the upset blonde. He snickered when he noticed the unshed tears in Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "Aww is the cut little fag crying," the silverette taunted as he aggressively pinched Naruto's cheek.

Naruto tried to bit Hidan's hand, but failed. "Leave me the hell alone, you asshole," he snarled.

Hidan scowled at the boy and proceeded with his teasing. "What's the matter, pretty boy? Didn't get a good fuck from one of your dumbass boyfriends?"

Despite how untrue Hidan's insult was Naruto couldn't help but to think of Sasuke. Sasgay, the man whore. "At least I'm getting some unlike you. I bet you're still a virgin, and how old are you?" Naruto retorted.

Hidan roughly pulled back Naruto's head by his hair and made a move to punch the annoying brat in the face. "Don't mess with me, you little cock sucker," he threatened.

Now that he knew he could annoy Hidan, Naruto pushed the man further. "Oh, scary," he mocked.

"Why you-" Hidan was about to finally punch the blonde, but his fist was caught by an upset Kakuzu.

Kakuzu frowned at the two males in irritation. "Can you guys be more aggravating," he scolded the two. "Now shut the hell up or I'll both of your dicks off." Kakuzu smirked when he saw Hidan and Naruto shiver.

For a moment Kakuzu's threat worked, there was nothing but silence in the room. That is until Naruto opened his big mouth again. "You know Kyuubi's going to come save me?" he asked the two men. They both raised an eyebrow, but let the boy continue. "My big brother will always protect me, no matter what."

Kakuzu and Hidan exchanged a look and they both cackled. Naruto watched them laugh creepily and assumed they were just insane. Kakuzu was the first to stop laughing. He reached over to mockingly stroke Naruto's upper arm. "That's what we're hoping for, Blondie."

Just then there was the sound of boxes and chains falling coming from the left. Hidan and Kakuzu pulled out their guns from their pants and got ready to shoot the intruder.

"Show your fucking face!" Hidan screamed at whoever dared to cross the Akatsuki.

For what seemed like forever, nothing happened, but then, out of nowhere came two gun shots that expertly shot Hidan's and Kakuzu's guns out of their hands. Out of the shadows came a tall well-built man with silver hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity, wearing casual work clothes, and had on a mask that covered the lower half of his face and added mystery to the man. When the Akatsuki members recognized the man before them they quickly cowered away because of the safety of their lives. Naruto gaped at the man with the awesome gun skills that he knew as his literature teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Underneath Kakashi's mask you could notice that he was smiling. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

* * *

"Hurry up, you stupid Uchiha!" Kyuubi pressured the driver of the red Ferrari, Sasuke Uchiha. "We're short on fucking time!"

Sasuke tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 'If he doesn't shut the hell up,' he thought. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"There are no police officers here, so good faster!"

"I'm already fifteen miles per hour over speed limit!"

Gaara, riding in the backseat, hit Sasuke and Kyuubi upside the heads. 'Both of you shut the fuck up and focus," he ordered the two older boys. "The guy who called Kyuubi said Naruto will be at the abandoned warehouse on the eastside of town."

Kyuubi's brows pulled together as he was in deep thought. "Isn't that where the Akatsuki meets sometimes?" he asked himself out loud. That was the same place where Itachi shot him. Unconsciously he touched his left shoulder that was still not fully healed.

Sasuke and Gaara noticed this, but neither of them pointed out. They both felt it was more of a private thing. Finally the Ferrari parked in front of a worn down warehouse that was obviously built during the time of industrialization in Japan. They came just in time to hear gunshots coming from inside.

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed in panic as he ran out and into the building not considering his own safety.

Kyuubi and Sasuke followed Gaara, both of them with their guns out. They traced the sound of gunshots to the back left side of the building. When the three boys reached their destination they were all shocked by what they saw. A tied up Naruto was being held by Kakashi-sensei, who also had a gun in his hand.

Kyuubi was the first to get over his initial shock. The Namikaze pointed his weapon at the suspicious high school teacher. "What in the hell are doing with my brother, Hatake?" he questioned.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed out of relief.

"You know, Kyuubi-kun, it's illegal for a minor to have a gun in their possession. You can get thrown into juvenile detention or worse," Kakashi nonchalantly lectured.

Sasuke followed Kyuubi's example and pointed his own gun at Kakashi. "It's also illegal to kidnap you're students," Sasuke said back.

Underneath his mask, Kakashi smirked. "Well I guess we'll have to track down the culprits."

At this point Gaara got very frustrated with his literature teacher, "Stop playing games and tell us why you are here and have Naruto!" he demanded.

Kakashi shrugged as if this event was nothing. "Just doing a favor for an old friend," he lazily answered.

"And that would be?" Kyuubi pressured on. Why was it so hard to get information from his man to talk?

"Why Minato Namikaze, of course!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Kyuubi was stunned by this response. "My father?"

"Yes, a few nights ago your ago interrupted my sweet love-making to my dear Anko**." 'Too much information,' all four of the teenagers thought. "… with a very suspicious phone call asking me to protect his two sons from what he vaguely called 'the men in black and red'."

"'The men in black and red'," Sasuke repeated. "That must be the Akatsuki. Itachi knows that Naruto is somewhat important to Kyuubi and I so he had some of his goons kidnap him."

Kyuubi shook his head. "It's not Itachi," he disagreed. "Itachi promised he'll leave me and the Jinchuuriki alone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kyuubi's reasoning. "You seriously believe that dishonest bastard?"

"There is also the fact that I know Itachi isn't the real Akatsuki leader."

That sure did shut Sasuke up.

Kakashi smirked again and finally let Naruto stand on his own, as soon as he did that Gaara rushed to Naruto's side. "I see you found out about Nagato Uchiha," he said.

"You mean my cousin?" Sasuke asked in utter disbelief. "Nagato is such a kiss ass, though."

Kakashi simply shrugged. "Well apparently not since he is better known as Pein, the true leader of the Akatsuki." Kakashi noticed Kyuubi's uncomfortable expression. "Is there anything you want to tell us, Kyuubi-kun?" he tactfully asked.

Kyuubi bit the bottom of his lips and refused to look at anyone in the eyes so instead he watched the rats scatter in the corner. "Well, once I learned that Nagato was the real leader I sent someone to watch him, but yesterday I got a phone call from him saying that he was shot by some English-speaking woman."

Kakashi gave Kyuubi a stern, disapproving look with his visible eye. "You should have known it would have been dangerous," he chastised the redhead.

Said redhead stopped watching the rats and glared at Kakashi. "Now I know that," he screamed. "Anyway, Shino said that the woman wanted me to know that '_Pain_ is coming'. Then I didn't know what that meant, but now I do."

Naruto, who has been uncharacteristically silent since they started talking, finally had an outburst. "Are you telling me that some crazy twofaced Uchiha is trying to kill us for no apparent reason!" he screamed, tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes. Naruto then glared at Sasuke. "And why in the hell is this man whore here? I never want to see his fucking face again!" Naruto turned around so his back was now facing everyone else and that signified the end of his tantrum.

There was a brief sad look on Sasuke's face, but he quickly replaced it with his stoic mask. "Since everything is settled, I'll be going," he said in his usual indifferent tone. The Uchiha then left.

Naruto denied himself the want to turn around and follow Sasuke out. But he's supposed to be mad. What is it about the damn bastard that draws Naruto to him?

Gaara placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Go talk to him," he advised.

Naruto pretended to scowl. "Why are you on his side now?"

"I'm not on his side," Gaara denied. "I just know you want to talk to him, but you won't let yourself so I guess it's up to me." It was times like these you'll think Gaara can read Naruto's mind.

Naruto gave his friend a small smile before running after Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled at the scene. "Ahh, young love," he said dramatically. "The sweetest poison known to man."

Kyuubi, on the other hand, just entered. "Please Naruto deserves a thousand times better then a stupid Uchiha."

"Says you," Kakashi taunted. "If I remember correctly, you and the older Uchiha boy will be always flirting in the halls."

Kyuubi scowled at the crazy man's assumption, but nonetheless blushed violently. "Well, it is obvious you are getting old, Hatake-sensei, because your memory is slowly draining."

"Of course, Kyuubi-kun."

Gaara ignored the bickering going on and thought deeply about the current events. He was relieved to know Naruto was safe, but something was bothering him. "How would Minato know about the Akatsuki at all?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi just shrugged. "The only thing Minato told me over the phone was to watch over his sons and look out for men in black and red."

"Why did dad hide something like this from us in the first place," Kyuubi complained. "Isn't it our right to know?"

Again Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure," he answered. "But I do know it is his rights as your father to know what's going on in his kids' lives." Kakashi turned to leave. "Well I'll see you boys in school."

There was a moment of silence. "He's right you know," Gaara finally said, but never looking at Kyuubi in the face.

"I know," was all Kyuubi said as a reply.

Outside of the building Naruto was still trying to get Sasuke's attention. "For the last fucking time, teme, talk to me!" the pissed off blonde screamed at the raven. Finally Sasuke stopped, but it was so sudden that Naruto walked into him.

The raven turned to face him and glared into Naruto's blue eyes. "That's not what you said today at lunch," Sasuke painfully reminded Naruto.

But Naruto will have none of that, so he shouted, "Well the only reason why I came after you was because Gaara asked me to!"

Sasuke frowned at the mention of the freshman redhead. "What in the hell does he have to do with this?" he shouted back. "I don't give a damn about his opinion!"

"Don't talk about my friend like that At least he's not a bastard like you who sleeps around with a bunch of whores!"

"Well if you like him so much, why don't you make out with him?"

"You sick son of a bitch!"

At the indirect mention of his deceased mother, Sasuke's anger reached a new level. "At least my mother didn't walk out on my family like yours did!" he yelled, but as soon as those words came out of his moth he regretted it.

Naruto's previously angered eyes were now moist with tears and his bottom lip was quivering as if he was trying to hold back sobs. Sasuke's mask shattered when he realized how his words damaged Naruto. He reached out to caress the scarred cheeks, but Naruto's hands swatted it away. A few tears escaped. "I can't believe you said that," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke sincerely apologized. "I didn't mean it."

Naruto didn't say anything at first and Sasuke was beginning to lose hope, but then Naruto wiped away his tears and looked into Sasuke's solemn onyx eyes. "It's okay we're both pretty upset," he said. "Anyway I understand why you snapped was because I basically called your mother a bitch."

"You didn't mean to."

Again there was a moment of silence. Both boys were still trying to calm down and sort out their thoughts. There were just so many things to think about, Naruto being kidnapped, the Akatsuki and Nagato, and especially how they feel about each other.

Finally Sasuke broke the silence. "What you saw with Sakura today wasn't true," Sasuke said. "The truth is I wanted to beat her up so badly that I pinned her to the wall, but that's when you came in." Naruto said nothing so Sasuke continued to talk. "But it is true about my unseemly past with relationships; they were all one-night stands," he confessed.

And yet again there was tears were in Naruto's eyes, what Sasuke thought was completely out of place. "Am I just a one-night stand, too, Sasuke?" the blonde asked quietly.

Sasuke reached out to touch Naruto's check again, but this time Naruto let him. "No," Sasuke simply said, but there was so much emotion in that single word that Naruto smiled for the first time since this afternoon.

"How about we start over again?" Naruto suggested. He offered his hand. "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke truly smiled at the adorable blonde, but instead of shaking the out reached hand he pulled Naruto into a smothering embrace. "Uchiha Sasuke," he whispered in Naruto's car. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

It was around seven when Naruto, Kyuubi, Gaara come home. Kyuubi prayed that Minato won't be home, but of course Kami-sama didn't listen. As soon as the stopped inside the house they were attacked by a blonde blur.

"I got a phone call from Kakashi two hours ago saying something is wrong with Naruto," Minato went on about as he hugged all three of his boys. He held Naruto's face in between his hands. "Are you okay, Naruto? Did they hurt you?"

Naruto gently smiled at his concerned father. "I'm fine, dad," he assured. "I'm just really tired."

Minato gave his youngest son a kiss on the forehead. "Then go to sleep," he advised.

"You too, Gaara."

Once the two younger boys went upstairs, Minato gave Kyuubi a serious look. "What happened today, Kyuubi? I know you know something."

Kyuubi ran his fingers through his long red hair. "I didn't mean for something like this to happen," he softly said. "I didn't want my family to get involved."

Minato grabbed both of Kyuubi's arms. "What do you mean?"

Remorseful red eyes looked into concern filled blue ones. "I'm in a gang," Kyuubi admitted. "I have been since I was a sophomore."

Minato had no idea how to handle this so he did the first thing that came to mind; he slapped Kyuubi across the face. "Why in the hell will you do something stupid like that," Minato hissed. "You can be in jail right now or even worse, dead like your mother." Kyuubi held the cheek that Minato slapped, still in shock so he was unable to answer. Never has Minato hit him or talk to him like that, even Minato himself was shocked by his actions. "I'm sorry, Kyuubi," Minato apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want you to be safe, but you can't be if you're off doing drugs and playing with guns."

"It's not like that," Kyuubi tried to explain. "It's more political than anything and about who is on top. Violence is the last resort."

Minato grimaced. "That doesn't really assure me, but I trust your decision. I'm still very upset with you, but I trust you."

Kyuubi smiled. "I promise to tell you the truth from now on," he told his father.

Minato returned Kyuubi's smile. "Good, but we'll do that tomorrow, but for now-" Minato gave Kyuubi a kiss on the forehead which Kyuubi scowled at. "Go to bed."

When Kyuubi was upstairs Minato slid into his armchair in the living room. 'If only you were still here, Kushina,' he thought. 'You'll know what to do.'

* * *

Madara glared at his eldest son, Nagato. "What do you mean you didn't kill the Uzumaki brats?" he asked.

Nagato remained unfazed by his adopted father's glare. Once you live mainly all of your life with the Uchiha's the glare loses isn't affects. "Exactly what I said before, Kakuzu called me around an hour ago informing me that Hidan and him failed their assignment. Supposedly the Uzumaki's have a bodyguard, Kakashi Hatake better known as the copy Nin because of his legendary ability to quickly learn specialty techniques. It'll be harder now to annihilate them."

That didn't help lessen Madara's glare, in fact telling him that enhanced it. "If you fail to do a simple task like this, you fail as a Uchiha," Madara threatened and with that he left the study.

With Madara gone Nagato could finally show his real emotions and what that is right now is furious. "Dammit," Nagato cussed underneath his breath. "I swear I will kill you two, Kyuubi Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki." That being said Nagato also left the room.

***You sound like a woman, Gaa-chan**

****Because I don't think I'll ever be able to explain Kakashi's love life I'll do it here. Kakashi in this story is a real flirt. He has many lovers, but his favorites are Anko and Iruka, both teachers at KHS and both have no clue about each other. Unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to go in depth with his intriguing love triangle, but I want you guys to know.**

**Master – Well that's all folks. A lot of new developments in this chapter, huh? Naruto and Sasuke are starting anew, Kyuubi and Minato aren't lying to each other anymore, and Pein is as determined as ever. So until next time …**

**Remember to Review**


	12. Chapter 12 Another Chance

***All personalities are bowing respectfully***

**Everyone – We are deeply sorry for the very late update.**

**Wils-kun – But unfortunately Master had end-of-the-year exams and is currently dealing with a terrible ear infection (and may have also punctured her eardrum) that kept her distracted, but now it's summer vacation so we'll have more time to write.**

**On-san - *pushes up glasses* Also please be looking out for our new SasuNaru fanfic, The Rokudaime's Journal, that'll be coming out this summer. Remember a poll is still up about who will be the villain. **

**Na-chan – *smiles sweetly* And thank you for the support and patience that you have for us and Master. Please continue reading, favoriteing, alerting, and reviewing this story.**

**Dia-neechan – *popping bubble gum* Now ya'll freaks enjoy the twelfth chapter of Sadistic Love.**

**Master - *whimpering in background* My ear hurts so much!**

**Dia-neechan – SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER YOURSELF YOU WIMP!**

**Master - *cries* So mean.**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 12 Another Chance

Three months. It has been three fucking months since they have heard anything from Nagato or the Akatsuki. Kyuubi even degraded to asking Itachi what's going on, but supposedly him and the Akatsuki members who weren't "full members" are being kept in the dark. It was good that the Uzumaki boys weren't being attacked, but the suspense was killing Kyuubi inside. Every uneventful day increased Kyuubi's paranoia, so that every sudden sound had him jumping. Minato would look at his eldest son with sad eyes and couldn't help but to compare his behavior with Kushina's before she left.

Naruto, on the other hand, was doing just fine. A couple months ago were his birthday so he finally turned fifteen, Minato was beginning to teach him how to drive, his grades were improving, and most importantly Naruto had a great relationship with Sasuke. Even though Sasuke can be a real jerk he still had his soft side, evidence enough of that was the fact that that he dealt with Naruto's unhealthy obsession over ramen and even paid for it. Now Sasuke and his group of junior friends sat with Naruto and his freshmen friends during lunch so it was safe to say Sasuke was now one of Naruto's closest friends. And it was also safe to say the Akatsuki was the last thing Naruto was thinking about. Actually the first thing that Naruto was thinking at the moment was how to strangle a fangirl effectively.

Naruto glared at the redheaded girl that was clinging to Sasuke's arm and was going on and on about how they should go to the Kurisumasuibubōru* together. After the lunch incident Sakura kept herself at a distance and Ino had been mysteriously missing, but Karin was as persistent as ever. "I already have a beautiful red gown selected," Karin told an uninterested Sasuke.

"I'm sure it leaves nothing to the imagination," Sasuke bleakly insulted the girl.

Karin didn't catch the rudeness in the statement and just giggled. "Oh, Sasuke, it'll be just for you."

Naruto huffed frustratingly. He just couldn't take all the slutty flirtation anymore. "Well I have to go to science, Sasuke, so I'll see you later."

Sasuke's bleakness went away as he smiled (smirked) at his blond friend. "Bye, Naruto."

Karin pressed her body even closer to Sasuke's and mischievously smirked at Naruto. "Yeah bye, Na-ru-to,"" she tauntingly said.

Red clouded Naruto's vision, but he didn't comment to Karin's petty teases and just walked away. But still by the time he reached Kurenai-sensei's class Naruto was still fuming.

When Gaara saw Naruto so upset he just smirked. "So what did Karin do know?" he asked.

"That bitch," Naruto complained. "She was basically grinding into Sasuke when I left! Sasuke shouldn't even associate with a whore like that."

"Why should you care?" Gaara mocked. He knew why Naruto cared, but he wasn't sure if Naruto himself knew.

Naruto's face turned a light pink. "I-I don't know," he nervously answered. "But lately every time a girl is near Sasuke I'll get kind of ... jealous and I don't know why."

Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto's blindness. Figures that Naruto will be completely unaware of his own emotions. "Maybe because, well I don't know, you really like him?"

At first Naruto denied the assumption. Sure Sasuke is attractive, he really does have a sweet side, and Sasuke practically oozes of sexual pleasures. But the Uchiha boy was only a friend ... a friend that Naruto made out with and still had fantasies about, but still just a friend. Finally the truth dawned in him. Naruto Uzumaki likes Sasuke Uchiha. "Wh-what do I do now?" the blonde stuttered.

"You can ask him to the Kurisumasuibubōru," Gaara suggested.

Before Naruto could remark on the idea, Kurenai-sensei slammed her teacher's book on his desk. Naruto cowered in fear when he saw Kurenai-sensei's red eyes narrow in on him. By now Kurenai was very pregnant which also means very irritable. "As interesting as your love life is, Naruto-kun," the teacher said with a threatening tone. "Class has started so let's at least _try_ to focus, boys."

"Yes, ma'm."

* * *

"Give me another one," Kyuubi ordered the bartender.

The bartender chuckled as he placed another beer in front of the drunken redhead. "You should watch it, kid," he advised. "We don't want yet another stripper incident, now do we?"

Even though Kyuubi was slightly drunk he still had the decency to blush. "Sh-shut up, old man."

"Actually I wouldn't really mind a stripper show from you Kyuu-chan," a familiar mocking voice said from besides him.

Kyuubi gaped when he saw a smirking Itachi leaning against the bar. For once he wasn't wearing formal pants and shirt or Akatsuki coat, but was wearing blue jeans and a simple black T-shirt. But still no matter what Itachi wore, he was still very attractive. "Itachi," Kyuubi greeted the raven in his own special way.

Itachi's smirk grew wider and then stole Kyuubi's drink. "So why are we drinking ourselves silly today?" he asked.

Kyuubi scowled, but tried his best to ignore the Uchiha and ordered another drink. Nothing stops a persistent Itachi though. Itachi went through a list of ridiculous guesses.

"Oh, I know," Itachi proclaimed. "I heard there was a ball or something the school was hosting and you want me to take you. You'll wear a skanky black dress and I'll wear a matching tux."

Kyuubi frowned in disgust at the assumption. "You're a sick mother fucker, you know that, Itachi."

Itachi merely shrugged and then suddenly his expression became very serious. "I know you're frustrated about Nagato and the Akatsuki, but just remember I'll do anything for you." Taking hold of Kyuubi's hand giving it a tight squeeze, Itachi looked deep into Kyuubi's eyes. "I'll die for you."

Kyuubi's heart skipped a beat, but he still scowled at the raven. "Is _that_ why you shoot me!" he sarcastically said. "If that's the case you have some fucked up ways to show you care." He tried to get up and leave, but Itachi still had a firm grip on his hand. "Let go," he growled.

Of course, Itachi didn't listen and squeezed Kyuubi's hand again. "Just remember, I'm here for you," he said before finally releasing his hold on Kyuubi.

After saying that, anyone else would have thought Itachi truly cared for Kyuubi, but the redhead knew better. In Kyuubi's point of view, Itachi only cared for himself. "Whatever," he muttered. Then Kyuubi left the bar and silently walked home. But for some reason he shouldn't stop thinking of Itachi's promise.

* * *

There were just some things in this world that you just can't ignore. For example, if a little redhead, who just so happens to be your best friend, was glaring at you from across the table as you try to eat your bowl of sugary cereal, you can't just ignore him because you know that he knows that you know the reason he's glaring at you is because you don't have the guts to ask out a certain raven junior to a ball that's only a week away. Don't get me wrong you can try to desperately_ try_ to ignore the redhead, but after a few minutes of intense staring you will crack. And that is exactly what Naruto did.

"I'm going to do it, ok," Naruto screamed at Gaara when the boy refused to step down his glare.

Gaara smirked triumphantly, but Minato and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "He's finally going to ask his crush to the ball," he explained to the befuddled Namikaze's.

At that Minato smiled gently, but Kyuubi scowled because he knew who Naruto's "crush" was. "Is it that girl you went with earlier this year?" Minato asked his youngest son.

Kyuubi snorted. "More like the _guy_ he went out with," he muttered as he ate his onigri.

Silence. No one said anything because Naruto was busy blushing, Minato was too shocked, Kyuubi was stuffing his face, and Gaara was ... well being Gaara. Finally Gaara took the responsibility to explain. "Naruto likes Sasuke Uchiha, a junior at our school and also the leader of the gang, Taka."

Naruto and Kyuubi shot Gaara a dirty look when he said the last part. Minato was still upset about the whole Kyuubi being a gang leader thing. _Stupid ginger._

Minato then looked very exhausted and he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course he is," the blonde man said underneath his breath. Minato gave his blonde son a stern look. "I want to meet this boy, got it, Naruto."

Naruto blushed again. "Y-yes, sir." When Minato focused on his meal again, Naruto groaned. Now he had to deal with an overprotective father.

* * *

Halfway through lunch Naruto finally mustered enough courage to ask Sasuke to speak with him alone. Of course Karin had to throw a bitch fit about it.

Karin dramatically flipped her obviously dyed red hair and sneered at Naruto. "Why would Sasuke-kun want to somewhere alone with you?" she asked disgust obvious in her tone. "He wouldn't want to touch a faggot like you."

Everyone at the table frowned at the redhead girl, but before anyone can say or do anything Suigetsu intervened with a mocking laugh. "After sleeping with a hag like you I think Naruto is a mega upgrade got Sasuke," Suigetsu said. "Now if you would please go back to your fucking class."

Karin's mouth hung open as she stared at Suigetsu in shock. "You fucktard!" she screeched. "Take that back!" Karin then started to strangle the white haired boy.

While the two were bickering and everyone else was trying to figure out how to prevent a homicide, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and dragged him to the empty hall near the cafeteria. Sasuke casually leaned against the lockers and watched with amusement as Naruto fidgeted nervously. "So this thing you're about to tell me must be so embarrassing that you're acting like Hinata," he concluded.

Naruto blushed and punched Sasuke in the arm. "Sh-shut up, teme."

"Then tell me what it is your going to tell me, dobe," Sasuke retorted.

"Well I-I want to ask you," Naruto slowly started to say, but then Sasuke glared at him so him so he just said it. "Iwantyoutogototheballwithme."

Awkward. That was the only word to describe the silence after Naruto's declaration. Because of that poor Naruto was beginning to lose all hope. "I can understand if you don't want to take a guy to the ball so-" Naruto said, but was cut off when Sasuke pushed him against the wall and violently kissed him: At first Naruto didn't respond, but when Sasuke licked his lips he opened them and started kissing back just as passionately. After almost five minutes of extreme make out they pulled apart.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek. "I'll go to the ball with you on one condition," he said in his husky voice.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked, still catching his breath.

"You have to walk in there as my boyfriend."

Naruto gave Sasuke his foxy grin. "Deal."

* * *

Gaara walked to the front of the school alone since stupid Naruto was far too "busy" having Sasuke shoves his tongue down Naruto's throat. Gaara shivered at the revolting image. Why, _why_ did he have to think that? Sure Gaara was happy for Naruto, but the thought of his best friend / adopted brother making out with that nasty Uchiha is simply disgusting.

As Gaara was about to walk down the main flight of stairs to the entrance he heard a bickering feminine voice. Gaara looked over the railings and found Neji arguing with that brunette girl, TeeTee or whatever her name was.

"Why do you always blow our plans for Kyuubi," TeeTee went on bickering. "We haven't had a real date in months because of him."

"Don't blame Kyuubi for our problems, TenTen." _TenTen that's her name. _"He has nothing to do with this," Neji said.

TenTen crossed her arms across her chest. "Why not?" she asked. "You always choose Kyuubi over me. Do you still have feelings for him?"

_Neji and Kyuubi used to go out?_** Gaara was sort of shocked by that new fact, to him they only looked like close friends.

Neji himself seemed shocked that TenTen brought this up. "You know that that's not true. I really like you, TenTen, and my feelings for Kyuu is only friendship."

"I don't know Neji," TenTen said, uncertainty in her voice. She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Please, I need time to think, so I'll talk to you later." Then she left.

Neji leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. He tilted his head up and noticed a pair of teal eyes looking down on him. "Enjoyed the show, Gaara?" he asked.

Gaara smirked. "Nah, not really. It was way too dramatic for me."

"Well I deeply apologize," Neji sarcastically plead. "Next time I'll make sure it fits your style."

Gaara held up his hands up in a defensive manner. "Hey, no need to get bitchy, Hyuuga. Why don't you just buy her a gift or something? Girls love gifts."

Neji thought about it for awhile. It didn't seem like a bad idea, but Neji didn't know much about shopping. "Will you go with me?" he asked the little redhead.

"You seriously need my help with that?" When all Gaara got in response was a glare, he sighed. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "Tomorrow is Saturday so pick me up then and we'll go to the mall."

"Then it's a date," Neji said with a small smile. "See you later."

Gaara watched the brunette boy walk to the student parking lot and couldn't help but to notice how attractive Hyuuga was.***

* * *

"It's been three months, Nagato, and you have taken no action concerning the Uzumakis," Madara reminded Nagato. Yet again they were in the study discussing the Uzumaki issue.

Nagato continued to look at his father with his blank stare. "I'm aware of that, otousama," he calmly said. "I'm waiting for the moment where they are off guard."

Before Madara could comment on Nagato's plan Tobi barged in and tackled the redhead Uchiha. "Guess what, nii-chan," Tobi squealed. "Tobi has a date the ball next week! Everyone is going and Yuzuki said she'll be Tobi's date as long as she's the ... um ... seme, that's what she said!" Tobi smiled sweetly at his older brother. "Isn't that great, nii-chan?"

Nagato mentally sighed at his adopted brother. Tobi was way too innocent for his own good. "Yeah, great," he muttered.

"Tobi," Madara called for his biological son's attention. "Are you sure _everyone_ is going to this event?"

Tobi finally let go of Nagato in favor of hugging his father. "Yeah it's the biggest event ever. Tobi is real excited."

Both Madara and Nagato exchanged a look and it was then decided, the Uzumaki brothers will die on the night of Kurisumasuibubōru.

***Japanese for Christmas Eve Ball, at least according to Google translate.**

****I will go in depth with this relationship in one of the filler chapters.**

*****Start of NejiGaa**

**Master - Yo my readers! Again sorry for the late update, but this ear infection can be a real bitch. *starts clawing at left ear* Fucking hate it. *smiles* Anyway since we are actually really close to the end of Sadistic Love I decided to add three filler chapters to have a light mood occasionally kinda like those "Vampires covered in blood are prohibited from this page" pages in Vampire Knight (frickin love those pages). The first filler chapter will be the next chapter so be looking forward to pointless humor! And by the way with The Rokudaime's Journal I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please message me. Until next time...**

**Remember to Review!**


	13. Filler Chapter 1 What to Wear?

**Wils-kun - *gives lazy wave* Yo, as ya'll all know this is merely just a filler chapter so basically all that is going to be in here is pointless humor, but there will be some NejiGaa, ChojiXIno, and a fairly important scene at the scene so if you want to read all that go for it. Now if you'll excuse me *goes to sleep***

Sadistic Love: Filler Chapter 1 What to Wear?

"Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said yes," Naruto finished telling his story about how he asked Sasuke out to his friends, cutting out the make out session of course.

All of the girls squealed while the boys rolled their eyes at the cliché story. It was after school and everyone, well just Hinata, Yuki, and kind of Gaara, wanted to know how it went with Sasuke. So Naruto was dragged to the lone tree that stood in front of KHS.

"So are you and Sasuke-kun an official couple now?" Hinata asked a bit too forwardly for her, but hey this was juicy gossip and no matter how shy Hinata was she was still a girl and girls love gossip.

Naruto blushed adorably and nodded. "He even admitted to me that this was his first serious relationship," he confessed.

Yuki squealed again. "That's so cute! So, in a way, you two are each other's firsts."

Kiba groaned. "All this girl talk is killing me," he complained. "But I still can't believe you're the one who asked Sasuke put."

Naruto started to panic inside. This was his first relationship and he already messed it up. "Why?" Naruto asked, as he squeezed Kiba's forearm tightly.

"Shit," Kiba cussed in pain. "It's just that the guys are supposed to ask out the girls, not the other way around."

Naruto loosened his grip on Kiba. "But-"

"Sasuke would never think of asking Naruto to the ball, so it was Naruto or nothing," Gaara explained, interrupting Naruto.

"But I'm -"

Kiba nodded in understanding. "True that."

"But I'm not a -"

"Speaking of guys asking out girls," Choji said. "Guess who I asked out today."

Naruto sighed and finally gave up.

"Who, Choji-kun?" Hinata asked. "Is it that brunette girl that you were talking to?"

Choji shook his head no. "I asked out Ino Yamanaka," he said with his cut chubby-boy smile. "And she said yes."

The whole gang was silent for awhile until Yuki finally blurted out, "Isn't Ino one of those girls who stuck to Sasuke like glue?"

"Weren't you," Choji retorted.

"That's not the point!" Yuki exclaimed. "We're talking about Ino."

Speak of the devil and it shall appear. "What about me?" Ino asked as she sat between Choji and Gaara in their little circle. Everyone noted with interest in how she sat closer to Choji then standard.

Yuki made an I-obviously-don't-like-you face at Ino. "That you're using our adorable Pillsbury boy as a rebound guy," she spat out.

Ino flipped her long light blond hair. "Please, I'm so over Sasuke." Ino looked over at Naruto. "Since he is obviously committed."

Naruto mimicked Yuki's face. "Fine, but if you break Choji's heart we'll break you," Naruto threatened. Yuki cheered in agreement while Hinata just violently nodded.

Again, Ino flipped her hair. "Whatever." She then sighed melodramatically. "Now the only issue is what I'll be wearing."

Naruto reluctantly agreed with Ino. "Yeah I have no clue what to wear either," he admitted.

Kiba smiled mischievously. "Hey I have an idea," he announced. "How about you wear one of those sparkly gowns."

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hey, I'm not a girl!"

"Then stop fucking acting like one," Kiba snapped.

A little light bulb went on in Yuki's head. "I have an idea!" she declared. "Ane is taking Deidara-sempai to the mall tomorrow, I'll see if she can take us with her. The ex-stalker can come too."

"Nah, man, I'm out," Kiba declined. "I have to preserve my man card." There was a loud honk. "That's my mom so I have to go." Kiba gave Hinata a small peck on the cheek and waved bye to all his friends. "I'll see y'all later."

"I agree with Kiba," Choji said. "But tell me how it goes, kay." Choji checked his watch. "Crap I have to work at my family's restaurant soon so see ya."

"Unfortunately I can't attend this event either," Gaara told everyone.

Yuki placed her hands on her hips. "Is it because it involves me and Ane?" she asked.

Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow. "Well that's not the _main _reason why," he said.

"Meanie."

Naruto flashed a smile at his friends (even Ino). "I guess it's just us."

Ino threw her fist in the air. "Let's do it!"

* * *

When Yuzuki heard that Yuki was bringing Hinata, Naruto, and Ino to the mall she squealed like a pig. As she drove her rundown Honda Civic she went on and on about how she should be able to pick all of their outfits since she has "such an eye for fashion". But, unfortunately Yuzuki had to help Deidara with his "fashion dilemma".

"Don't worry, Ane," Yuki assured her older sister. "I'll take good care of Hinata, Naruto, and Ino."

Ino's face paled. "No thank you," she said. "I can take care of myself." She obviously didn't want Yuki _or_ Yuzuki to picking out her outfit, but how could blame her? Yuzuki will probably pick out some gothic Lolita gown or a punk girl mini dress while Yuki will make her wear a multi-colored indie skirt and neon colored shirt. So yeah don't ask the Kiyomizu sisters for fashion advice.

"I-I already have a dress in mind," Hinata ably told her best friend.

Yuki gave Hinata a soft smile. "That's cool, Hina-chan." Then Yuki looked at Naruto mischievously. "So how 'bout you, Naru-chan?"

"W-well I-I'm," Naruto stuttered a bit. Even he knew it was a bad idea to trust Yuki with his wardrobe.

"Great!" Yuki shrieked. "I will help you pick out something out."

Up in the front Deidara chuckled. "Good luck, kid. You're going to need it when dealing with a Kiyomizu, un."

With that Naruto couldn't help but to dread his time at the mall.

* * *

The sounds of talkative teens, pushy salesmen, and whining children filled the vast Naka Mall where once stood the Naka Shrine in the olden days. However ten years ago they tore down the historical shrine so they can build a place where shallow people can wast their money.* Yuzuki and Deidara with the younger ones stood in front of the mall so that they can run through the rules.

"Ok, so no talking to strangers, but if they keep talking to you kick them in the balls or if it's a girl, rip out her ovaries," Yuzuki told the girls (and Naruto).

"And stay in pairs at all times,un," Deidara added on. "We don't need one of you brats to go missing, un."

Yuzuki nodded in agreement. "We are going to meet in the food court at four and if one of you is missing-" The junior glared at her freshmen. "You guys will be in big fucking trouble." All of them could nod. Yuzuki can truly be a terrifying person. Suddenly Yuzuki smiled, pleased with the response. "Good, you kids have fun!" She then dragged Deidara in the crowd.

Ino got a firm grip of Hinata's arm. "Come on, Hinata. I have the perfect dress for you in mind," she said as she forced Hinata with her into the crowd, ignoring the Hyuuga girl's protest.

That left only Yuki and Naruto. Naruto avoided Yuki's mischievous hazel eyes hoping she will follow her best friend or older sister, but nothing good happen to blondes. Yuki took Naruto's hand; he was shocked by her almost manly strength. "Let's go, Naru-chan," she cheered. "I have the perfect dress for you, too."

Naruto's face turned a bright red. "I am _not_ a girl!"

* * *

Yuzuki scanned the various suits on the rack. All of them were a different style or color, but none of them said Deidara. Yuzuki sighed dramatically. Who knew it was this hard to pick out a tux for a gay blonde boy? "Maybe we should just get you a sleeveless silver dress," Yuzuki suggested. "I'm sure Sasori would enjoy that."

Deidara, who was previously examining a light yellow tux, was now blushing a vibrant red. "For the last fucking time, Yuzuki, just because I'm the uke in the relationship doesn't mean I'm a girl!" Because Deidara screamed so loud, some shoppers stared at the two teens and snickered. Deidara blushed even harder, but Yuzuki just ignored it and continued going through the suits.

"Finally!" After almost an hour I finally found a frickin tux!" Yuzuki shouted in accomplishment. She held out the beautiful tux to Deidara. "Sasori will be on you like Donkey Kong on a barrel.**"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the silver suit. "I'm not sure, Yuzuki. It looks pretty expensive, un," he said, unsure.

Yuzuki linked arms wittier blonde friend and led them to the cashier. "Let's worry about that when it shows up on your mom's bill," she said. Once the suit was paid for, the two juniors went out the store. "Now on to the shoes and accessories!"

"But I'm not a girl so I don't need accessories!"

And yet again Yuzuki sighed dramatically. "Fine," she said. "But now_ I _need something to wear."

So the two teens went to punk heaven, Hot Topic. It was the newest addition to Naka Mall and Yuzuki and Deidara thought it was the best thing to come to Konoha. All of that punk and gothic styles were just right for them.

"I can't beilve you're going to wear _this_ to a _ball_, un," Deidara said in disbelief as he looked at the outfit Yuzuki was modeling. "It's just so..."

Yuzuki smirked as she struck a pose. "Sexy," she offered.

Deidara's face paled. "Dark," he finally completed his statement. Yuzuki was sporting a black lace-up corset with white sides, white heels, and a long black skirt with lace web pattern train and a lace-up back.

_"Actually I think it suits you,"_ the lady that was looking through Hot Topic's collection of accessories, but was now she as smiling warmly at Yuzuki and Deidara said in English. _"It's just as hardcore as you."_ The lady was of average height, had creamy skin, and unusual blue hair and amber eyes.

_"Are you from America?"_ Yuzuki asked in the lady's native language. It's been forever since Yuzuki can speak in her own native language so she was a bit excited.

_"My family is,"_ she responded, then she offered a hand. "My name is Konan," she introduced herself in Japanese. "Nice to meet you."

Yuzuki shook Konan's hand and then Deidara did. "I'm Yuzuki and this is my friend Deidara." A smirk appeared on Yuzuki's face. "And trust me, the pleasure is all ours."

* * *

"Hinata, if you don't get out of that dressing room right now I'm coming in," Ino threatened. The shy Hyuuga heiress has been in there for probably half an hour and Ino isn't really know for her patience.

"B-but the dress you picked out is way too em-embarrassing," Hinata stuttered from behind the curtain.

Ino sighed. "You still have to let me see, though," she reminded her companion.

There was a brief moment of silence, an exhausted sigh, and then finally Hinata came from behind the curtain. She blushed as she tugged on the bottom of the skirt. "I-I'm n-not so sure about this."

Ino slowly circled around Hinata like she's some horse. It was a knee long lavender dress with a dark purple belt. They'll have to get some dark purple flats to match. Finally she stopped with a satisfied smirk. "Actually it looks cute on you, so you're buying," she practically ordered Hinata. Ino then pushed the blushing girl back in the dressing room. "Now hurry up and change we still have alot of shopping to do." As Ino sat in one of the stools "patiently" waiting for Hinata she saw a familiar flash of pink, Sakura. Ino groaned at the sight of the bitch. Sure Sakura and Ino used to be the best of friends, but ever since they entered high school their friendship turned into a bitter rivalry because of Sasuke.

When Sakura spotted her ex-best friend she flipped her hair and walked over with a superior smirk. "Oh, hey, Ino," Sakura greeted in a bittersweet way. "I see you're shopping for the ball too bad you'll be walking in their alone, huh?"

Ino's face reddened out of anger. "You're one to talk. Who would want to go out with as bitchy pink brat like you?"

Sakura placed a hand on her hip. "For your information I'm going out with a senior," she bragged.

Even though Sakura didn't say the name of the senior Ino knew who it was. "Poor Lee," Ino said. "He's being used by an ungrateful bitch."

Now it was Sakura's turn to become red. "Whatever," she spat out. "Who are you going out with?"

"Choji Akimichi," Ino answered.

Sakura snorted. "You're going out with _that_ fat loser," she teased. "You must be real desperate."

"Choji's a real sweet guy," Ino argued. "And, unlike you, I can appropriate how sweet my date is despite their appearance."

Sakura rolled her eyes at how unbelievably sappy that was. "Whatever," she said again. "See you later, Ino pig."

After Sakura left Hinata finally came out of the dressing room wearing her own clothes. Hinata smiled at Ino who was still fuming. "I heard how you defended Choji, Ino," Hinata softly said. "That was really nice."

Ino smiled at her new friend. "Well we have to protect our Pillsbury boy right?"

"Right."

* * *

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT MONKEY SUIT!" Everyone in the tuxedo rental shop paused as they heard the sudden cry. It seemed like it came from one of the dressing rooms.

There was a loud thump as if someone was thrown against the wall. "IT'S EITHER THE KIMINO OR THIS!" All mouths hung open. _There is a girl in there?_ they all thought.

"CAN'T WE JUST FIND SOMETHING ELSE?" the other voice desperately asked.

There was a brief moment of silence and then the sound of clothes being to the ground. "FINE!" the girl finally gave up. "BE DIFFICULT!"

Yuki stormed her way out of dressing room. _Why do blondes have to be so hardheaded?_ she thought. She raised an eyebrow once she noticed a sizable group of people watching her with prying eyes. "Hello?" Yuki greeted her audience. As soon as they realized Yuki was aware of them the crowd pretended to go about their own business. Yuki rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Minutes later Naruto came out of the dressing room with a satisfied look on his face. "I'm so glad I don't have to wear that ridiculous monkey suit," the blonde cheered.

Yuki whacked Naruto upside the head. "Oh shut up, Naru-chan," she said "We still have a lot of work to do."

The pair then left the tuxedo shop and worked their way through the violent crowd of shoppers. Suddenly Yuki stopped in her tracks. Naruto curiously watched as Yuki scanned the mall. "Umm, Yuki," Naruto began to say, but Yuki broke out in a run. Naruto had no choice, but to follow the random girl.

"NEJI!" Yuki shrieked as she tackled the surprised Hyuuga. It seems like whenever Neji is around Yuki will just know. Yuki took hold of Neji's hand and smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Before Neji could respond Naruto finally caught up with them. Naruto tilted his head to the side adorably when he saw Gaara accompanying the Hyuuga. "Gaara?"

Yuki finally acknowledged the redhead and gasped. "Neji are you on a date with Gaara?" she asked accusingly. "What about TenTen?"

Neji frowned at the girl who was still clinging to him. "Of course not," he denied. "He's just a friend who's helping me out."

"Oh," Yuki said, pleased with the answer. She then went on ranting to Neji about her day.

To other people who didn't know Gaara they would've thought that he was completely indirectly about the situation, but Naruto could tell that Gaara was actually embarrassed and ... Is that disappointment? Naruto gave Gaara a What-is-going-on? look. Gaara responded with a deadly shut-the-hell-up glare. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in a way that said, "You like him don't you?" Gaara's eyes narrowed in on his blonde friend telling him to back off from the subject. Why did Naruto have to be so observant when it comes to other people's emotions?

Unaware of the silent conversation, Yuki asked Neji what he was doing at the mall. "I rarely ever see you here," she pointed out.

"I'm getting a gift for TenTen, and Gaara-" Neji placed a firm hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Is helping me pick the gift."

'Helping out the enemy I see,' Naruto's look told Gaara. This time Gaara didn't reply.

Yuki smiled at Gaara. "That's really sweet, Gaa-chan," she said.

Gaara sneered at the Kiyomizu. "Call me that again and I'll snap your neck," he threatened.

As usual the threat didn't have the desirable affect, but the opposite. Yuki kept on smiling like a fool. "Well Naruto and I have places to go and it seems like you and Gaara are busy, Neji, so we'll be leaving y'all." Yuki waved goodbye to her friends as she pulled on Naruto's arm.

Before they left though Naruto gave Gaara one last look that said, "Remember to use protection!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at Gaara's slight blush that dusted his pale cheeks. He was about to ask what was wrong, but decided not to. Somethings are best left unknown.

* * *

Kyuubi was lying on the couch, drowning himself in music. It was very relaxing being home by yourself, no one making unnecessary noises when all you want is peace and quiet. Yes, this was pure bliss. _SLAM! _Well it was nice while it lasted. Kyuubi smirked at the blonde boy who oh so nicely barged in the house. "Had fun with the girls, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto glared at his older brother as he threw his shopping bag on the armchair and fell on the ground, exhausted.

Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's reaction. "This is why you don't go shopping with girls."

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi here."

"Ita-koi!"

Sigh. "Hello, Yuzuki. As lovely it is to hear from you, I'm pretty busy so if this isn't important -"

"I took the ukes out to the mall today since the ball is just a week away. When finding the sexiest outfit at Hot Topic Deidara was totally trolling on it, but this cute American girl came to my defense-"

"Yuzuki, if this isn't going anywhere."

"She told me her boyfriend dragged her to Konoha for this special event that he's forcing her to intend. Her name is Konan Reed, you know Nagato's girlfriend. Did you ever meet her, Ita-koi?"

Pause. "Hopefully I'll be able to meet her during this 'special event' and I'll also be able to see you in this sexy outfit you were talking about, Yuzuki dear."

Giggle. "Of course, Ita-koi. See you at Kurisumasuibubōru."

***Obviously I hate malls**

****This is actually a way someone described my friend and her boyfriend. It was so funny.**

**Master - Well that was Filler Chapter 1 y'all! Hope it wasn't too lame and boring! *winks* Next chapter will be of the ball so be looking forward to our favorite characters getting DOWN! **


	14. Chapter 13 Kurisumasuibubōru

**Dia-neechan - *staring mindlessly at TV with PS controller in hand* Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 is awesome!**

**Wils-kun - *sighs* One of the many distractions for Master. Master has been at her dad's place for the past few weeks and obviously she has been very … distracted.**

**Na-chan - *staring at screen too* So many pretty colors!**

**Wils-kun - *shakes head* Idiots. Anyway this chapter has special warnings because … well …**

**Dia-neechan - *looks up and smirks* Because Master loves her some dirty dancing.**

**Master - *from background* I do not! On with the freaking story!**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 13 Kurisumasuibubōru

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. He took in his attire, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a solid blue tie that matched his own blue eyes. Even though it was actually very simple it was the fanciest Naruto has ever been and honestly he'd like to keep it that way.

Gaara walked into the room wearing a bright red tux. Gaara also took in Naruto's appearance and smirked. "Wow," he said as he lay on Naruto's bed. "For once you actually were able to tame your blonde locks."

It was true, it took forever to keep Naruto's hair perfectly arranged and parted, but the results were worth it. With his blonde hair combed out and pulled back Naruto looked like a beautiful young man. Bit no amount of beauty can cover Naruto's nervousness, for probably eighth time that night Naruto fixed his tie.

Gaara chuckled at his friend's restlessness. "Calm down, Naru. You look great. I'm sure that as soon as Uchiha sees you he'll have his tongue down your throat."

Naruto's cheeks became painted a vibrant red. "Sh-shut up," he stuttered at Gaara's teasing.

There was a knock on the door and then Kyuubi entered the room looking very handsome wearing black slacks and red button shirt. You're Prince Charming is here for you Cinderella," Kyuubi said with a taunting smirk.

Naruto frowned at his brother. "You guys are dicks."

"Shouldn't you only be thinking about Sasuke's?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but pushed Kyuubi aside as he left the room. _Having an older sibling sucks_. His mental ranting went on as he went down the stairs, but it all stopped when he saw his father glaring at his boyfriend (who remained indifferent as usual).

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke introduced himself and offered his hand. "Please to meet you, Namikaze-san."

Minato ignored Sasuke's hand and continued to glare. Not only was the kid an Uchiha and a gang leader, but he's a complete punk, the piercings and spiked up hairstyle was evidence enough. Why do his boys always seem to be mixed up in bad news?

"Make sure Naruto is here by midnight, and if he comes here a second later you and I both know who I'll be having a serious talk with," Minato threatened.

"Dad!" Naruto yelled. "Don't be a jerk to Sasuke! I'll be home by midnight." Naruto kissed his father on the cheek. "Bye!" He then grabbed his date's arm and pushed them out the door.

Once outside Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde date. "Well your dad seems like a fun guy," Sasuke commented as they went down the porch steps.

Naruto was going to respond, but stopped when he caught sight of a slick black limo parked in front of his house. "You rented a limo!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto closer to his body. "Don't be silly, dobe," he said. "My dad owns this limo and I just simply borrowed it."

"How rich are you exactly, teme?"

"Rich enough to pay for your ridiculous ramen obsession for a lifetime." Sasuke opened the door for his date like a true gentleman.

Naruto smiled as he got into the limo. "I can get used to that he said underneath his breath so Sasuke didn't hear him. He directed his smile at Sasuke when he seated himself next to the blonde. "You look very handsome, teme," Naruto complimented, just now noticing how charming Sasuke looked in his simple black tux.

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto again so Naruto could place his head on Sasuke's broad chest. "You look quite beautiful yourself," he said as he coyly ran his fingers down Naruto's side. "We better get you home before it turns to rags, Cinderella."

Despite being held by the raven Naruto was able to elbow Sasuke in the gut. "I'm not a damn girl," he sneered.

"For someone who isn't a girl you sure look like one," Sasuke huskily whispered in Naruto's ear. He smirked at the blonde's embarrassed reaction to his advances. "With your soft bright hair." Sasuke gently ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Your captivating blue eyes, adorable round face, and cute pouty lips." Sasuke's fingered slowly went down Naruto's face until they reached Naruto's face until they reached Naruto's face until they reached Naruto's trembling lips and lightly traced them. "And who can ever forget your sexy slender body." Sasuke then had both hands going down Naruto's sides and then taking a firm grip of his hips. "Truly effeminate."

Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke pulled their bodies closer together. The sexual tension was too much for the innocent blonde to take. "Sasuke ..." he meant to say as a warning, but it came out more as a moan.

"Uchiha-sama," the driver interrupted the couple's moment. "We've arrived."

Sasuke smirked at his flustered date and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be sure we continue this later," he said. He stepped out of the limo and offered Naruto his hand.

All Naruto could do was nod as he submissively took Sasuke's hand and let the bastard guide him inside the hotel where the ball was being held. _Stupid teenage hormones._

By the time Naruto and Sasuke the ball was already taken over by teenagers so loud party music was blaring from the speakers.* Someone spiked the punch so all of the students on the dance floor were a bit drunk, but none of the chaperones cared since they themselves were a bit drunk, especially Tsunade who was completely wasted. Naruto paled when he spotted Iruka-sensei pinned to the wall by Kakashi-sensei and making out with him while Anko was behind Kakashi nipping at his neck.** Yeah, so much for adult supervision.

On the dance floor couples (and some threesomes) were dancing (or more like grinding). Yuzuki was wedged between Tobi and some random guy as they all danced sensationally. Who knew Tobi can move his body like that? Kiba and Hinata were tangled in each other, Kiba's arms around Hinata and Hinata's arms around Kiba's neck. Not far from them Yuki was dancing with Shino and shockingly enough Shino seemed to be enjoying himself judging by the way he pressed himself closer to Yuki's body. Choji was dancing awkwardly with Ino, but at the same time Naruto felt sorry for Lee, he seemed like a cool guy. But his snickering stopped when he saw Shikamaru and Temari making out in the corner, Shikamaru's hands obviously cupping Temari's breast. Naruto blushed and quickly averted his eyes. _Why must everyone he making out?_

However Sasuke noticed Naruto looking at the passionate couple and smirked. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Would you like to follow our semapi's example?"

Naruto blushed, but didn't say anything. Why give the sick bastard the satisfaction of hearing him stutter like a virgin fool?

"Or maybe we should do what Deidara and Sasori-semi are doing?" Sasuke pressed on and pointed out the upperclassmen.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the gay couple on the dance floor.* They weren't just simply grinding like the other couples were, they were having _sex_. Deidara had his back to Sasori's chest and was grinding into Sasori's groin while Sasori had one arm wrapped around the blonde and the other holding on to Deidara's face so it was turned and they could successfully make out. Both of them were sweating and flustered making the scene even more erotic.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto's face go pale then beet red. "So how about it?"

For the second time that evening, Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the gut. "Shut up," he ordered, but still let his date take his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

Soft romantic music was now playing and the dirty dancing has ceased in favor of holding each other and swaying to the rhythm.* Gaara leaned against the wall and was watching the romantic scene before him. It was moments like these that Gaara hated. It's not like he hated dances in general, in fact Gaara even danced with Yuki before this, but when the slow dancing started Gaara felt ... lonely. Gaara sighed and tugged his bow tie loose so he can actually breathe.

"I see you're being an anti-social loser, too," a deep voice said. It was Neji Hyuuga looking very handsome with his classical black tux with a lavender vest.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga. _Shouldn't he be whispering sweet nothings to TenTen as they hold each other?_ "Where's TenTen, Hyuuga?"

Neji gave a sad smile. "When I tried to give her that gift we got she said it was sweet and all, but she doesn't feel the 'spark' anymore so we broke up," he said quietly. "But I still have to go to the social event of the school year."

Gaara reached over to hold Neji's hand. Neji was slightly taken aback by the comfort, but still squeezed the redhead's small pale hand. "I'm sorry that that happened," Gaara said. _Liar,_ he told himself. _Your happy Neji is single now._

Neji didn't respond or even look at Gaara; he just started to intertwine his fingers with the slender fingers in his hand. Gaara felt his heart beat increase. "At least I'm not alone here," he finally said as he looked into Gaara's cool teal eyes.

Gaara, not trusting his own voice, just nodded.

On the other side of the room, Kyuubi, like Gaara, was leaning against the wall and watching the happy couples. However, one couple caught his attention. It was Sasuke and Naruto. Kyuubi frowned as he saw the Uchiha brat take Naruto's hand and drag him outside to do only Kami knows what. "Disgusting," Kyuubi thought aloud. "He better not do anything stupid to Naruto." Kyuubi stiffened though when he felt grab hold of him by his waist. He looked up to see mischievous dark eyes. Itachi Uchiha, of course. Kyuubi couldn't help but to notice how attractive Itachi looked in a red vest, a black dress shirt, and black pants.

"It's just simply in a young Uchiha's blood to be a bit horny," Itachi explained as he leaned down to nuzzle Kyuubi's neck.

Kyuubi ignored the double meaning of that and tried to break free from the Uchiha's grasp, but that soon rendered to a hopeless mission. "Why are you here anyway? This is a KHS event," he huffed, finally giving up.

Itachi smirked. "I just assumed you'll be dateless so I decided to come to the rescue. Anyway -" Itachi looked into Kyuubi's eyes meaningfully. "I need to look out for something."

Meanwhile outside Sasuke was able to get Naruto in a corner where no one was able to see them and passionately yet slowly started to kiss Naruto's soft pink lips. It didn't take long for Naruto to open his mouth so their tongues can intertwine. Naruto moaned when Sasuke's mouth started to move down to nip at his throat. Sasuke paused his actions and looked up at Naruto's red, flustered face and half-lidded eyes completely mesmerized by the blonde's beauty. "I really like you, Naruto," he whispered before he once again pulled Naruto in for a hungry kiss. As their lips caressed, Sasuke had one hand holding Naruto by the neck and the other pressed on his back, and Naruto's hands in Sasuke's silk like hair. Naruto thought to himself, _This is the best night ever. _

A sleek black limo parked in front of the lively hotel. A handsomely dressed chauffeur stepped out to open the door for his passengers. Once the door opened out came an attractive young man wearing an expensive looking tux. He held out his hand for his lovely date that looked simply beautiful wearing a long dark turquoise satin dress with a scoop back and her odd blue hair was let down and curled. The blue haired girl linked arms with her redheaded date. They looked like a powerful couple, confidence surrounding them, the kind of couple that would crush anyone who gets in their way.

"Are you clear in what you have to do?" Nagato asked Konan. He wanted everything to go perfectly.

Konan snorted. In Konan's opinion Nagato was way uptight. "Of course. Distract the Uchiha boy so you and Kismet can get the Uzumaki twerp and you'll handle the other one." Konan smirked as she placed a kiss on Nagato's cheek. "Relax, koi. Things will go just according to plan."

***The songs that I was thinking of during these moments (in order):**

**More by Usher**

**Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake**

**Yellow by Coldplay**

**** In Iruka's defense he's drunk.**

**Master - Oh no! It looks like Naru-chan's perfect night is coming to an end! Will Itachi be able to protect his Kyuubi from Nagato? And will Sasuke be able to do the same for his own lover? Find out in another exciting addition to Sadistic Love! (I always wanted to sound like the host for some cheesy TV sitcom)**

**Remember to Review!**


	15. Chapter 14 Ambushed

**Wils-kun – Wow this chapter is really early.**

**Na-chan – *smiles* I think Master deserves a cookie.**

**On-san - *shows up with a giant chocolate chip cookie* Way ahead of you.**

**Wils-kun – Maybe she's finally bored with those stupid video games.**

**Master - *in background* DIE SASUKE DIE!**

**Wils-kun - *sweatdrop***

**On-san – Or not. Well I hope you readers enjoy this new and early chapter of Sadistic Love.**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 14 Ambushed

Sasuke soon discovered that he loved the taste of Naruto. The blonde was innocence, honey, and sugar wrapped up in one and Sasuke was addicted to it. Sasuke nipped on Naruto's abused bottom lip and mentally chuckled when Naruto moaned in the kiss. Yes, Naruto was perfection and Sasuke wanted more. Ignoring Naruto's protests, Sasuke began to unbutton Naruto's shirt to reveal more of the sweet tan skin. Nothing could ruin this night.

"Excuse me, but there are strict rules against PDA."

Spoke too soon. Sasuke glared at the intruder, a beautiful blue haired female with charming amber eyes and Sasuke hated her. "And you are?"

The woman frowned at the angered raven. "I'm a sister of a student of KHS and also a chaperone at this event. I also don't approve of such _vulgar_ displays of affection," she said giving Sasuke a sharp look.

"Have you been inside?"

"So if you'll follow me so I can take you to Tsunade-sama," she went on saying, not acknowledging Sasuke last comment.

Sasuke continued to glare, but still gave in. There was no point in arguing with noisy chaperone. Anyway it wasn't like Tsunade could do anything in her wasted state. "Fine." He got up and then helped Naruto. "C'mon," he said as he put his arms around Naruto's waist.

"No, the blonde one will go ahead of us and you -" the woman pointed at Sasuke. "- will walk with me."

A glaring contest ensued between the blue haired woman and Sasuke, but after a few minutes or so Sasuke finally growled another 'fine' and reluctantly let go of his date.

Naruto boldly placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "I'll wait for you inside," he promised.

Sasuke gave him a small smile. "Ok," he agreed.

The blonde returned the smile and left walking down the same pathway that Sasuke and him took before. When Naruto was a good distance away he could no longer hold back the giggles he was suppressing. Having Sasuke kiss and touch him like that was amazing, even though it did scare him when Sasuke tried to strip him.

Suddenly someone had a firm grip of Naruto's shoulder and spun him around to face them. It was a big shark-like man with light blue skin and black hair. Naruto panicked when he saw the gun in the man's hand. He fumbled for the pepper spray that Minato gave him after the kidnapping incident, but before he could get a hold of it the shark man knocked him out by hitting him in the head with the handle of the gun just as Naruto screamed.

"Shit," Kisame cussed as he picked up the little blonde boy. This was supposed to he a silent job. Hopefully no one heard the brat scream.

Unfortunately for Kisame Sasuke did hear the cry and recognized it as Naruto. "Naruto?" But before Sasuke can do anything Konan pressed the barrel of the gun into Sasuke's back. "Stay quiet and start walking, pretty boy," she ordered.

Sasuke cursed the fact that he didn't bring anything to protect himself. He glared at Konan. "If anything happens to Naruto I'll-" Just then something solid hit his head and everything went black.

Kisame put his gun back in its place. He then picked up the unconscious raven and threw him across the shoulder that wasn't occupied by the blonde. "So what do we do with the Uchiha brat?" he asked Konan.

Konan massaged her temples. Stupid Uchihas always ruining her koi's plans. "Just bring him with us. Pein will figure out something when we get to the mansion," she said.

Kisame nodded and went to his car that was conveniently parked nearby. Having no respect for either Sasuke or Naruto Kisame just simply tossed the boys in the back seat once he opened the door. "I still don't understand why you just don't kill the brat right now," he said as Konan elegantly went inside the car herself.

"Even though it's none of your business," Konan snapped. "Madara wants to talk to the Uzumakis." And with that Konan slammed the car door shut.

* * *

Kyuubi snuggled even closer to Itachi and sighed a sigh of content when he felt strong arms give him a slight squeeze. Don't ask Kyuubi why he was canoodling with Itachi as they sat at one of the few tables that surrounded the dance floor. Maybe it was the spiked drink finally kicking in, or maybe it was despite being a cold hearted bastard Itachi was surprisingly warm or maybe it was a little bit of both. Whatever the reason was Kyuubi continued to cherish the feeling of having someone strong hold him, a feeling that he desperately missed. Unfortunately the feeling was interrupted when his phone started to vibrate.

Reluctantly pulling out his cell phone, Kyuubi glanced at the caller ID. _Unknown_. He raised an eyebrow, but still answered the phone. "Hello," he said.

"I hear you've been looking for me, Kyuubi Namikaze," an anonymous voice said on the other end. "So I decided to ease your worries and come to you."

For a second Kyuubi was puzzled about who this could possibly be. The only person he has been freaking about was ... "Nagato Uchiha," he whispered. Finally out of his slight drunken haze Kyuubi pulled away from Itachi, sat up in his own chair, and ignored the concerned dark eyes watching him. "What do you want?" Kyuubi growled.

"Actually it's something I could do for you, Kyuubi-kun. Meet me at the Uchiha mansion in an hour and I'll talk to you more there. Also make surety ditch your boyfriend." Then Nagato hung up.

Kyuubi sat there, stunned. The time has finally come. The Akatsuki is on the move. At least he knew Naruto is safe with Sasuke. Kyuubi then stood tall, ready to face anything that was waiting for him at the Uchiha mansion. But of course, Itachi had to intervene.

Itachi got a good grip of Kyuubi's hand and no matter how much Kyuubi struggled, Itachi refused to let go. "You're not going," he ordered.

"Yes, I am," Kyuubi growled as he continued to struggle. "The time to act is _now_, so let me go!"

"No!" Itachi got up and wrapped his arms around the redhead. "I won't let them hurt you," he whispered in Kyuubi's ear. "At least let me come with you."

Kyuubi shook his head. "He told me not to bring you."

Itachi loosened his hold on Kyuubi so the redhead can see his mischievous smirk. "He told you to ditch your boyfriend. I wasn't aware we were going out, Kyuu-chan."

"Sly bastard."

Angry violet eyes watched as Itachi and Kyuubi got inside the Uchiha's silver Porsche. Nagato directly told the boy to ditch Itachi and what does he do? The exact opposite! Taking a deep breath, Nagato calmed down a bit and thought rationally. "There's no reason to worry," he thought aloud. "I'll take care of them when we get to mansion." Yes. That's what he'll do. So with a satisfied smirk Nagato went back to his limo ready for tonight's events.

* * *

Whimpering. That was the first thing that Sasuke heard as he slowly returned to consciousness. For some odd reason the whimpering sounded familiar to Sasuke as if he knew the person. To investigate further, Sasuke opened his heavy eyes and toke a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim lightning. But as soon as he could see, Sasuke wished he could go back to sleep in hopes that in reality he'll wake up from this nightmare. Right in front of him Naruto was tied to a chair and tears were rolling down his face as an older male, his uncle, pressed a knife to Naruto's throat. Sasuke tried to move to save his blonde, but soon realized he was also tied to his chair.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out when he saw that his boyfriend was awake. Naruto didn't know where he was, how he got here, or who this murderous man was. All he wanted was for Sasuke to take him home so he can forget all about this.

Madara watched his youngest nephew struggle against the ropes that were binding him. "On look the baby of the family is up from his nap," he said with a tone that was close to sarcasm.

Sasuke's hateful eyes narrowed in on his uncle. "Let go of Naruto, oji-san," he demanded.

If Madara had a sense of humor he would've laughed. "Actually I have other plans with Naruto-kun." He pressed the knife even closer to Naruto's neck until little drops of blood came out. "But I refuse to get my hands dirty so you'll do it for me." Madara finally held the knife away from Naruto's throat.

"You sick son of a bitch," Sasuke sneered. "You really think I'll kill my own boyfriend?"

"Actually I do," Madara nonchalantly answered. "It's more of a hereditary thing."

"What?"

"Haven't you ever noticed how most Uchiha males become widowers? We Uchihas love our wives, there is no doubt about it, but we are very possessive to the point that we would break our lovers to make sure that they'll never leave us. Why else do you think Itachi shot that Kyuubi boy? Or your mother became so depressed that she died before it was her time? Or why I became a widower twice? It's the Uchiha curse, a sadistic love." Madara went to where Sasuke sat and held out his knife. "Now is your chance to make sure you are Naruto-kun's only lover."

Sasuke didn't respond, not even when Madara ordered Kisame to untie him. He just sat there and stared at Naruto who was still silently crying. Sure Sasuke wanted to be Naruto's first and last love, but there was no way he would kill Naruto. But still here Madara was offering Sasuke a knife to do just that.

_SLAM! _

Just then the door was forced open to reveal a very pissed off Kyuubi and an oddly calm Itachi.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier.

Yuzuki giggled as Tobi and the random guy they were dancing with nipped and kissed at her neck. They were all at her place (luckily her parents were out and her sister was still at the dance). Neither Tobi nor Yuzuki knew the guy's name, but hey he was cute. Yuzuki let her boys spoil her, but then her phone suddenly went off. "Tobi, phone," she groaned as the guy's hands started to move to her breast.

Tobi got Yuzuki's phone from her purse. "Hello," he answered. "Ah, okay." Tobi gave the phone to Yuzuki. "It's Ita-chan."

Yuzuki smiled mischievously. _Oh boy, Ita-koi._ "Hey, Ita-koi," she purred into the phone. "Listen me and Tobi met this really cute boy and I was wondering if you'd like to join in on our fun, you can invite Kyuu-chan." Yuzuki giggled again when Tobi resumed nibbling at her neck.

Itachi chuckled. "Then does sound like fun, but right now is no time for games. Pein made contact with Kyuubi and told him to go to Uchiha mansion. I'm going with him."

"WHAT?" Yuzuki screamed. It was so sudden that it scared her boys.

"I'm telling you this in case something goes astray," Itachi explained and he hung up.

Yuzuki slammed her flip phone close and frowned. "Damn," she cussed underneath her breath. Now she can't have any more fun with her boys.

**Master - *glares at Yuzuki* You dirty slut you. I can't ****believe you were with two boys and invited two others! You're such a slut.**

**Yuzuki - *puts arm over Master's shoulder* But I'm your dirty slut.**

**Master - *cuddles up to Yuzuki* Damn straight. Anyway now you guys know why Uchihas are crazy. And yes there is more to the villains' diabolical plan, much much more *evil laughter***

**Yuzuki - *raises eye brow* Have you had some of the punch.**

**Master - ... Maybe. Next chapter is a filler chapter so until then y'all **

**Remember to Review!**


	16. Filler Chapter 2 Kyuubi's Drunken Night

**Wils-kun – Sorry bout the kinda late update but Master is very busy at the moment but here is another addition of Sadistic Love. Remember this is a filler chapter and will feature mainly ItaKyuu.**

Sadistic Love: Filler Chapter 2 Kyuubi's Drunken Night

Naruto stared at his older brother's bedroom door. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this, but he needed to talk to someone about what's on his mind. There was no way he'll go to Gaara because he'll just look at him weird and go all therapists on him. Minato was definitely out of the question since there is no way he's going to his _dad_ to talk about _this_. That left Kyuubi as the only option. So, taking a deep breath, Naruto knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Kyuubi opened the door. His long red hair was in a messy bun and he was only wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants as if he just woke up. "Ugh," Kyuubi groaned. "What time is it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his brother; knowing him he probably was sleeping all day. "Eight," Naruto answered. "It's almost time for the ball shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Kyuubi just shrugged. "Nah, I'm not a girl so it doesn't take me that long to get ready. You on the other hand ..."

"Shut up, asshole."

Kyuubi snickered. Naruto was so cute when he's angry. "So what do you want, Naru?" Kyuubi asked. "And no, I do not have any lip gloss you can borrow."

"Aww, did you run out, Kyuu-chan?" Naruto retorted.

"Harsh much?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to you," he said, avoiding Kyuubi's curios eyes.

"Then come in." Kyuubi opened the door all of the way so Naruto could enter and then closed it behind him. Naruto sat at Kyuubi's desk chair while Kyuubi sat on his un-made bed. "So what's up?" he asked. Kyuubi watched with amusement as Naruto's face turned a bright red and he looked at everything but Kyuubi. Whatever Naruto had to say _must _be good.

"W-well, um, you know how Sasuke isn't a, uh, you-know," Naruto stammered as he tugged the bottom of his shirt. "I was wondering if Sasuke would be suspecting us to do ... _that _tonight."

It took Kyuubi a moment to understand what Naruto meant but as soon as he did Kyuubi's face turned as red as his hair. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH SASUKE!" he screamed.

"NO!" Naruto screamed back, embarrassed. "But what if Sasuke wants to? And I'm not a girl so I can't get pregnant so ..."

Kyuubi shook his head. "Sex is something you're not ready for, Naruto."

"How would you know? Have you ever had sex with a guy?"

Kyuubi's face paled at the memory.

~Flashback~Kyuubi's POV~

I glared at my empty shot glass that was probably my fourth that night. The glass didn't do anything to me, of course, but when a certain Hyuuga bastard, who was the real reason for my glaring, wasn't there you had no choice. I just couldn't believe that Neji broke up with me. And for what? A new girl that he met a couple weeks ago and _thought_ he was in love with. Please, watch that relationship end tragically.* Also, who in the hell names their child TenTen?

"Give me another one," I demanded of the old bartender.

The old man raised an eyebrow at my drunken state. "I think I have to cut you off. You should just go home, son," the old man advised.

I wouldn't listen to reason though so I growled at the man like an untamed beast. "Just give me the goddamn shot, you fucking old man!" I screamed at the now quivering bartender.

"Down, Kyuubi," a deep voice from besides me teased.

I shot a deadly glare at my tormentor. "Shut the fuck up, Uchiha."

Itachi just simply chuckled and had another small taste of his vodka. "Keep your temper in check, Kyuu-chan, or you'll be kicked out."

"Why are you even here?" I asked. As I was getting myself wasted Itachi randomly showed up, ordered a single shot of vodka, and watched me like the creep he is.

"I hear Hyuuga dumped you," Itachi nonchalantly said, ignoring my question. "Is that why you're a melodramatic drunkard right now?"

My face paled_. How does that bastard know? That happened only a couple hours ago_, I thought.

Itachi must've noticed my distraught expression because he then explained. "Yuzuki, she tells me everything."

_Of course_. I don't see why it's any of your business," I said.

Itachi placed his hand on my knee and looked me right in the eye. "You know, Kyuubi, its okay to cry every once in awhile."

Suddenly I was sobbing; my hands were covering my face in a sad attempt to hide my tears. "I just can't believe he dumped me," I cried. "We've known each other since kindergarten, fucking kindergarten. And he leaves me for some chick he's known for barely a month. The worst part about it is that this breakup might ruin our friendship." I felt Itachi's hand move up to my thigh and massage it gently, it was oddly relaxing. "It hurts," I whimpered.

I know. It hurts watching someone you love be in love with someone else," Itachi whispered as his other hand put a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Hey, Kyuu-chan, I know how to get rid of this pain."

'H-how?" I stuttered.

Itachi leaned forward. I shivered when he licked the outer shell of my ear and then suck my earlobe. "Its okay, Kyuubi." I shivered again at the way he said my name. "I'll be gentle." Before I knew it Itachi's lips were covering my own in a kiss. It wasn't like the hungry, violent kisses Itachi were able to sneak in the past; this was soft, gentle ... loving. I slowly started closing my eyes...

"Hey, boys, I'm gonna have to stop you there before it goes too far," the old man behind the bar said. "As much as we all love the show we don't encourage PDA here."

I blushed and sputtered out an apology while Itachi just smirked. "That's just fine. We'll continue this at my place.' Taking my hand, Itachi led me out of the bar.

The next morning I woke up naked and sore in a room that was way too expensive looking to my own. I slowly sat up in the king sized bed, wincing at the pain shooting up my spine. I looked around the room to find a clue to where I was and there on the floor was the white button down shirt that Itachi was wearing at the bar last night along with my own worn-out black jeans. Looking down at my bare chest, I gasped at the red marks that scattered my body.

Just then one of the two doors in the room opened. It was Itachi wearing nothing but black boxers and a towel around his neck. He also had his share of hickies. "Oh, Kyuu-chan, you're awake I-" he started to say, but I wouldn't let him continue.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"Kyuu-"

"NO!" I got out of the bed, ignoring the pain and the fact that I was butt naked; to find my discarded clothes that were all over the floor. "Unlike you that was my first fucking time!" Once I was dressed I went to the other door. "I'm going home."

"Let me-"

"I'll get Shikamaru to pick me up." Before I left the room I looked over my shoulder at the Uchiha bastard who stole virginity. "I hate you," I sneered.

After walking almost two miles from the Uchiha mansion I finally called Shikamaru and had him pick me up. He gave me a quizzical glance, but didn't say anything. I guess he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

~End of Flashback~

That was seven months ago, the summer before this school year, and Kyuubi still can't shake away the memory of that night. It didn't really help that Itachi brings it up every chance he gets, and of course Shikamaru and Neji found out. Neji, who blamed himself, swore revenge on Itachi despite Kyuubi's protest. Shikamaru, on the other hand, handled the situation by offering to have Itachi locked up for sexual assault.

"Trust me, Naruto," Kyuubi told his little brother. "You're not ready for sex. I don't want Sasuke taking advantage of you. So no sex, at least not until you're married.**"

Naruto nodded taking Kyuubi's advice to heart. "Thank you for talking to me." Naruto got up from his seat and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek in a sign of appreciation.

"Anytime, bro." Kyuubi smiled as he watched Naruto leave his room, muttering on about getting ready for his date. If preventing someone from making the same foolish mistakes he made was what being an older sibling is all about, Kyuubi can get used to it.

***Kyuu saw it coming**

****I guess you can say I'm kinda old-fashioned, as old-fashioned as you could be when you read and write yaoi**

**Master - Aww drunk Kyuubi is so vulnerable and cute.**

**Yuzuki - Can I have a drunken Kyuubi?**

**Master - *attempts to be stern* No**

**Yuzuki - *deadly glare and pulls out knife* **

**Master - Buuuut, in my next fanfic I'll let you have some fun with Naruto. I'll even have him all tied up for you.**

**Yuzuki - *smiles hopefully* Really?**

**Master - *nervously nods* Y-yeah**

**Yuzuki - Yay! *skips off***

**Wils-kun - I wonder what she's gonna do when she finds out your lying to her**

**Master - *laughs nervously* Well let's just say I'll need all of my readers' prayers, but until next time... **

**Remember to Review!**


	17. Chapter 15 Then Tragedy Struck

**Wils-kun - *sleeping* **

**Dia-neechan - *barges in and kicks Wils-kun out of bed* Get up, lazy ass!**

**Wils-kun - *glares* What in the hell is your problem?**

**Dia-neechan – The chapter is late, dumbass!**

**Wils-kun - … So?**

**Dia-neechan Do you remember this review?**

**Ms. Iokita1,**

**Lmao! Yuzuki! SHES LYING! *Yuzuki grabs knives* I'll help you! *Yuzuki hands me knives*****  
****Me: Now you can either update really soon or Yuzuki & I will kill you slowly yet painfully.****  
****  
****Naruto: Wow. Females *Leaves***

**Wils-kun - *reads* Ahh shit. Well here's the next chapter of sadistic Love.**

Sadistic Love: Chapter 15 Then Tragedy Struck

Yuzuki cussed possibly the millionth time that night because stupid Shikamaru and idiotic Neji won't answer their damn phones. "I swear once this is all over I'm gonna throttle them bastards," Yuzuki said as she slammed her foot on the gas pedal going way over the speed limit. She was heading over to Temari's place, where Shikamaru was most likely at, so she could inform him of the sudden turn of events. And thanks to her illegal speed and lack of traffic it didn't take Yuzuki that long to get there. Finding Temari's apartment, Yuzuki banged on the door with her fist. "Open the goddamn door, you lazy son of a bitch!" she screamed.

A few minutes later a grumpy Shikamaru opened the door. His hair was down and all over the place, and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He glared at the intruder of his alone time with his Temari. "Why are you here, Yuzuki?" he asked in his lazy tone. "And why are you more troublesome then usual? Didn't get laid?"

"Get out of my way, Shika-kun," Yuzuki said, pushing Shikamaru out of the way and walking into the apartment uninvited. "Yo, Tema-chan," she greeted the girl sitting on the couch in nothing but a bra and shorts.

Temari nodded. "Yuzu-kun, why are you here?" she repeated Shikamaru's question.

Yuzuki put her hands on her hips. "Guess what our Kyuu-chan is doing now?" She didn't wait for an answer. "He's going to the Uchiha mansion to face Pein."

"What?" the couple screamed.

"That's what I said! We have to do something!"

Shikamaru cussed as he looked for his shirt. "Yuzuki go tell Kakashi about this and Temari go call my dad and tell him of a murder at the Uchiha mansion," he ordered the girls. "I'll go get Minato-san, contact me as soon as something happens." The girls nodded and promptly jumped into action.

Yuzuki pulled out her cell and called Kakashi (she has everyone's number). A minute later all she got was voicemail. "Dammit!"

* * *

Kyuubi pulled out a gun and pointed it at the elder Uchiha while Itachi did the same to Kisame. Kisame returned the favor by pointing a gun at Itachi. "Sasuke," he said, not looking away from Madara. "Untie Naruto and get him as far away from here as possible."

Sasuke nodded. Quickly he untied the ropes around his boyfriend. Once untied, Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wanted so much to return the hug, but there was no time for that so instead of embracing the scared blonde. Sasuke held on to Naruto's hand and led them out of the room.

Madara had no choice but to let the young couple get away. If he had Kisame get the two either Kyuubi or Itachi will shot him in the blink of an eye. Dying wasn't a part of the plan. "Isn't that sweet," he said dryly. "Making sure your baby brothers is safe."

"Tell me where Pein is or I will kill you," Kyuubi threatened. Suddenly Kyuubi threatened. Suddenly Kyuubi felt something hard and cold pressed to his head, and strong arms wrapped around his waist and keeping him in place.

"There is no need to threaten my father in order to get my attention, Kyuubi-kun," Pein's voice whispered in Kyuubi's ear. He smirked slightly when he felt Kyuubi freeze against him. It was always a nice feeling when you know people fear you. Glaring at his cousin, Pein ordered for Itachi and Kyuubi to drop their weapons. "Or I will shot Uzumaki." Pein watched as the couple reluctantly let down their guard, making them completely vulnerable. "And, you," now speaking to Kisame. "Follow the other Uzumaki boy and kill him. Kill Sasuke too, if he gets in your way." Kisame nodded and immediately ran out of the room.

Madara smirked. "It seems like you're the one at the disadvantages now, Kyuubi-kun." He nodded at Nagato. "Thank you, son, now kill him."

Itachi casually put his head on his hip. "Actually, Nagato, I believe it's in your best interest to not follow oji-san's orders," he spoke as if they were discussing the weather.

"What are you blabbering about now," Madara sneered. Madara knew about how clever and manipulative Itachi can be, and there was no way he'd let some twerp get in the way of his plan. "Now shut up before you end up the same way as your little boy toy."

"No," Nagato said. "Let him talk." He'll be a lair if he said that he wasn't curios of what Itachi had to say.

Itachi smiled triumphantly. "If you kill Kyuubi you'll be doing exactly what Madara wants you to do."

Nagato frowned. "And that would be?"

"Don't listen to him, son, he's on the Uzumaki's side!" Madara cut in, desperate to get Itachi quiet.

"All Madara has ever wanted from you was your inheritance. He even sent his goons to kill the last Uzumaki leader and threatened his daughter. At first Madara thought the money was all his, but he didn't know that now that you're nearing the age of twenty-one* you have a right to all that money."

"Shut up, Itachi," Madara screamed.

"This will be a great setback for Uchiha Co., so what better way than getting rid of you so he can get the fortune? He's been thinking about a plan for a while, but when he heard of there being other Uzumaki's it all came to him, a way to get rid of all potential threats. You would kill Kyuubi and Naruto, and Madara, being the model citizen he is, will inform the police of this tragic event. And since you'll be in prison, or even worse executed, the fortune will go to Madara, your guardian. But one of his foolish nephews had to get involved, no worries though Madara was planning on getting rid of his nephews anyway. This way his _actual_ son will be the sole owner of Uchiha Co. once he retires and we all know how naive Tobi is." Itachi gave Nagato a serious look. "So what's it going to be, cousin?"

By the time Itachi was done talking, Nagato's eyes were wide with shock and ever so slightly he was shaking. If what Itachi said was true that means the past fifteen years of his life was a lie. Madara never even remotely cared about him; he just looked at Nagato as a way to get money. Nagato tried to block out everything around him so he could mull this over, but Madara was screaming at him, telling him it was all lies so they can get the money that was rightfully 'ours'. Even Itachi's knowing eyes was proving to be a distraction.

"You can't trust him," Nagato heard Madara scream out. "You know that I would never betray you, son." There was a sharp pain in Nagato's heart. A part of him knew it was a lie.

"Do what you think is right, Nagato," Itachi's calm voice advised.

This wasn't what Nagato needed. He needed silence so he could think, but still Madara's outraged yells and Itachi's leveled tone were still trying to persuade him. "Shut up," Nagato quietly started chanting. Still there was noise, so much noise. "Shut up!"

Two loud bangs.

"ITACHI!"

Finally silence.

* * *

Sasuke had no clue where he was. It was dark outside of the pallor like room they were in before and despite living there all his life, Sasuke still didn't know all the twist and turns of the Uchiha mansion. So Sasuke just went on pure instincts and lead Naruto through the mansion's maze. Hopefully nothing will go wrong.

"GET BACK HERE, BRATS!"

Damn this all to hell. Kisame was right behind them cussing up a storm and shooting at them like crazy. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand and winced when bullets nicked at his leg a few times. With a wounded leg, Sasuke doubted he can run much longer. Sasuke ran his hands over the wall and sighed in relief when he found what he was looking for, a doorknob. When Sasuke opened the door he pushed Naruto inside and then got in there himself. It was a closet with very little space, so, in order to fit, Sasuke had to lean against one side of the closet while Naruto practically laid on Sasuke.

Naruto was whimpering as he held on to the front of Sasuke's shirt as if it was his lifeline. Sasuke movedhis lips near Naruto's ear. "It's okay, Naru, everything is going to be okay," he whispered as he soothingly rubbed the back of Naruto's neck. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Naruto shook his head no. "But what about you?" He shot you three times in the leg," he whispered back, worried about his boyfriend's health.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck in a way to comfort them both. "There is no reason to worry. Just calm down."

The couple fell into silence as they held onto each other and listened to Kisame's footsteps get louder. Judging by the way things were going there was no way they could get out alive. So they waited and waited until Kisame's footsteps stopped in front of the closet door. As the doorknob slowly turned Sasuke whispered on last thing in Naruto's ear.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

The dreadful silence was broken by gunshots, doors being slammed open, and shouts. Naruto screamed in terror when the closet door was flung open thinking it was Kisame or someone else that wanted them dead. Instead it was Minato and as soon as he saw his terrified son, he pulled Naruto out of Sasuke's arms and into his own embrace. Minato ran his fingers through Naruto's blond locks and rubbed his back as Naruto cried into his father's chest.

Sasuke left the two alone and noticed the multiple police officers and detectives filling the now brightly lit hall way. He ignored the people that tried to get his attention in favor of looking for a familiar face, preferably his brother. But rather than Itachi he found Shikamaru talking to man that seemed to be his father. Sasuke walked up to them. "Shikamaru," he said, gaining the Naras' attention. "Where are Itachi and Kyuubi? And what are you going to do about Pein and Madara?"

Detective Nara and Shikamaru exchanged a knowing look. "First, let's take you take you to the paramedics. You're bleeding a lot," Shikamaru pointed out.

Sasuke looked down at his bleeding wound. In the rush of things he forgot about his wounded leg. "Fine." Sasuke followed Shikamaru to a paramedic that had a stretcher waiting for him. When seated, the paramedic started treating to his injuries. Sasuke tried to get answers from the Nara again. "What happened?"

Shikamaru sighed. "When we got here Nagato passed out, it was probably due to mental and emotional stress, and Kyuubi was in hysterics so we gave him something to calm him down. We found Kisame trying to open the closet you and Naruto were in, but Kakashi was able to take him out before he could. We couldn't find Konan, the blue-haired lady, anywhere around the mansion or inside."

"What about Itachi and Madara?"

"Madara is dead and Itachi ... Is in a critical condition. They were both shot by Nagato," Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke stiffened. _Itachi ... was shot?_ Even when the brothers grew apart and Sasuke got older he still had that childish thought that Itachi was invincible.

Shikamaru watched Sasuke with worried eyes. "You should go to sleep," he advised. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you."

The Uchiha nodded. Lying down on the stretcher, Sasuke gratefully embraced the darkness and fell asleep.

***The legal age in Japan is actually 20 (even though they are considering changing it to 18), but for the sake of the story it's 21**

**Master - *collapses on ground* I'm exhausted (even though it's only like 4'o clock where I am). This chapter toke too long for me to put together for some reason and I also had a mini vacation trip so I was busy.**

**Yuzuki - *throws knives at Master's head* That's for lying to me and the late chapter!**

**Master - DAMN YOU MS. IOKITA1!**

**Yuzuki - *smirks* Damn straight. Anyway, the next chapter will be the epilogue and the next one will be the last filler chapter with a special note and sneak peek to The Rokudaime's Journal (we are still looking for a be****ta btw). ****Until next time...**

**Remember to Review!**


	18. Epilogue One Year Later

**Dia-neechan – THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES, ONLY A DAY AFTER WE POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER! IF YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU CAN JUST GO SUCK IT!**

**On-san – Suck what? You're a girl.**

**Dia-neechan – Ew, don't be so crude. I didn't mean **_**that **_**I mean this cream lollipop; they're really nasty (at least in my opinion). **

**Wils-kun - *sigh* Whatever, let's get on with the damn epilogue. **

Sadistic Love: Epilogue One Year Later

Snow was softly falling to the ground making the scene seem oddly calming and surreal. Kyuubi knelt in front of the grave and laid a single red rose on the grave like he has been doing every Sunday for the past year. He knew that where ever Itachi was he's probably amused by Kyuubi's commitment, something he didn't let Itachi know about when they were in high school.

When Itachi died in the hospital a day after the incident, Kyuubi was heartbroken. He wouldn't talk, sleep, or even eat for three straight days until Minato knocked some sense into his son. Sasuke was just as bad, for the longest time he locked himself in his room and wouldn't let anyone but Naruto in.

The police sent Nagato to an asylum for the criminally insane. After recovering from the nearly fatal shot, Kisame was sent to prison. For five months they couldn't find Konan until she tried to break her boyfriend out of the asylum; she also went to prison along with everyone else who was involved such as Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakashi was able to pull some strings and the gangs' involvement was kept secret from the media, but they disbanded soon after, no one was in the mood to play whatever-game-they-were-playing. The police also did some investigation on Madara's involvement in the last Uzumaki's death and Kushina's disappearance and confirmed that Madara did hire a renowned criminal, Orchimaru, to poison the elder Uzumaki and threaten Kushina into incognito. With his brother in an asylum and his father dead, Tobi was put under the care of his uncle, Fugaku, who pulled himself together so he could care for his son and nephew. As for the Uzumaki fortune, neither Kyuubi nor Naruto wanted the money so it all went into city funds.

Kyuubi sighed as he ran his fingers through his bright red hair. On this day it'll be exactly one year since Itachi's death, and it'll also be the last time Kyuubi will visit Itachi's grave. A year of mourning was enough, but now it was time for Kyuubi to move on, it's what Itachi would've wanted.

"Hey," a soft voice said. Kyuubi looked up to see Yuzuki smiling sadly down at him. She was just as sad about Itachi's death since she was the only one outside of the Uchiha family and Kyuubi that was close to him. Yuzuki still proudly wore her punk look, but was softer personality wise then she was before, almost mothering like*.

"Hey," Kyuubi greeted back, his voice cracking a bit.

Yuzuki offered her hand. "C'mon, Kyuu-chan. Let's go meet up with the others."

Kyuubi stood up and took Yuzuki's hand. "Yeah, sounds like fun," he agreed. As the two walked out of the grave yard hand-in-hand, Kyuubi swore he saw a glimpse of Itachi smiling at them.

***I always though Yuzuki will be an awesome mom.**

**Master – To be honest that was too sappy for me, but since I thought maybe you guess will like it and I truthfully had no clue how to end that I went what the hay. At first I was going to post this tomorrow but then I was watching charlieissocoollike and I came across the "Stop Procrastinating" video and I went o3o 'I should probably start writing' and now here we are. So say you're thanks to charlieissocoolike and until next time …**

**Remember to Review!**


	19. Filler Chapter3 Life as a Married Couple

**Wils-kun – Here is the last filler chapter of Sadistic Love.**

**Na-chan – Enjoy! XD**

Filler Chapter 3: Life as a Married Couple

Ten Years Later …

_Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Bee-SLAM!_

Sasuke Uchiha groaned as he sluggishly raised from the queen-sized bed him and his 'wife' shared. Sasuke slightly frowned when he noticed his 'wife' missing from his side of the bed, but quickly forgot about the empty space when he caught a whiff of the sweet smell of pancakes. Sasuke followed the alluring aroma downstairs and in the kitchen where he found his 'wife' and three children starting breakfast. He wrapped his arms around his 'wife's waist. "Good morning, my lovely wife," Sasuke mumbled in his 'wife's ear.

"For the last time, teme, I'm not your wife! I'm your husband!"

"But you took my name," Sasuke casually pointed out.

Sasuke's 'wife's cheeks got tainted pink. "Sh-shut up, teme, I didn't want to confuse the kids by having two names."

"Dobe, we didn't have kids when we got married."

Naruto Uchiha (formerly Uzumaki) turned his head and glared at his husband. "Just sit down and eat your goddamn pancakes," he growled softly so the kids wouldn't hear him.

Sasuke deeply chuckled and kissed Naruto's neck before letting him go so he could take his place at the breakfast table.

"Eww! Otōsan is making kissy faces at Papa!" their five year old son shrieked and the three years old shrieked along with him.

Sasuke playfully glared at his eldest son. "Be quiet, brat," he teased. "I can be doing a lot more worse things to your Papa."

"Don't mentally scare my children, Sasuke," Naruto chided as he served his family a stack of pancakes. When he was seated he feed their youngest child and only girl pieces of pancakes from her high chair. The baby girl gratefully accepted the food. Naruto smiled at his happy and feed girl and started eating himself.

About a year ago Naruto came to Sasuke with the wish of having children. Not one to deny his 'wife's wishes, they went to the local orphanage the next day. Naruto spotted a little brunette boy sitting separate from the other kids. The boy looked so alone and unhappy Naruto just had to talk to him. The boy's name was Konohamaru and because of his deceased grandfather's big role in politics not many kids felt comfortable playing with him, so Naruto played with him instead. The two quickly became attached and by next week the Uchiha couple was ready to adopt the four-year-old boy, but then discovered that he had two younger siblings, one only an infant at the time. So, to keep the siblings together Naruto and Sasuke adopted all three of them. From that day on the children were known as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi Uchiha. And when Konohamaru assumed that Naruto was his mother, they made it clear that Sasuke was Otōsan and Naruto was Papa.

Naruto reached over the table and wiped Udon's runny nose for probably the tenth time that morning. "You know, Kono, you, Udon, and Moegi are going to Ojīchan's house after school to sleep over and Huojin is going to be there too," Naruto informed the child.

Konohamaru scrunched up his nose. "Why does Huojin have to be here? All he'll do is boss us around and tease us," he whined.

"Well, Auntie Yuzuki and Uncle Kyuubi are visiting Auntie Yuzuki's sister and her fiancé in Italy. And Huojin isn't that bad." _Well that last part was a lie, Huojin _is _that bad. _Huojin, Yuzuki's and Kyuubi's six-year-old son was a rather over-bearing child. He'll always demand the other kids to follow his lead and when he was bored he would ruthlessly tease them. To Sasuke, Huojin reminded him a lot of Itachi when he was a child.

Sasuke looked up from his meal. "Yuki is engaged?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Wow, now all is left is for Neji and Gaara to tie the note." Everyone else in their old high school gang was either engaged or already married. Choji and Ino were engaged. Shikamaru and Temari were married and with six-year-old twin girls. Kankuro married a girl, a singer he met in college, and now lived in Tokyo. Tobi was engaged with a girl he met during a business trip to Hawaii. Kiba and Hinata was just newlywed but Hinata was already pregnant. TenTen and Lee just got married. Even more surprising was Juugo and Suigetsu getting engaged after a year of secretly dating. Neji and Gaara were the only couple that was only dating.

"Why we have to go Ojīchan's?" Udon asked his adopted parents.

"Today is an important day for me and Papa," Sasuke answered. Sasuke gave Naruto one of his rare genuine smiles. "Happy Three Year Anniversary, Mr. Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto smiled back and gave his husband a small peck on the lips. "Happy Anniversary, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

Konohamaru made a disgusted face. "Eww, they're doing it again!"

* * *

"I'm heading out earlier, Tobi," Sasuke told his co-president later on that day as they were getting some paper work in order. Together with his cousin Sasuke ran Uchiha Co. Surprisingly enough they made a good team, they were able to rebuild Uchiha Co.'s good name with the media since it fell after the Pein and Madara incident eleven years ago.

"Oh, yeah, it's your anniversary, congratulations, Sasu-chan," Tobi said. In eleven years Tobi has really matured, especially after the incident, but he still stuck with the annoyingly cute nicknames.

"Thanks, Tobi," Sasuke said and then went back to work.

So after work Sasuke went straight home. Naruto already dropped off the kids so he was waiting for Sasuke at home and starting their romantic dinner. He smirked when he felt Sasuke wrap his arms around him and kissed his neck. "I don't think I can wait until desert," Sasuke confessed as he left little love bites on Naruto's neck.

Naruto chuckled. "Patience is virtue, teme. Now let me go so I could serve our dinner."

Sasuke reluctantly let go of his partner and sat at the dining table to watch Naruto serve their dinner. When they were both seated, Naruto pulled out a small box and placed it on the table. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What is this, dobe?"

"Open it and see."

Sasuke opened the box. Inside was necklace with a red pendant. The pendant had three black tomes. "Sharingan," he said under his breath. Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look. "How do you know about this?"

Naruto smiled. "Tobi mentioned to me a while ago that it was Uchiha tradition for the eldest child to get the Sharingan when he gets married. Since Itachi is gone, I thought maybe you'll want it."

Sasuke clutched the Sharingan pendant. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"So, where is _my_ present, teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "You'll have to wait and see dobe. Patience is virtue, right?"

"Sly bastard," Naruto sneered.

* * *

Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke as he ran his fingers down Naruto's bare back. Naruto kissed Sasuke's chest. "You know I never thanked you for my present," Naruto said.

"So, the sex wasn't my thank you then?" Sasuke mockingly asked.

Naruto hit Sasuke's bare chest. "You, perverted teme, that's not what I meant!" Sasuke laughed. "Bastard," he muttered. "Still, thanks for the locket." Naruto subconsciously reached for the circle shaped locket around his neck, inside held a picture of his new family.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "Anything for you, dobe."

And that is the life of Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha.

**Stay tuned for a special Author's Note and Sneak Peek to The Rokudaime's Journal. And …**

**Remember to Review!**


	20. Author's Note and Sneak Peek

*confetti starts flying everywhere and a champagne bottle is popped open*

Master - *Smiles ridiculously* I can't believe we're officially done with Sadistic Love! This story went … completely different from how I imagined, but you guess liked it and I'm merely here for your entertainment.

Dia-neechan - *gets dreamy look* I love that song by Adam Lambert.

On-san - *continues reading book* She didn't mean that in a sexual way.

Yuzuki - *smirks* Such a shame, I'll so do you guys.

On-san – And we're not into girls either.

Master – Hey, where is the Wils-kun?

Na-chan – She said that she's been introducing all these chapters and now she's exhausted.

Master - *sigh* Of course. Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me through this crazy story and giving me amazing feedback. To be honest I'm shocked this went so well. So to show ya'll my thanks I'm going to give you a sneak peek of The Rokudaime's Journal which will be out by tomorrow evening. So here it is …

_Konoha was in a state of panic. There was Anbu captains calling out doors, ninjas of all ranking were running around, and even the citizens were in an uproar. Their rokudaime has been kidnapped._

_Sakura Haruno, the rokudaime's assistant, went to his room to have him sign some official documents, but instead of being greeted by the sight of her blonde consuming ridiculous amounts of ramen or taking a nap, Sakura opened the door to a terrible crime scene. There was blood all over the wall, counter, and furniture. The table was tipped over, a couple of pouters of friends, and a lamp and a vase of flowers that Ino delivered lay shattered on the ground. But the worse to Sakura was the fact that the window to his room was broke and there was no sign of her blonde. Sakura wanted to scream and weep, but there was no time to do that she needed to inform the Anbu of the disappearance of their rokudaime._

_Neji Hyuuga, the captain of the Anbu, quickly had his best tracking team, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, to go out and search for the rokudaime. In the meantime he had his second best team, a team he trained himself, to go through the apartment and find any clue to who the captors were. In less than three seconds three Anbu ninjas stood at the entrance of the crime scene. _

"_I'll search the kitchen while you two search the living room and bedroom," the one wearing a raven mask, obviously a girl because of her rather large chest and curvy figure. "Let's do this quickly. Remember time is important."_

"_Hai," the other two agreed and then went straight to work. The one in a dog mask, another girl judging by her figure, went to the kitchen and the wolf, a boy despite his long strawberry blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and slim figure, went into the bedroom._

Master – So tell me what ya'll think and catch us next time! Bye!


End file.
